


Not Just Friends

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Roman, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Rough Sex, Dildos, Dry Humping, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealous Peter, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Narcolepsy, Oral Sex, Playful Spanking, Playful Wrestling, Roman has fangs, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, Top Peter, Underage since they're seventeen, cheesy dates, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 05:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Peter notices immediately that Roman stares at him a lot. They soon become acquainted and learn they have things in common. Peter has always been straight, but Roman makes him feel strange, and he kind of likes it. Thing is, Roman is a tease.





	1. Things in Common

**Author's Note:**

> I had two different setups for Forbidden Territory before it became an incest abusive nightmare. This was the one without the incest and became its own thing, meant to be sweeter. I haven't got far with it, however. Ugh, I also had this thing where Peter catches Roman in the bathroom with some dude, kind of like separate versions. Roman is kind of a bloodslut. I changed the title from 'Friends to Lovers' to 'Not Just Friends' cuz it fits and I like it better.

Peter was unsure about the whole thing when he first started school. The girl, Christina, who had been researching him over the summer (since he was a gypsy and new and was a little odd) now snarked at him and planned on telling everyone he was a werewolf. Which, he was, but that wasn't fair. Maybe he shouldn't share too much. Of course, he hadn't told her he really was a werewolf when she asked, just alluded to if he was what it would it be like. Like a hypothetical type of observation.

Summer was over, he guessed.

He was really unsure when he saw him. He was always standing off somewhere, observing, mainly Peter, a dark aura around him. He wore nice clothes, and was a member of the richest family in Hemlock Grove, the Godfrey family, who owned and ran the Godfrey Institute.

Every time Peter would glance in his general direction, the guy, who Peter learned was named Roman, would be staring at him. And when Peter would look at him, he wouldn't get embarrassed and stop like most people would, he'd keep on staring. It wasn't like a critical stare, or a glaring one that Peter received from some others because he was an outsider and Christina was spreading it that he was a werewolf, so he was used to those glares. Roman stared at him like he was trying to see right through him to his soul. It made Peter a little nervous and irritated. He never observed Godfrey staring at any other like that.

Sure there were the girls and boys that he'd acknowledge if they approached him, looking for a hookup because Roman was this statuesque beauty, dark and mysterious, with pretty green eyes and plump full lips made for kissing and sucking, and fucking. And Roman would look at his cousin Letha when she talked to him, and his sister Shelley, always friendly and gentle with them, protective and sweet. Peter would then get to see him smile. Roman hardly smiled.

But Roman never stared at anyone the way he stared at Peter.

When he asked his mother about the Godfreys, he was told to stay away from them, Godfreys and Rumanceks didn't mix well.

Still, he'd watch Roman, would find himself staring back at him more often than not, and a few times Roman caught Peter staring at him first. Roman would usually look surprised when that happened and Peter would smirk and look away deliberately.

Roman just boldly walked up to him one day. "You're the new kid." He observed and Peter wanted to laugh. "I think I see you in my dreams."

Peter snorted. "Is that a pickup line or some shit?"

"No.. I.. I don't know why I said that. I'm Roman.." Roman started.

"Godfrey, I know. Peter Rumancek. The new kid." Peter smiled.

"I have you in some of my classes." Roman said.

"The ones you actually attend or stay awake through.." Peter pondered.

"Don't be a jackass. But yeah.." Roman got out a cigarette and lit it, then offered him one and Peter took it and lit it with Roman's lighter. They stood in an awkward silence under the shade of the tree as they smoked.

"Why do you stare at me? Is it because Christina's been telling people shit that's none of her fucking business?" Peter asked.

"That you're a werewolf?" Roman asked and Peter tensed. "I mean, uh, are you a werewolf?"

"So what if I was?" Peter asked, taking a long drag and blowing it out.

"So what if you are, man? I just asked. I don't care or anything." Roman asked, taking a drag on his own cigarette and tapping off the ashes. "And no, I don't really care what she's been saying about you."

"You believe in such things?" Peter asked.

Roman shrugged with his whole face. "I'm an upir. It would be retarded not to, I guess."

"Upir..? I've heard about those. You're like a vampire. Is that why you're so dark and mysterious?" Peter grinned, wiggling his fingers out at him.

"Not exactly like a vampire. I drink blood, I can go out in the sun and don't sleep in a fucking coffin or some shit." Roman said, tossing the spent cigarette.

"Come on, you gotta admit that would be cool and badass, to sleep in a coffin. One of those nicely lined ones, silk or velvet." Peter replied.

"I am serious." Roman countered.

"I know. So am I. Chill, I'm not mocking you. I'm a werewolf, it would be silly if I was." Peter said, throwing his own cigarette down.

"So you really are then?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. But I don't like steal chickens or eat babies and all that shit." Peter replied.

"So what the fuck do you do?" Roman asked curiously, standing against the tree.

"Turn on the full moon, run naked through the woods all night, hump trees. That's basically it. It's not glamorous." Peter said.

Roman smiled. "Well, sheeit.. Being an upir isn't so fucking glamorous either. As far as monsters go, we suck."

"So do you have fangs..?" Peter asked. "Can I see them..?"

"What kind of upir do you think I am? I'm not just gonna whip them out for you without you even buying me dinner first." Roman quipped.

Peter laughed. "Fair enough, I'm sorry. But I would like to see them.. I'll buy you lunch, how about that?"

"Okay.. You owe me lunch.." Roman wet his lips and pulled them back, letting the two canine fangs slide out. He pushed his tongue between them and licked at them.

"Wow.. They're pretty awesome.." Peter wanted to touch one, but respected Roman's space.

Roman smiled and let them retract. "They have their benefits. You know those Capri Sun pouches? I have no fucking problem opening those."

Peter snorted and laughed. "I'd say not." He didn't feel as apprehensive about Roman anymore after that. They had something in common, they were both monsters.

\--xx--

It was one day some cruel jackoffs had knocked Shelley's books out of her hands that Peter chose to introduce himself to her. She was tall, freakishly tall, had to be close to seven foot. She wore dark clothing and her black hair covered one eye, letting her peer out of the normal one. She was pretty in her own way and never bothered or hurt anyone, she was actually very polite and even shy, so she didn't deserve the bullying she received. Peter bent down to gather her books, smiling up at her and asking her if she was going to the Halloween dance.

Shelley offered a small kind smile in return and shook her head.

"Guess there's no reason for me to go then." He said, handing her her books and getting a bigger smile. "Hi, I'm Peter." He offered his hand to shake her bandaged one.

Roman had wandered up from nowhere, surprised to see Peter being kind to Shelley, but very relieved. He teased him by giving him a glaring look. "Do I have to tell you to keep your damn hands off my sister?" And then he snorted and laughed, they all did. "Hey, you wanna ride home?"

"I was gonna take the bus.." Peter replied, which he had not wanted to take the bus.

"Or not, I don't give a fuck." Roman shrugged, walking away.

Peter glanced at Shelley who also shrugged and he hurried after Roman. "Wait, I didn't say no."

"Hurry up, wolf boy." Roman smirked.

Peter was amazed to be in such a car as Roman's, his grandfather would have loved it. Roman said it was his dad's, and he used to ride Roman around in it. Roman's dad had also blew his brains out when Roman was young.

"So what about your dad?" Roman asked.

"He's still out getting the proverbial pack of cigarettes." Peter replied. He and Roman had something else in common, missing fathers.

The Rumancek place was a swamp.. Literally. It was in the woods and surrounded by trees and some swampy pool of water that Roman had no interest in finding out what lived there. He saw Peter's drawings when he got out, the oroborous, the snake eating its tail.

"I've seen that. In my dreams. You see it too? Sometimes I hear things." Roman confessed.

Peter gave him a strange look. "Right.. I gotta go." And he got out and grabbed his books and headed down the rickety wooden steps to the trailer. Okay, a third thing in common.

Peter saw Roman the next day, the taller boy fidgetting and biting on his nails.

Roman stilled when he saw him. "Hey, about yesterday, I didn't mean to intrude."

Peter shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He grinned, patting Roman on the arm and wrapping his arm around his shoulders as they walked.

Roman smiled, especially at how people stared at them. It was just weird to them, seeing Roman Godfrey with the gypsy werewolf. He liked it, he never cared for social norms, or being popular or having a lot of friends. He had hookups, but nothing but meaningless sex. But he liked Peter, he didn't know why, but he did.

Being around Roman a lot had made Peter feel strange, he couldn't quite grasp it. The more he was around Roman, the stranger he felt. He wasn't gay, didn't really have a thing for guys.. least he didn't think he did.. not that he was closed minded to such things. He just didn't understand it. He liked being around him, wanted to be close to him.

His mother was surprised when he brought someone home, his first friend, even if he was a Godfrey. Taking to hanging out outside of school wasn't even that odd. He felt drawn to him.. Like a magnetism was calling to him.

Roman would smile at him and he'd feel queasy. The wolf inside him would also growl at anyone who got close to Roman, which Peter didn't understand at all. If he'd see Roman with another guy, sneaking off to the bathroom, the wolf would go crazy, dying to tear them apart. He had to remind it that Roman was not theirs, they had no right to tell him who to fool around with. They had no right being jealous. It made no sense.

Roman wasn't oblivious to this, and he'd flaunt it. Peter would pretend he didn't care. But it was over for him in that department when he came in the bathroom one day to find a stall door open, the sounds of passionate moans filling the air. And Roman was straddled in some guy's lap, naked from the waist down and the guy's cock buried in his ass. Peter got a good look at his hole stretched around the dude's dick as Roman rocked his hips and fucked himself on it.

The guy dug his nails into Roman's hips, thrusting up into his hole as he sat on the toilet. "That's good, baby.. Fuck yourself on my fat cock."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Give me what I want.." Roman panted.

And the guy was tilting his head to the side and pulling his collar back. "You drink until I cum."

"Right.. Don't cum too quick.." Roman licked across his neck before biting down, fangs releasing the guy's warm blood into his mouth. Peter could even hear Roman's soft sucking sounds as he mouthed the wound, hear him hum and moan in pleasure.

"I want you to drain my balls, not my blood.." The guy groaned.

Peter slammed the door and Roman snapped his head up to glare at whoever was interrupting. His lips curled into a small smirk as he saw it was Peter. Peter left without a word and a dirty look.

"Fucking gypsy piece of shit. Your boyfriend mad or some shit?" The guy asked.

"Just fuck me and shut up." Roman went back to lapping at the bite marks he left in his neck.


	2. Kind Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants to know why Peter has been avoiding him, Peter can't exactly tell him the whole truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting and teasing, and very lightly hinted at medical kink.

Peter didn't want to dwell on what he saw, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted it out of his head, he didn't want to strain his friendship with Roman this soon. So he ignored it. He nodded to Roman in the hallways the next day, but pushed on past him before he could say anything. He went through most of the day avoiding him. But come lunch time, Roman was bringing his tray right over to where Peter sat, dropping the tray on the table with a noisy clatter before sitting down beside him.

Peter nodded at him and continued munching on his fries. Roman stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. And Peter sighed and gazed over at him.

Roman shrugged, eyes widening in question. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Peter replied.

"Because you've been avoiding me all day. Is this about yesterday? I didn't.. I didn't mean for you to see that.. Is it because I was with a guy? I mean.." Roman sighed and looked down at the table. He seemed unsure of himself now. "It didn't mean anything.. I.."

"Fuck, Roman, it's.. It's not cuz you were with a guy.. Or not because he was a guy." Peter said. "Forget it, it's none of my business."

"Apparently it is if you're going to treat me like a fucking leper. Are you not okay with me being.. like that?" Roman asked.

"Am I homophobic? No. It's not that." Peter assured him. "I don't care about your sexuality."

"Is it the blood thing..?" Roman asked quietly.

"Well, that was.. different.. You sure he's clean?" Peter countered.

"I made him wear a condom." Roman said.

"I mean the blood thing." Peter replied.

"Oh.. yeah.. I mean, I'm pretty much immune to diseases anyway.. Well, except for one, but Pryce gives me vaccinations for that." Roman sighed.

Peter was drawing patterns in his ketchup with a fry. "An upir disease..? Who's Pryce?"

"He's a scienc'y doctor at the Institute. He makes us this blood concoction to drink to satiate us. Like synthetic blood shit. The disease is like a heart disease for upirs, or whatever.." Roman replied. He began to eat. "So.. what is it then?"

"What is what?" Peter asked.

"Your problem with me today? Why you've been so weird?" Roman asked upon swallowing.

"Oh.." Peter shook his head. "I guess it's just awkward, coming in and seeing you.. you know.. like that.. Kinda embarrassed, I guess." He only partially lied. That wasn't the all of it.

"Oh. Yeah.. I can see your point.. Sorry.." Roman nodded.

"It's okay." Peter replied.

"So? We good?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Peter smiled.

\--xx--

Often times Peter would look over to find Roman had completely fell asleep at his desk in class, and on those times the teacher would come over and calmly shake him and tell him to wake up. It was as simple as that. If anyone else fell asleep in class, they were shaken awake and usually scolded and embarrassed. Well, Peter assumed it was just because Roman was the rich boy and was privileged.

But after one of the next times, Peter asked him as silently as he could "what the fuck?"

Roman sighed and batted his eyes a few times. "Oh.. I'm a bit of a narcoleptic, I think, sort of. I just drop sometimes. Not all the time. The teachers are aware of it, so they don't make a big deal of it. I wake back up pretty easy, however." 

Peter nodded in understanding. "Sorry.."

Roman shrugged. "It's nothing, minor annoyance." And he averted his eyes, seemingly done with the discussion here and Peter let it go anyhow.

Peter took to watching him whenever he could afford to steal glances.. well, he always stared anyway and no one seemed weirded out by it whatsoever, not even the teachers. If he could manage it, he'd keep his gaze forward on the lesson and watch Roman out of the corner of his eye. He was never surprised to see Roman staring back, that was already old news and he was used to it.

Peter had been stealing his usual glances when he noticed Roman's eyelids fluttering, fighting against closing, and his eyes moving under the lids to roll back. He was about to fall out. But before Peter could get to him- damn desks- Roman had literally dropped his head heavily onto his desk with an audible crack.

"Holy sh-" Peter stopped himself from saying it in front of the teacher and was up and over to his friend's side, amongst whispers from classmates and concern from the teacher Mrs. Kingsley. "Roman..?" He helped lift his head up off the desk and noticed the small collection of blood on his desk and running down from his nose on his lips and chin.

Roman blinked open his eyes and managed a small smile. "Are you my Prince Charming?" He said sleepily.

Peter gaped at him for a moment, but he really had no idea if he was joking, still half asleep, or entirely fucking serious. Roman was weird sometimes, not that Peter could talk much about being weird, but whatever.

"No.. Are you okay?" Peter asked stupidly. He searched around for something to hold on his nose with, deciding on his black vest and removing it to press to Roman's bloody face. "Here, hold this."

More whispers, some snickers, Peter ignored that, and Roman seemed to not give a shit entirely about that. Roman felt something twist inside him that moment. That had to be the nicest thing anyone ever did for him that didn't have anything to do with the passing of money, or about sex, or just because he was a Godfrey.

"Roman, you should go see the nurse." Mrs. Kingsley said. "Peter, please make sure he gets there okay."

Peter glanced back at her and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Roman was already climbing out of the desk and Peter helped steady him and help him to the door.

"I totally ship them." One girl whispered to another after they had left the room. The other girl smiled and nodded in agreement.

In the nurse's office, they had to wait. Roman scooted up on the examining table and swung his legs off the side. "You didn't have to give me your vest for this." Roman said, still dabbing his nose, which had stopped bleeding for the most part.

"It's black, don't worry, the blood won't show up much." Peter told him. He grabbed a little flashlight pin and checked Roman's eyes and nose himself.

"I'll buy you a new one." Roman said, and Peter knew he totally would have.

"It was a gift from my grandfather. It can't exactly be replaced, sentimental value and all that shit." Peter told him, gently tapping Roman on the nose and taking it between his thumb and first two fingers to wiggle it a bit.

Roman winced at that and batted him away, a tightness tugging at his heart. It was sentimental to Peter and he still let him hold it to his bloody nose. "I can get it cleaned, steamed cleaned, be good as it was, I promise."

Peter allowed a twitch of a smile and nodded. "Okay. You don't have to, but.." He shrugged and placed a finger under the tip of Roman's nose to lift it a bit, snickering as he made him look like he was doing an expression of a pig. "Well, it doesn't appear to be broken at least. Can you wiggle it?"

"You already wiggled it." Roman scowled. He wiggled it himself anyway and found he could do so without any difficulty.

"Where the fuck is the nurse?" Peter wondered. He got a paper towel and wet it to clean the dried blood off Roman's face.

"Who the fuck knows? That old biddy is hardly ever here. But I have you to examine me. We're alone, we can play doctor." He parted his lips for Peter to wipe the dry blood off them.

"What are you, five?" Peter quipped, tracing the shape of Roman's plump lips and trying not to imagine them wrapped around his dick, they were the perfect shape for-

Peter shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't need to think about his friend's mouth on him.

"I didn't mean like how kids play. You could check my temperature.. Use the thermometer.. or.. something else.. something bigger.." Roman swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, still tasting a twinge of blood and batting his eyes.

Lesser men would have been stumbling to lock the door, or bolting from it. Peter stood his ground. "You do know that I didn't help you, and I'm not your friend just so I can get sex out of it, right?" He seriously wondered if Roman actually knew that.

Roman blinked, seeming genuinely surprised that Peter would even ask that. "Yes, I know. I'm not stupid, Peter. I don't fucking think I owe you sex for your services." He folded his arms, an angry pout forming on those lips.

"I didn't mean it like that, Roman. I'm sorry, that was wrong." Peter apologized.

Roman's look softened and he dropped his hands to his lap. "I know.. That's what I like about you.. well, one thing I like about you.. You don't expect anything of me. You don't want my money, or.." Roman shook his head, gazing down. "What do you want from me..?"

Peter touched the side of his face and bent to look at him. "To be your friend."

Roman smiled and raised his head. "Yeah.. I want to be yours too.. But I wasn't offering cuz I thought I owed you, I wouldn't offer unless I wanted it.."

Peter's eyes widened, even though it wasn't too big of a reveal or shock. "Oh.."

"But I'm not.. uhhh.. um.. fuck.." Roman let out a laugh at not finding the words to keep from being flustered. "Okay, um, do you think there ever could be anything between us..? Just out of curiosity and shit..? I'm not being pushy, and if you say no, I get it and it changes nothing, okay?"

"I don't know.. But if there ever was, I wouldn't want you to think I just wanted you for sex." Peter said honestly, taking Roman's hands in his own.

"I don't. You've pretty much fucking proved that. But I would want sex." Roman said.

Peter laughed, because he figured. "So you just want me for sex then? Okay." He teased. 

"No. I just want you, however I can get you." Roman said simply and leaned forward, and for a minute Peter thought Roman was going to kiss his lips, but instead he kissed his cheek. Such a small gesture, a small thank you, that sent warmth spreading throughout him.

Peter was two fucking seconds from grabbing his face and devouring those lips, when the nurse finally walked in. He pulled away like Roman was fire.

The nurse chuckled. "Well, don't let me stop you, sweetheart."

Luckily she confirmed Roman's nose wasn't broken.

And a couple of days later Peter's vest was cleaned and returned to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's narcolepsy was supposed to go somewhere dealing with an upir virus. But I haven't gotten that far. The cute thing isn't Roman having a neurological disorder, but Peter helping him and being kind to him, it wasn't cute to Peter, it scared the shit out of him. Sometimes I fall out, but I don't just drop anywhere, thankfully, and it's usually following a sick dizzy spell. But when I do I don't wake up for an hour or more no matter what they do to try and wake me up. I'm not exactly narcoleptic, but since I've always had some form of undiagnosed sleep disorder since my teens, I kinda have an interest in them. I keep wanting to have medical kink. But I'm not doing it everywhere, lol. It's mainly just poked at and joked about.


	3. A Sorta Not Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman brings Peter to the mansion and they not-so-subtly test the waters on how far Peter will allow himself to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrestling and tickling, and Roman's flirting to Peter's agitation. Teasing, lots of teasing.

Peter stared up at the large looming mansion. It was too fancy, too high class, and too imposing, like a gorgeous yet frightening castle, dark and mysterious. He wanted to go explore it, but every common sense logic he had said that that was a bad idea. It just had that sense of foreboding. He had stopped following Roman and his apprehension had to show.

Roman had the door opened and turned to wait for Peter expectantly. "Are you coming?"

Some lame dirty pun wanted to spill from his lips to just ease the tension, but he didn't let it because of that tension. "I.. I don't think I should be here." Peter instead uttered, which was just as lame and only added to the tension.

Roman tilted his head in confusion. "But I'm inviting you in. Is it like a werewolf thing where you can't come in uninvited or some shit?"

Peter sighed dully. "That's a vampire thing, and don't be a smartass."

"I'm not, I don't know the protocol for werewolves." Roman had smirked though.

"Do you need an invitation before entering a place? You're the baby vamp." Peter retorted.

"No.. And I'm not a vampire. We've been over this." Roman glared.

"Okay, okay. And no, werewolves don't need permission to enter someone's house. Though it is common courteousy not to barge into someone else's house without being invited in, I suppose. But that has nothing to do with being a wolf." Peter rambled.

"I'm inviting you in though, so it doesn't matter. Either way, I'm aging here." Roman folded his arms and waited.

"No, you're not." Peter shook his head. The tension was dissipating at least. "I don't belong here." He stated, managing to make it to the door.

"Neither do I, but for right now, I have to fucking live here. Come on, while my mom and Shelley are out." Roman ushered him on inside.

"Why, are you ashamed to have me here, Godfrey?" Peter teased as he pushed past the taller boy and went inside to stare in wonder at his surroundings.

"No. I just don't want to hear her fucking mouth. She claims Godfreys and Rumanceks don't mix." Roman sighed, leading Peter up the tremendous staircase.

"My mom said the same thing, but she was alright with you. I think she even likes you." Peter told him, following. He peered over the railing and down to the floor below, noting that it would be a long way down if one were to fall.

"I liked your mom. She actually seemed like.. a mom." Roman said.

Peter was glad for his natural stamina going up all those stairs. "So are you like the princess at the top of the highest tower?" He smirked.

"No, that would be Shelley. She's in the attic, and probably deserves rescuing more than I do." Roman sighed. "She deserves a happy existence."

"So do you." He said it before he could stop it, but Roman just snorted and laughed.

"Deserve? No." Roman shook his head and lead him to his room. He practically shoved Peter inside before closing the door behind them and locking it as Peter examined the room.

"Should I be concerned? Is this like one of those things where you keep me hostage?" Peter quipped, reaching down to run his hand over the soft bed sheets.

"No. I really want you to hang out for a little while, but I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to leave." Roman flopped down on the bed.

"Well, you're always welcome to come with me, or come to my house.. if things aren't okay here?" Peter said the last part like a question.

Roman shrugged. "I want us to be able to hang out here too. But it's not a big deal if we can't. But we should be allowed to."

"Oh.. okay, yeah, sure." Peter nodded and gazed around the room.

"Sit. You're making me nervous." Roman said, patting the bed.

"I'm a werewolf, not a dog." Peter smirked, amused. "Do you not have any manners?"

"Please have a seat, Mister Rumancek. I would very much like your company on my bed." Roman sighed. He fetched a cigarette out of his bedside drawer and placed it between his lips, lighting it before offering Peter a cigarette and the lighter.

"Since you put it that way." Peter sat and lit the cigarette. "So, what's your mom's hang up about us?"

"She doesn't like gypsys." Roman took a long drag and exhaled the smoke.

"Aweh, but why? We're so lovable." Peter snickered, smiling and making Roman feel airy. Just merely being in the werewolf's presence made him happier.

"Apparently she ran away with one as a kid, and he dumped her and stole her rings and left her for dead. She fell asleep after two days of travel, and when she woke up, he was gone. Fucked her up." Roman tapped his ashes in the ashtray and placed it on the bed between the two of them to use.

"So your mom was a bit of a rebel." Peter snorted.

"She claims all gypsys do is leave." Roman said.

"Well, a lot of the time, we do. We travel, we're nomads. But, if we have a reason to stay, or someone we want to come with us, it's different. Sounds like that guy just swindled your mom for whatever reason, I don't know. It was a dick thing for him to do though." Peter also knew a lot of gypsys who would indeed swindle and steal and screw people over. But not all were like that. But most just had to do what they had to do to survive. "You think I'll do that to you?"

"No. What would be your motive? You don't want to fuck me, you haven't asked for money.." Roman shrugged. "Peter, non-gypsys take advantage of me all the time. I don't give a fuck. Other rich assholes take advantage of me, and my mom, and our family name. But she still kisses their asses, so she has fuck shit she can say about you, or any other gypsys."

"Huh. Let me catch some rich dick taking advantage of you." Peter took a drag to cover up his surprise that he said it out loud.

Roman snorted. "You're sweet. Ricky already takes advantage of me. But I take advantage of him too. So..?" He shrugged.

"Ricky?"

"The jockstrap in the bathroom." Roman reminded, and Peter rather he hadn't.

"Oh.. sorry." They smoked in silence for awhile, lighting up more cigarettes when those burned out completely. "Do you like it?"

"I like his blood." Roman slowly blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"I mean, the.. Do you like the sex?" Peter swallowed thickly.

"I could take it or leave it. Some days I'd like to leave it.." Roman nodded.

"You don't have to whore yourself out, Roman." He noticed Roman's death glare. "I'm not saying that you're a whore."

"I want the blood, so it's only fair I give him something he wants in return. He doesn't want my money, I tried to pay him, he'd rather fuck me." Roman explained, and Peter caught himself thinking that he couldn't blame Ricky for that. "So, small price to pay. It's not all bad. It's sex. It feels good. It doesn't matter."

Peter tapped his ashes in the tray. "It does if you don't want it."

"I want the blood. Pryce gives us that synthetic shit, and that's fine, it feeds us, but it's not the same as real human blood. Not even animal blood is the same. I don't go out hurting people or taking it without their consent, I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that. So, I want the blood, I have to give something in return." Roman explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess." Peter shook his head though and wanted to drop it. It actually made no fucking sense at all.

"You're right, it makes no fucking sense at all." Roman sighed.

Peter flushed because he hadn't realized he said that part out loud. In fact, he was sure he didn't, Roman was probably just intuitive or some shit. "I'm sorry, Roman."

"Hey, it fucking isn't like I'm doing it all the time. I can't do it all the time, I'd drink him dry and I don't want to kill him over it. So it's always just been an occasional thing." Roman reasoned.

"Well, yeah, guess you have a point." Peter stamped out this spent cigarette. "Do you want me to catch Ricky taking advantage of you?"

"And what would you do?" Roman gave a dry laugh. "I'm not the princess here. Pretty sure I'm supposed to be the dragon. And dragons get slain in the end."

"Is that how you think your story has to end? It doesn't have to. It can end however you want. Hell, you can even save yourself." Peter told him.

"Don't give me that bullshit, this isn't a fairytale." Roman sighed.

"I guess I'm not the prince either. I'm the gypsy and the werewolf. Maybe the gypsy werewolf and the princess dragon can just tell normality to fuck off and do our own thing." Peter smiled brightly and Roman wanted to punch him. Seriously how dare him? He didn't like the butterflies in his stomach that that smile suddenly caused.

"The dragon is slain, and the werewolf is burned at the stake." Roman retorted.

"Wow, you're a real ray of sunshine. Hey, even the dragon deserves to have happiness. Look at Shrek." Peter said.

"That was an ogre." Roman rolled his eyes. Was this bastard serious?

"No, there was a dragon in there. She guarded the princess and was just lonely." Peter reminded.

"She didn't get a prince either, she got a donkey." Roman frowned, then snorted and grinned. "Holy fucking shit, a damn children's movie seriously had this tiny male donkey, fall for this huge female dragon and they had little dragon and donkey hybrid babies." He giggled. "And as an adult you're sitting there thinking about this, that this little donkey fucked this huge dragon for them to have babies. Like what the fuck, how would that even fucking work?" Roman was at least laughing.

"Wow, I admit I never thought about it like that before." Peter frowned.

"But you're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Roman smiled.

"Well, I'm thinking about it now, thanks." Peter said dully and nudged him.

"You brought it up." Roman reached over to shove at his shoulder.

"And I wish I hadn't." Peter laughed and wrapped an arm around Roman's neck, pulling him down and locking him under his arm. It wasn't so much as to give him a noogy than to just furiously mess up his hair amidst Roman's protests.

"Hey, stop, fuck, Peter.. Fucking let me go!" Roman struggled, finding himself held tightly and liking that a little too much. "Peter.." He meant it as a growl, but instead whimpered, squirming. Peter was strong, of course, and damn it, that just wasn't fair for various reasons.

"Ooh, so vicious. Come on, you're not even trying. You're an upir, I'd be ashamed." Peter teased, tightening his hold. He wouldn't admit out loud that he liked watching Roman try and get free, how his muscles tensed as he struggled, how he panted and the sounds of distress he made.

Roman could smell him this close as well, Peter smelled woodsy and musky and also a little sweet. It was really fucking nice. Roman finally succeeded in shoving the cackling gypsy away, whether he actually succeeded, or Peter let him go, he wasn't sure. Roman merely huffed before raking his fingers through his hair to fix it.

"Stop, your hair still looks fine. I couldn't do much damage to it if I tried. What have you got it fixed with, cement?" Peter teased, reaching over to push Roman's hair back. Was it an excuse to touch him? Maybe..?

"You're not funny." Roman glared, blushing furiously and fighting off a shudder. Peter's fingers in his hair was enjoyable to say the least.

"Come on, I'm hilarious. Did I get the baby bat all worked up?" He giggled, but quickly found himself tackled back onto the bed, Roman crawling up to pose over him, showing off fangs in warning. "Ooh, scary.. You don't frighten me, vamp."

Peter was amused, struggling with Roman some more before grabbing his wrists and forcefully rolling him over to his back and wrapping fingers around his neck, not exactly choking, but applying pressure. Roman's fangs retracted anyway, which was a shame, they were awesome.

"Choke hold's illegal." Roman gasped out, then whined, eyes rolling back a bit before closing. Mostly, he was letting Peter have his way and not trying too hard, but he was also enjoying seeing how strong the wolf was, enjoying being held down with such strength. Oh, fuck, it was wonderful. His mother would be mortified, her son, her emperor, wrestling around with a wolf, and happy to lose. To be dominated. He wanted to see what Peter could do to him. He wanted to beg him to squeeze harder.

"I see no ref. No one to save you, pretty boy." Peter panted, grinning down at him. He applied more pressure around Roman's throat and the taller boy whined. He then coughed and Peter let up, thinking he had actually choked him. "Shit, you okay?" He'd genuinely feel bad if he did.

Roman, however, reached up and smacked the side of his face. "You're too easy."

Peter growled and grabbed his wrist, forcing him over to his stomach and wrenching his arm behind his back to hold him down as he squirmed. "Such a bitch move, Godfrey. You know what happens when bitches cry wolf, don't you?"

Roman had stilled, heart racing and mouth dry. All the blood he had had went south long ago, he wasn't sure if Peter had noticed, and if he had, he didn't seem to care. He wished they were in a sexual relationship, because he was pretty certain he'd be getting fucked into the mattress now.

"Fuck you, Rumancek." Roman growled.

"Pretty sure you're the one who's fucked." Peter raised up some and trailed his fingers up and down Roman's side and down to his hip.

Roman's cock twitched hopefully, desperately wanting that hand to move under his hips and unfasten his belt and jeans. "Why don't you show me then, wolf boy?"

"You know what happens, huh? You wanna know what happens to bad little vampires who cry wolf?" Peter leaned down to whisper it in his ear and Roman shuddered. Roman was never a praying person, but he was considering becoming one for the occasion. "They.. get.." Peter wet his lips as he ran his fingers up Roman's side. "Tickled."

"Oh, don't you even dare.." Was all Roman got out before he was being tickled unmercifully, trying not to, but bursting out into uncontrolled giggles. "Fuck.. Peter.. Stop.." More helpless giggles as he tried to wiggle away and buck the other boy off.

"No, you wanted to know what happens to bad little vamps who cry wolf." Peter laughed, holding Roman down under his weight and wiggling his fingers in his ribs. "Now take your punishment."

"Not.. this.. way.." Roman managed a groan and struggled under him, he felt he was about to cum and piss himself at the same time and it wasn't pleasant.. and yet, it was. His arm was free now and he grabbed to the edge of the bed with both hands, trying to pull himself free. "Please.." More giggles. "Stop.. Peter.. Stop.."

"No. I don't want to." Peter was using both hands on each side now to torture him. "Say you're sorry.."

"For what?!" Roman shrieked.

"Slapping me, for one.." Peter giggled.

"I'm going to.. piss my bed.. you asshole.." He had tears in his eyes now and was gasping for breath. His cheeks hurt from the forced smiles and his stomach cramped from the laughter. Admittedly, this was kinky and Roman was concerned for what was getting him off at this point.

"That'll be your own fault." Peter stopped and Roman panted heatedly for breath.

The wolf didn't much mind that he was sitting on his friend's ass as he writhed and breathed heavily underneath him. Roman flinched and tensed when Peter began trailing his fingers up and down his sides again. Okay, it wasn't the most heterosexual excuse to touch him, but he was touching him, so..

"You gonna be a good boy?" Peter asked.

Roman shuddered, tingling all over. "No.." Least he was honest.

Peter hummed and pushed his right hand under Roman's shirt before shoving his head down with the left hand and holding it to the mattress. Roman wanted to fucking scream, because this just wasn't fair. And yet, he was perfectly happy to allow it to continue, and let Peter do what he wanted right now. He squirmed as the wolf's long nails lightly scraped up and down his skin, inching toward the front and making him gasp and try to arch his hips. Peter noted that Roman's skin was soft and smooth, and so warm. He honestly wasn't consciously aware that he was absently rocking his hips down against Roman's ass, but Roman was very painfully aware.

"Guess I'm gonna have to keep punishing you then." Peter tisked, allowing his fingertips to ghost along Roman's bare skin under his shirt.

Roman growled, because why the fuck did Peter have to talk like that?! It was killing him. That growl turned into a giggled whine as Peter began tickling him again. "Fuck.. No.. Stop.." He cackled madly, close to literally peeing in his pants. Peter's fingers tightened in his hair as he held his head down on the bed, and he was close to cumming as well. He liked this, and hated it, but mostly he loved it and wanted more of it.

That was not to be though as a sudden pounding at the door made them both stop and go silent. "Roman, why is this door locked? What are you doing in there?" Olivia shouted through the door.

"Masturbating!" Roman yelled back, raising his head as Peter released his hair. He could just see her rolling her eyes as she sighed.

"Then why are you laughing?" She asked.

"It's to clown porn." Roman replied and Peter rolled his eyes that time and moved off of him to Roman's disappointment and irritation at his mother's interruption.

Olivia sighed in agitation. "Such insolence. Open this door."

Roman groaned and got up. "Fine."

"Should I hide in the closet, or..?" Peter trailed off.

"Shut up. No." Roman opened the door, but deliberately stood in his mother's way. "You're home." He observed.

"Who have you got in there?" She asked, arms crossed. She knew he didn't have friends, least none he talked about, and he wasn't known for bringing any conquests home.

"A friend." Roman simply said, naturally appearing bored.

"What friend?" Olivia pressed, she looked past him and Peter waved at her sheepishly. "Oh.. I see.." She glared at Roman.

"You remember Peter? I told you he was in a few of my classes." Roman merely said. "He was just about to pound me into the mattress.."

Olivia glowered at him and was about to open her mouth to say something scolding.

"Cuz we were wrestling." Roman added, he looked back to Peter. "Peter was thinking about joining the wrestling team at school." He looked back at Olivia, who seemed unimpressed. "I think he'd be good at it, he's a werewolf, you know."

"Yes, of course, darling. We'll talk about this later." She then left and Roman closed and locked the door back.

"Can't have her barging in while you're watching clown porn, huh?" Peter quipped. "And wrestling team..?"

"Shut up." Roman sighed and raked his hair back. "I just like fucking with her."

"Does she not know that you're..? Or does she just not accept it..?" Peter asked seriously.

"Well, she's an upir too, so she should know I'm also one." Roman smarted.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I meant that you're gay?"

"Oh, she knows." Roman sat back down and retrieved the ashtray that got knocked to the floor while they wrestled, he didn't seem to mind the ashes on the floor. He sat it back on the bed and lit another cigarette. "She just doesn't care unless the guy I'm with doesn't meet her standards. You're not them."

"I kindly figured." Peter shrugged.

"It's okay, I'll tell her she has nothing to worry about and that there's nothing going on between us. She probably won't like that we're friends though. I don't give a fuck." Roman continued to smoke. "No offense, Peter, there's nothing wrong with you, she's the one with the hang up." He assured. Because really, there was nothing wrong with Peter in Roman's eyes.

"It's okay. I've gotten worse." Peter gave a hint of a smile.

That Roman had said there wasn't anything going on between them was replaying in his head. Peter saying it was one thing, but Roman actually saying it felt.. well, Peter wasn't exactly sure how it felt, but it felt odd and had sent a strange twinge through him. He shrugged it off for now.

"Should I get going?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we should, to your house." Roman said, staring up at him hopefully.

"Oh, did you wanna go too?" Peter asked and Roman nodded. "Uh, okay.. I guess I need to help you with your English anyway, you slept through the class and the teacher decided not to bother you, told me to bring you up to speed." Peter said, starting to head for the door.

"On second thought, you should leave." Roman took a drag and blew out the smoke.

"Haha." Peter said dryly. "Come on, you have to take me home anyhow, princess." He grabbed Roman's arm and pulled him up.

Roman complied with a exaggerated weary sigh, he could smoke in the car. He drove Peter home and brought his books and shit with him when he followed Peter down the rickedy stairs and into the less than fancy trailer. Lynda greeted them both with a warm smile and a kiss to Peter's cheek that made Roman feel he was missing out on something.

"Hey, you guys hungry? I'm right now putting on supper. Roman, you want to join us?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you, Ms. Rumancek." Roman replied awkwardly.

"Geesh, don't call me that. Makes me feel old, and I'm not ready to be that." Lynda smiled and shook her head. "Lynda is fine."

"Okay, got it." Roman rubbed his palms together uncertainly.

Peter grabbed to his jacket and tugged him along. "Holler at us when it's ready, we have some homework to do." He told his mom.

"Kay, don't study too hard." Lynda called as they headed down the hallway to Peter's small room.

"Sooo.. are we going to play school? You going to be my teacher?" Roman grinned as Peter shut the door, not to keep his mom out, but merely for privacy to study.

"Here you go again. First doctor, now teacher." Peter shook his head and went about getting his books out of his bag after he sat down on the bed. "What is with you?"

"I'm kinky and dirty-minded." Roman said, sitting on the bed as well.

"That I believe. Get out your English book. Turn to page 146." Peter instructed.

"See? You're a natural teacher." Roman smiled. He grabbed a wooden ruler out of his bag and swiped a finger across the edge. "Will you spank me if I misbehave and act out?"

Peter sighed. "No, especially since you obviously left your slutty schoolgirl outfit at home."

Roman cocked his head. "How did you know I had a slutty schoolgirl outfit?"

Peter twitched, at Roman's persistence and at the thought of Roman actually dressed as a slutty schoolgirl, he did not need that image right now. "You actually have one to fit you?"

Roman giggled. "No. But I could get one."

Peter growled and took his ruler away, tossing it to the floor. Roman pouted and bit his lip. Peter sighed. "Why are you like this?"

"Bad upbringing?" Roman replied, shrugging and batting his eyes in boredom.

Yeah, Peter could believe that. "We're going to actually study and do homework." He told him.

"But I don't want to." Roman huffed.

"Nobody wants to. Turn to page 146." Peter handed him his book.

Roman groaned and opened the book. "Yes, Sir, Mister Rumancek."

Peter twitched again. "Stop calling me that."

"Why?" A grin spread across Roman's lips. "You like it?" He teased.

"No. Now let's get started."

"You sure you don't want to spank me?"

Peter glared at him. "At this point, I'm seriously considering it."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cuz you'd get your way and wouldn't learn anything." Peter told him.

"Well, duh, it's not so I'd fucking learn anything." He smirked coyly and held the book up. "Well, come on, teach', let's get this over with." Roman relented.

They got done pretty quick. Roman wasn't stupid, he was actually incredibly intelligent, he was just disinterested in the material. Peter could understand that. After they finished, Roman had passed out, falling out more gently on Peter's bed, which was indeed much softer than a desk. Peter sighed, letting him sleep. What the fuck had he gotten into? Roman was a handful, he was exhausting. And Roman made him feel things he didn't want to feel or focus on. Roman was trouble. Peter knew he should just get out now while he still had his sanity.

But while Roman slept, Peter found himself thinking about all this while absently stroking Roman's hair. And that felt nice, it felt right. It should feel very wrong. 'Just friends' did not do the things they were doing, especially not today. Tickling? Really? Just to get Roman to writhe and moan? Just to hold him down? Was he that sexually frustrated?

He figured most of the shit Roman said or did was just him seeing what buttons of Peter's he could push and get away with. He hadn't taken anything too far yet. But Peter had been testing the waters on his own himself, seeing how far he was willing to allow himself to venture with the other male. Maybe it was just sexual frustration, and Peter just needed to find a girlfriend to fool around with instead. Yeah, that's all it was, Roman had nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got longer than the first two. I found a direction to go, and mostly it's angst and confusion as Peter struggles with what he wants and Roman's a moody brat. I don't care much for slow burns, since the shows never let them be together in the first place, I like to just have them be together and be disgustingly cute in fanfic land.. but I'm trying the slow burn thing. Also, I loved the little donkey/dragon hybrid babies in the Shrek movies. Title altered from Tori Amos' A Sorta Fairytale.


	4. A Shift and Burning Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter watches him like a hawk in class as usual, but after the wolf has one single tiny moment of doubt, a mood shifts and Roman can feel it. They both realize they should go after other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of that dreaded doubt. The wrong kind of smut at the end, but it's short. OMC/Roman, I apologize in advance. It is consensual tho.

Roman had been surprised at himself when he first told Peter he saw him in his dreams. He had just blurted it out, and felt like kicking himself. It hadn't been a bad pickup line. He had really been having dreams of Peter before school had started back up, before he first ever saw Peter, met Peter, knew of Peter, or learned his name was Peter. Usually in those dreams his house was burning, flames licking up the old structure quickly, engulfing everything he had ever known. He'd watch in horror as the bright orange blaze destroyed his home. And usually someone was grabbing him and forcefully dragging him away. It wasn't a fireman, or a family member, but they were male.

'Come on, Roman, let's go! Leave it!' They would shout, pulling him out of the heat and the fire.

'But, I can't..' Roman would protest and try to pull away, but the other would not let him.

'Leave it!' He would say as he drug Roman out to the lawn. Roman would be coughing and taking in gulps of fresh air as they both sat in the grass. He'd then get a good look at his savior, a shaggy dark haired boy who'd hold him tightly. 'It's okay, you're okay, Shelley's okay..'

He'd never mention their mother, and Roman would often ponder if that meant she had never been in any danger during the fire, or if maybe she died in it. He also didn't know how he felt about that last thought. Sure, he and his mother had their differences, and a lot of the time he wished she'd just fuck off and leave him be. But he wasn't sure he actually wanted her dead.

'Peter, it's all gone.. It's gone, Peter.. It's gone..' He would babble as he cried into Peter's chest, Peter holding him. He called the mystery male Peter in every dream, even before he had first ever laid eyes on him awake in the real world.

'Not all of it.' Peter would say, stroking his hair. 'You're still here. You're not getting rid of me like that, Godfrey.' And he'd kiss Roman's head before getting to his feet and helping Roman up with him. Roman would cling to him, still shaky from the traumatic experience and happy to have support.

Sometimes Peter would drag him out and they'd leave in the car, Peter driving as Roman stared back at the flames devouring his house. He never gave a shit about the house, but there were things in the house he didn't want destroyed.

So it seemed spooky when Roman saw his dream savior at school in the real world, and learned his name was indeed Peter. They were just dreams, so it had to be coincidence. After all, dreams didn't mean anything, did they?

Life wasn't a fairytale, so Roman didn't expect anyone to come rescue him, he wasn't the princess in the tower. He was the dragon, and no one wanted to save one of those creatures. They wanted dragons dead. He never knew how or why the fire started in his dreams, he just knew the dreams plagued him.

\--xx--

Peter had scooted his desk much closer to Roman's in class, always watching him like a hawk. He made sure to keep his focus on both the class's lecture and on Roman, he was good at that. The teachers didn't mind, since every time they asked Peter a question to make sure he was indeed paying attention, he'd answer quickly and correctly. So it proved he obviously was paying attention to their lesson and not just to Roman, so they saw no reason to bother him. Excellent werewolf hearing and senses also helped.

It was when Roman would be alert and stare back that was creepy and Peter would shift his focus more to the lecture and watch Roman out of the corner of his eye. Neither boy gave a shit about what any other student thought about their staring contests. And everyone was pretty much used to it and didn't care. Though, those girls secretly still 'shipped' them and bet on when they'd finally and officially become an item.

Roman was chewing on his pen when he started to doze off. Peter shook his head and grabbed the pen, and placed a small soft pillow on the desk so when Roman's head dropped, it dropped onto it. Which was funny since Roman jerked his head back up suddenly and stared at the pillow as if it were the most confusing object in the world, he then straightened up and glared at Peter, who now had his focus back forward. Peter gave a sly smirk and handed Roman his pen back without looking at him.

"Maybe we could all pay attention to the lesson if Godfrey and his gypsy boyfriend weren't flirting all through class." That was Ricky a couple of desks behind Peter. It hadn't been said nasty, at least.

"Aweh, someone's jealous." Peter turned back to grin and bat his eyes at him deliberately.

"You wish." Ricky retorted.

"Come on, Ricky, you and I both know that even if Peter and I weren't here, you still wouldn't be paying attention." Roman said, not staring back and instead admiring his little pillow. Peter was at least the most thoughtful friend he ever had.

"You do make it so hard to focus, Godfrey." Ricky snickered, leaning forward. "Hey, you thirsty, pretty boy?"

"Not really." Roman said.

Ricky shrugged casually. "Well, when you are, let me know." He grinned as Peter glared at him. "Aweh, someone jealous?" He laughed.

"No." Peter turned back around. "Nothing to be jealous of."

There couldn't be anything to be jealous of, Roman and Peter weren't a thing. What did he care who fucked Roman? Least he shouldn't care. He was merely worried about Roman's safety, that was all. He wasn't jealous.

Peter dropped his eyes to his notebook and started scribbling furiously. He'd draw to take his mind off of it. He'd focus on that, he couldn't focus on the lesson anymore. He ignored that pang that went through his chest and the gnawing at his guts. He needed his mind off Roman Godfrey. There wasn't anything between them and there never would be. He hated the thought, but even Roman had said so. Besides, Roman was out of his damn league.

Roman was staring at him now, it was a little more weird than it should be that Peter now had his focus solely on his notebook, and not on him. It was like something in the air had just shifted, Roman could feel it and he frowned. Had Roman done something wrong? Peter had sat close to him and kept watch on him all day, and every day for a week now, but now, he couldn't even look at him.. Maybe Peter just got a creative burst and had to draw.. Or maybe it was just him. Suddenly Roman came to the conclusion that maybe Peter really was just a lost cause, and eventually he'd get tired of him too and leave. Peter would never like him in that way. He should accept that.

Roman glanced back at Ricky, who was lounging back in his desk. He blew Roman a kiss and smiled at him. Roman could have and get whatever guy he wanted, so why go after one who didn't want him?

The bell rang and Roman got up and handed Peter his pillow back. "Here, thanks for letting me drop on it."

"No, this is yours. I made it for you." Peter tried to hand it back, but Roman wouldn't take it. Okay, so he had only cut and sewn together the material and stuffed it with cotton and sewn it shut, but still..

"Just don't." Roman said, grabbing his stuff and leaving the classroom.

"Don't what?" Peter called after him, confused. He grabbed his stuff as well and followed. "Roman?" But Roman was gone, he had vanished quickly in a sea of student bodies.

What the fuck had happened? Ugh, fine, if Roman wanted to be that way, let him. He thankfully wasn't in Peter's next class.

But he didn't see Roman for the rest of the day, and he wasn't there to take him home after school, that meant riding the damn bus. There he saw Letha Godfrey riding alone, looking bored. She was pretty, and soft and sweet.. Peter should be going after a girl like her, not worrying about Roman's mood swings. So he got up and stood next to her seat.

"This seat taken?" He smiled.

"Oh, you're Roman's friend." Letha smiled.

"Yeah, I, uh.. Lame introduction, I know. Can I sit here?" Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, I don't mind. You're Peter, right?" She asked as Peter sat down.

"Right." He smiled back at her and they talked on the way to their destinations.

She was nice, and Peter should be interested in her. He would, he told himself. He'd get to know her better, maybe start a relationship with her. Then he wouldn't be so worried about whatever the fuck he felt for Roman, then maybe he wouldn't feel anything for Roman. It's not that he was adament that he wasn't gay, or that he couldn't be gay.. No, he had nothing against that, he wouldn't care if he was gay.. Roman was just confusing and difficult.. And Roman could do so much better. It was just too complicated.

\--xx--

Roman cut the rest of his classes to go hit up a bar, where his fake ID didn't just get him in and served as much as his last name did instead. He was majorly out of place there, the patrons being blue collar, all hardened and weathered from years of hard work. They didn't like him there, they didn't want him there.

He still lit a cigarette and got his drink.. and not getting to enjoy but two satisfying draws on the smoke before a much older man was taking his cigarette and putting it out in his drink. The man was haggard and weary looking and he wasn't happy with Roman's existence in general. The rest of the experience had been all kinds of horrible, and filled with shit he didn't need. The guy was bitching about his brother losing his job when the steel mill closed down. It was irrigating since Roman's father was the cause of that, Roman had nothing to do with it. Of course rather than say that, Roman popped his mouth off about the dude's brother and felt his face be grabbed tightly in a large rough hand. He really needed to learn how to shut up. And the man told him so. Along with that Roman was an insolent brat, a spoiled rich bitch, and all the other usual insults. Roman could have cared less at the moment.

The guy was angry.. and at him.. Since his dad was dead, Roman would have to atone for his old man's sins and mistakes. It was bullshit, but wasn't that the way it went? It shouldn't, Roman wasn't his father.

The bartender had long since called Olivia to let her know Roman was there, and she had arrived right in time to dare the guy to hit her son as he held the glass of liquor to Roman's cheek, squishing his face, and close to smashing it against his face. The man thought better of it and left the bar to head to the area with the pool tables, cursing under his breath. Olivia drug her son out of the bar and Roman tuned out much of her griping.

"Why aren't you at school?" Olivia demanded as she drove him home. Someone else came to collect Roman's car.

"No reason.." Roman said, looking out the window.

"Is it that gypsy boy?" Olivia asked.

"No, we're doing just great." Roman sighed.

"I still don't want you hanging around that mutt. To think you brought such trash in my house. I cannot believe you. I don't want you bringing him back to my house. I certainly don't want you dating him." Olivia snarled.

"I told you not to worry about that. Peter's straight as an arrow, he has no interest in me, even told me so himself." Roman told her, looking over at her.

"You have an interest in him." She observed, like she could already see her son's heart breaking bit by bit. She had been there before. Why did her son have to mirror that? It brought up bad memories as it was.

"It doesn't matter. We're not an item, we haven't done anything, and I'm not going to run off with him." Roman gazed back out the window.

"He'll just run off and leave you, darling, gypsys always leave. I'm only concerned for you, I don't want anything to happen to you." She sighed. "Just don't get too attached, it wouldn't benefit you."

Roman didn't know that he trusted his mother's concern for him or her sincerity. His mother didn't really care about his feelings, she only cared about appearances. But she was right about one thing, it was not benefiting him to get too attached to Peter. Though he was already attached, so that sucked.

That night he had another fire dream, and this time Peter didn't come to save him. Roman had watched as the house around him burned, being trapped inside in the middle of the destruction. He kept waiting for someone, that someone never coming or showing up. He could feel the heat from the fire, and smell the smoke. He started choking and coughing, hoping that maybe the fumes would kill him before the fire could cook him alive..

Then he remembered, he was an upir, the fire would indeed kill him, but the smoke would not. There was three main ways to kill an upir: decapitation, destroy the heart, and burning. Peter had already destroyed his heart, but not fatally. And now he was going to burn to death, which wasn't preferable. He was trapped, the flames getting closer. He couldn't back up, he had no way out, the feeling was hopeless. So he just had to accept his fate. He waited for the fire to engulf him, anticipating the agonizing pain from the flames.

Roman woke up before the fire had reached him, panting and disoriented for a second. There was no smoke, there was no fire. Even so, the dream still played in his head. It was just a dream, but it still felt way too real and way too awful. He sat up and tried hard not to, but he was crying, dropping his head in his hands and sobbing pathetically. He could just hear his mom now, 'stop that this instant, you think he would cry over you..?' Roman knew the answer was no.

\--xx--

The next day at school, Peter was waiting for him by the door. "Hey, what the fuck happened yesterday? Where did you go?"

"Oh.. I, uh.. I didn't feel good, so I went home." Roman shrugged.

"You didn't feel good?" Peter asked.

"That's what I said." Roman pushed past him and Peter followed him to his locker.

"Are you mad at me?" Peter asked.

Roman unlocked his locker and stilled. He really had no reason to be mad at Peter, he hadn't done anything. It was Roman who felt weird about all of this. "No, why would I be?"

"You're avoiding me." Peter pointed out.

"No, I'm not. Stop acting clingy." Roman got his books and shut the locker and headed on to his first class.

"Okay.. I didn't think I was being clingy.." Peter shook his head. He seriously wasn't trying to be. It's not like he went to Roman's house and started banging on the doors, or called and texted him a bunch of times. He hadn't even called or texted him once. He gave him space and let him be. He was merely worried about Roman, that was all. Was that it, that he hadn't called or texted? Maybe he should have.

Shit just suddenly felt strained between them, and Peter wasn't sure he liked that. In fact, he didn't like it. It was like one moment Roman was happy and being coy and flirting with him, then a switch flipped and he turned so cold. He didn't want the pillow Peter gave him, when just a moment prior he had been caressing the thing and staring at it affectionately. And now Roman didn't want to even be at school or be around him. What had happened?

He watched Roman as usual, but Roman didn't even glance his way. Roman just merely folded his arms on top of his desk and rested his head on them, in every single class. He'd shut his eyes and Peter wasn't sure if he was a sleep or what, the teachers pretty much left Roman alone, but he had presented each of them a doctor's note or whatever at the start of each class, so that probably excused him to play possum.

Roman often just disappeared, even though that wasn't an upir power or ability, he was just good at slinking off. One time Peter saw him talking to Ricky in the hallway, smiling and flirting, touching the jock's shoulder and all that shit that felt faked. Roman then grabbed Ricky's hand and lead him off to the bathroom. Peter left an impressive dent in the locker when he punched it and stalked off down the hallway amidst other's whispering. They were talking about him, he knew they were, but he didn't give a shit.

\--xx--

Ricky had him laid back on the vanity sink, pounding into him vigorously. It was an odd angle, but Roman was an upir and was certainly more flexible and didn't seem bothered by it. He softly lapped at the holes in the other male's neck, not much interested in blood. Roman whimpered and laid back as Ricky held his legs up.

"Ah, yeah, fuck.. that's it.." Ricky loved watching how Roman's cock bounced with every thrust, and how his own dick looked sliding in and out of that stretched pink hole. "That's good.. Fuck.."

Ricky came inside the condom, thrusting a few sharp times to milk it before pulling out of Roman to let him up. He pulled off the condom and tossed it to the floor with a soft gross splat and fixed his pants. Roman grimaced at the poorly 'disposed' condom, which was extremely unsanitary, even for this bathroom.

"I needed that. But shit, you barely drank any. Was it the angle? Here, you can drink some more, if you didn't get enough." Ricky offered as Roman hopped down and retrieved his pants and underwear.

"That's kind, but I'm good." Roman slipped the underwear and the pants back on at the same time, pulling them up and fastening his pants before buckling the belt. "I just wanted to be fucked."

Ricky came up behind him and rubbed his hands up his arms, leaning forward to kiss and nuzzle his neck. "You didn't seem into it. You didn't even get hard."

"Just got a lot on my mind." Roman sighed irritably.

"Your boyfriend giving you a hard time?" Ricky smirked.

Roman turned to face him. "Peter is not my boyfriend. He's straight. He doesn't want me that way, we're not dating, and we won't ever be. He doesn't feel that way about me." He gazed down at the floor. He had said it a mantra, mechanically and like it was rehearsed. Basically it was.

Ricky placed his fingers under Roman's chin to lift his head up and his blue eyes met Roman's green ones. "He's an idiot then." Then Ricky was pressing his lips against his, kissing him softly.

Roman had stilled at first. This was the first time Ricky had ever kissed him. What they had always had been casual, and no strings attached. But Roman let himself melt into the kiss. It wasn't Peter, it'd never be Peter, but it felt nice and maybe he needed to be kissed. He wrapped his arms around Ricky's broad shoulders and kissed him back, deepening it. Ricky placed his hands on his hips, pulling him forward. The gypsy was certainly missing out.

Ricky wasn't bad looking by any standards, he was tall and stocky in build without being too over-muscled. He had short and feathery blond hair that redefined the term tousled look. His eyes were blue, but not like Peter's, they were more towards a gray-blue color, a steely blue. He was on the wrestling team, and wore their signature jacket always with a wrestling shirt of some kind and jeans with sneakers. His face was chiseled, but boyish, fuller than Roman's. Roman's mother would be proud if he brought this guy home, not that he cared what she would think. This was the guy he should want to be with. The guy he should be with.

Ricky ended the kiss with a couple of soft pecks, he smiled and rubbed their noses together. "So, you wanna go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Why not? I have to take my cousin, so.." Roman sighed.

"I take it you'd not be going if not for that?" Ricky winced playfully.

"Probably not." Roman looked down and stepped back away from Ricky. "Just not my thing."

"I really do like you, Roman. I've never wanted to push it, but I do." Ricky admitted.

"You shouldn't. I'm poison." Roman said.

"Every man has his poison of choice. Maybe I choose you." Ricky extended his hand like in a grand gesture.

Roman snorted and laughed. "That's so cheesy." And it was, it felt like something Peter would say and do. Roman suddenly felt heartsick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Letha are not going to be a thing. Ugh, that pairing made my skin crawl. It feels like every other show with two male leads who are friends. 'We'll put this chick in the middle of the two guys and that'll make people see that they're not gay, it'll be like they both wanna bone her instead, it's brilliant.' It's actually an annoying trope that I hate and get sick of and wish would die, especially since I will never feel nor buy it. Also, Ricky and Roman will be minimal. I didn't want Ricky to be like Seth from Unexpected made over, he's not going to be the bad guy.


	5. Good and Bad Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Peter try to figure stuff out and mend things. And Roman has a fainting spell that he doesn't easily wake up from at first. Roman has his kinks. The kinks in his relationship with Peter, and the kinks in his sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a kinda rough sex scene at the end (sadly not Romancek) that's just role play, they're both into it and it's consensual.

Peter had chain-smoked the whole time Roman had been in the bathroom, now he was waiting for Roman at his locker. When Roman finally came up to grab his books, the upir actually smiled and said hello. They were alone in the hallway.

"You okay?" Peter asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Roman shrugged.

"Guess you got thirsty." Peter remarked.

"No, just horny." Roman sighed. "I wanted it this time." It was part lie, he hadn't really enjoyed it this time, but he didn't mind Ricky enjoying himself. It wasn't Ricky's fault he was distracted.

"Really? Okay.. Least you.." Peter stopped and stared, wishing he could make the right words appear, they weren't even in his head. "Least you wanted it, I guess.." He sighed, and slouched.

"Peter.. what the fuck is going on..? I really need to know.. I like you, and I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you anyway I could have you, even just as a friend.." Roman wet his lips. "But it's beginning to feel like you don't even want to be friends.."

Peter's head snapped up and he shook it. "No, no, Roman, that's not it at all. I.." Really, how did he defend that? He had been thinking he was better off not knowing Roman, hadn't he? But still.. Wait.. How the fuck was Roman turning this shit around? Those had been just thoughts, he was allowed those. "Wait, you're the one who's been acting like you don't want to be friends anymore. Don't fucking turn this around on me."

Roman let out a breath and glared. "I have not."

"Yes, you have. You wouldn't even take the pillow I made for you. If I didn't want to be your friend, I'd never made you a pillow, and I certainly wouldn't be worrying about you hurting yourself again. And you've been avoiding me like the plague, brushing me off and shit. And why? What did I do to you?" Peter asked, all with very good points.

Roman shook his head. "Nothing. Peter, you did nothing. It's my hang up." 

"Then why are you hung up? I do want to be your friend." Peter really didn't want to give him up just because he had some doubts. He wanted to work through those doubts.

"I don't know.. I.. I.." Roman dropped his bookbag and raised a hand up to his head. It had hit him all at once and suddenly he had felt faint. There was static in his ears, he heard Peter calling him, but it sounded muffled and far off even though Roman knew he was standing right there in front of him. He shook his head and tried to shake the sick feeling off as it washed over him. "Peter..?" He took a step back and stumbled, every nerve was crawling and twitching under his skin, it was quite painful.

Then everything went black for Roman and he indeed dropped.. and luckily right into Peter's arms who had been expecting him to fall and was ready to catch him.

"Roman..? Shit.. whoa, whoa, I got you.. Roman?" He lowered him to the floor and shook him slightly. Usually Roman woke back up easily, but he was still out. "Roman? Wake up, come on." He shook him a little harder with no luck. "Fuck.." He had knew Roman was going to drop as soon as he dropped his bag, turning a shade paler and his eyes becoming unfocused as they struggled to stay open.

Peter lightly tapped his cheeks a couple of times and Roman's head just lulled to the side. He was out cold. He was still breathing, and still had a heartbeat, Peter had to irrationally reassure himself of that. He lifted an eyelid and saw Roman's eyes were rolled up and he only saw the white, which was freaky.

"Okay.. We'll get you to the nurse, if she's even there.." Peter lifted the sleeping boy up bridal style and carried him to the nurse's office. It was just odd how Roman wasn't waking up this time and was concerning.

The nurse wasn't there and Peter lifted him onto the table with great difficulty even for a wolf. He panted and was pretty sure he threw out his back. If Roman were awake, he may have quipped it was because Peter was probably aging in dog years as he aged in human years. Fuck, he honestly hoped not.

Peter got a paper towel and wet it, squeezing out the excess water before taking it over to wipe Roman's forehead and face. What was he trying to prove? He did care about Roman, maybe more than he should, or more than he ever wanted to, but he did. So this wasn't perfect, it was flawed, but so what.

"Fuck.. You always wake up.. If I kiss you will you wake up? No, that always seemed too rapey to me.." Besides, if he was ever going to kiss him, he wanted Roman to be awake for it.

The nurse came back and tried smelling salts and shit to wake Roman up, but that wasn't working. They couldn't get him awake, he just twitched every once in awhile in his sleep. At first, Peter thought he was having a seizure, but that wasn't the case. It was an hour after he passed out that Roman finally came to, opening his eyes and taking a deep breath before smacking his lips. He raised up and stretched, yawning.

"Shit.. How long've I been out?" He asked groggily.

Peter sat lounged back in an uncomfortable chair, arms folded and eyes narrowed at Roman. "Two fucking weeks, asshole." He groused.

Romans eyes widened in alarm. "What? You're not fucking serious?" He gazed around frantically. No, he was in the nurse's office, he would not have been in the damn nurse's office for two whole weeks if he were in a coma, he'd be at the Institute, or at home. He glared at Peter. "Fuck you.."

"Yeah, I'm just fucking with you. You were out an hour though, we couldn't wake you up no matter what we did." Peter explained, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"An hour..? And you tried to wake me up? Shit. The only fucking time I sleep for a long period is when no one tries to wake me up. Like at your house the other night when you let me sleep." And he always woke up without a problem any other time anyone tried to wake him up. "That's odd." Roman yawned. He still felt drowsy.

"We were about to call your mom, so she could call your doctor, or come and collect you." Peter said.

"I'm so fucking glad you didn't." Roman snickered. "Thank you so much for that."

Peter cleared his throat. "We didn't tell Shelley, we figured we'd not worry her yet and let her finish art class."

"Well, now you don't have to worry her at all. She doesn't need to be worried about me." Roman said.

"Yeah, cuz she would be." Peter pointed out, standing up.

"Yeah, and she doesn't need to be stressed out. I'm okay. So, thanks for not bothering her." Roman attempted to get off the table and regretted it as the room spun and he felt dizzy.

Peter was there to steady him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roman replied, noticing one of Peter's hands on the small of his back, the other hand holding one of Roman's so he would have support, he guessed. But it was still nice, and that sucked.

Thankfully the dizziness soon passed and he could stand normally on his own. He got a paper cup out of a cabinet and got some water from the sink and drank it down quickly before getting another drink.

"I think the nurse needs to check you out first." Peter told him.

"Nah, I'm good. I wanna go home. Can you drive me home..? No, fuck that, I wanna go to your home. Can you drive me to your home?" Roman quickly corrected, tossing the cup.

"I think it would be best if you went to yours.. Not cuz I don't want you at mine, you're always welcome there.. It's just what if you need to go see.. What's-His-Name..? Your doctor..?" Peter grabbed their bookbags and jackets.

"Pryce?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, him." Peter lead him out of the office and down the hall. "What if you need to see him?"

"I have a card in my wallet, it has his name and number on it and you can call him if you need to for me." Roman told him.

Peter nodded. "Oh, okay.. What about food.. I don't have anything for you." He had stopped.

Roman stopped with him. "What're you talking about? You have plenty of food."

"I have human food.. I meant blood.." Peter elaborated, continuing on their way out.

"Oh, I'll be okay for awhile. I don't have to feed every fucking second." Roman replied, following. "I also have a cooler in the trunk with some of the synthetic blood in it. I'm good, really."

"Okay, we'll go to my house then. But you should call your mom and tell her-"

"No!" Roman shouted, startling Peter just a bit. He swallowed and took a breath, tone returning to normal. "No, I don't want her to know yet, if she knows, she'll make me come home and hover over me and act like mother of the year.. Or she'll take me to see Pryce anyway and hover and act like mother of the fucking year." He didn't need her faux sympathy.

"Okay, okay, we won't call her. It's okay." They had made it to the parking lot and Peter wrapped him up in a hug that Roman leaned into. "It's okay." He rubbed the distressed boy's back. He didn't want him getting worked up again, just in case his fainting was brought on by stress this time. "Come on, let's go home." He had said it as force of habit, 'let's go home', but it almost sounded like he was saying it to Roman to imply their home was the same home.

Peter got him to the car and drove him to the trailer. He helped him down the stairs, terrified of Roman falling out suddenly and tumbling down those stairs.. Or doing the same at his house and falling down those stairs and Peter not being there to catch him. They weren't pleasant thoughts and Peter didn't like them. He got Roman in the house and made him some tea. Lynda was still out in town and wouldn't be back home for awhile.

"So, what do you see in Ricky?" Peter asked, against his better judgement.

Roman sipped his tea. "He has a big dick."

Peter snorted. "Is that your thing, big cocks? There's nothing else you like about him?"

"Well, he's good looking, he's strong, he's not a complete asshole." Roman shrugged.

Peter started to ask of they were dating, or was it just casual hookups, but he didn't want to.

"Why do you care? You told me there was nothing between us." Roman reminded.

"No, the only one who's said that is you. I said I didn't know. I don't know." Peter corrected him. He had thought it, but he hadn't said it out loud, he was positive he hadn't said it out loud, and Roman could not read minds, he was sure of that too.

Roman sighed and sat the tea cup down on the coffee table on a crocheted drink coaster. "Peter, I'm not stupid or naive. You don't feel that way about me, and you probably never will. I'm just not shitting myself." And he didn't want false hope.

"Roman, I care about you. I do like being around you." Peter didn't tell him that he already did feel that way about him, he just wished he didn't, and he doesn't fucking know why.

Maybe it was because of the nagging feeling that their story couldn't possibly end well, Roman was rich and privileged, and Peter would eventually pack up and leave. This wasn't a fairytale. He had felt stupid and hypocritical since he had tried to convince Roman they could have happy endings. Maybe they could, separately, but not together.. right?

Roman wasn't the dragon. Olivia was the dragon, and Roman was the princess, guarded and protected fiercely. Ricky would be the prince or white knight that Olivia would actually approve of. Peter was the gypsy werewolf, and he'd be the one slain if it came down to keeping him away from Roman. So maybe Roman was right, there was was nothing between them and there never could be. And that very thought cut him deep. Maybe he didn't want it that way. This wasn't a fairytale, and he didn't want it to be if it meant he'd have to give up Roman.

"It's okay, Peter, we're okay. I told you it changed nothing." Roman went back to his tea. "You wanna get started on homework?"

"Huh?" Peter was brought out of his thoughts by that. "You wanna do homework? No fooling around?"

"I've just not got the energy to fool around right now, rain check though." Roman smiled a little.

Peter sighed. "Okay, homework.." He didn't like this, it felt off, it felt wrong. He'd love to be back in Roman's bed, wrestling around, and at least.. At least what? At least getting to touch him without it having feelings involved? But it already did have feelings involved. Fuck the fairytale. He wanted to make his own ending.

"So, me and Ricky are going to the Halloween dance. It's not a date, I just have to take Letha and he's coming with us. Do you wanna join us?" Roman had again interrupted his thoughts.

Letha? Peter would admit he would like to make Roman jealous for a change.. But he didn't want to play that, and he was also positive he didn't feel that way about Letha, he liked her as a friend, but not in the ways he liked Roman. He wished he did, he tried, but there really was nothing there. Also, she was Roman's cousin and Roman was close to her. It wouldn't be right, it didn't feel right anyhow. Maybe it was because he didn't have the natural strong urge to touch her or be around her like he did with Roman.

Peter also hadn't planned on going to that stupid dance, but now he might just stop by for a bit. So, Halloween dance it was.

\--xx--

Roman left Peter's, but didn't drive straight home, instead he stopped at Ricky's. His parents were out anyway and Roman wanted to be fucked in an actual bed.

"Hey, Roman, you okay? I heard about you passing out." Ricky asked as he greeted him at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fucking peachy." Roman sighed, following him inside. "Got any of the hard shit?"

"Just in my pants." Ricky grinned.

Roman rolled his eyes at the lame pun, arms folded. "Don't make me smack you."

Ricky giggled. "I'm sorry. Yeah, we got vodka." He excused himself and went to retrieve it. They spent some time just drinking and bullshitting.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Roman told him, watching Ricky remove his clothes as he waited already naked on the bed.

"That's okay. I've taken advantage of you too. It's not like I don't get anything out of it." Ricky reasoned, crawling up between his legs and pushing them apart to settle between them.

Ricky sucked his cock as he opened him up with slick fingers, kind of liking being able to take his time with Roman for a change instead of a quick and sloppy bathroom hookup. He rolled the condom on quickly and shoved inside, fucking him too gently at first.

"Fuck me harder.. You can do better than that.." Roman purred, licking his lips and wrapping his legs around the other male's waist. "Tear me up.. Come on.. dominate me.. hold me down.. show me how strong you are.." He dug his heels into Ricky's back, running hands down his chest and admiring the toned definition of the wrestler. He had never really got to have him fully naked before.

Ricky groaned. "Yeah, is that what you want, baby..? Such a kinky bitch.." He wrapped his hands around Roman's throat and squeezed tightly, constricting his airway. He couldn't kill him, not like this. And he only wanted to hurt him because Roman liked it. It wasn't unusual for Roman to ask for this kind of treatment. It was just roleplay and Ricky didn't hate obliging him and playing along. "Looks like I got me a naughty little bitch.."

Roman flushed brightly and bit his lip, gasping for air, eyes glazed over. "Fuck.. you.." He purred.

Ricky laughed. "Are we playing it that way..? Okay.." He released his neck and uncoiled his legs from his waist, shoving them apart forcefully. "Spread your fucking legs and keep them open while I pound that little ass into the mattress."

He cackled when Roman growled and started to shove at him. Okay, so Ricky was a wrestler, worked out and was strong, but Roman was a fucking upir, and could totally shove him off if he actually wanted to. Roman wanted to play, and Ricky would stop if he actually wanted him to. Ricky grabbed his wrists and held his hands above his head as he began thrusting into him roughly.

"Ah, fuck.. fuck.." Roman whimpered. And well, at least he was hard and enjoying it this time. He turned his head and whined.

Ricky took one of his hands away from holding Roman's wrists and grabbed his face, forcing it back to look at him, even as Roman closed his eyes deliberately. "Fucking open your eyes and look at me. Look at me, bitch.." He snapped his hips forward hard and rammed Roman's prostate, making him gasp and open his eyes. "Good boy.. You're gonna mind me, you little bitch. I'm gonna break that ass in.." He pressed a hard bruising kiss to Roman's lips. "Fuck, I love that ass.. You like my big dick in that tight little hole..? Fuck, I do.. So fucking good.."

Ricky pulled out of him and raised off of him to flip him over to his stomach. He grabbed to Roman's hips as he feigned an attempt to crawl away and dragged him back down on the bed. He gave a harsh slap to his ass before he was on him again, pressing him down with his weight into the mattress to Roman's delight.

"Come on, don't be like that.. I'm not done with that little ass yet.." Ricky curled his arms around Roman's legs and pulled them apart so he was spread out on his stomach. He held his hand down between Roman's shoulders and shoved back inside, gaining a sharp cry from the upir underneath him.

"Yes.. Oh, fuck yeah.." Roman whimpered as Ricky held him down with a forearm across his back, shoving him back down as he tried to raise up.

"I'm not done with you yet, hold still." He started thrusting again, hips slapping against the curve of Roman's ass hard and fast. "Love that ass.. uhm, yeah.. so plump.." Ricky rolled his hips as he pressed flush against his ass, he really did love how his hips felt against Roman's ass. "So soft on my hard dick, baby.."

Roman's cock was trapped between him and the mattress, hard and leaking and throbbing painfully. Ricky started fucking him again, brutally and relentlessly plunging his cock in and out of him. It would've been heaven.. If only it were Peter.. In fact, thinking about Peter at a time like this was infuriating.

"Yeah.. such a good boy.. taking my dick so well.. Ah, you're so tight.. Like that, baby? Gonna make you cum on my dick.. cum while I'm fucking that sweet little ass.." He angled his hips to hit his prostate on every thrust, dragging all kind of delicious noises from Roman, pitiful panted whines and pleas, shattered and broken sobs and gasps. He reached under Roman's hips to fondle him.

"Ohh.. oh, fuck.. Oh, god.. fuck.. yeah.." And Roman was cumming against the mattress, trembling and convulsing involuntarily as he tried to buck his hips back into Ricky's. He had let up a little so he could stroke Roman off, but still held him down by his weight. Roman felt tingly all over, he had definitely needed that release.

"There we go, good boy.. Bet that feels so good.. That feel good on that little cock, huh?" Ricky fucked him through his orgasm until he was cumming into the condom soon after. "Fuck yeah, baby.. Oh, that's good.." He buried his face in the back of Roman's neck, keeping him there until he cooled down and panting against his skin.

"That was great.." Roman laughed breathlessly and Ricky hummed in agreement. He didn't let just anyone do this to him. He didn't trust just anybody with his kinks. He trusted Ricky, and could get what he wanted without worry.. and he trusted Peter. They wouldn't actually take advantage of him.

As soon as Roman was let up, he cleaned himself off, dressed and left to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too wanted Roman fucked in a bed, sorry.. It'll probably be the last sexual encounter between Roman and Ricky, I just liked how the scene went. I had Roman's fainting spells to mirror my own as far as the sickness and painful twitching goes. My nerves are shot, and nerve pain sucks ass, and they're taking away from me the medication that helps it. They're bastards. And it really does hurt. Also, I still take fainting spells, but without the painful twitching, guess I'll be going back to that tho, I already am some with the decreased dose.


	6. At the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first misunderstandings are had as Roman sees Peter talking to Letha at the Halloween dance, and basically Ricky tells Peter to get his head out of his ass. Peter and Roman talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, boys slow dancing, and hand holding..

Roman had picked up Letha and she rode beside him, then he picked up Ricky who rode in the back, he even had the top down, enjoying the night. Peter had said he wasn't sure if he was going or not, and he might stop by later, so he didn't need Roman to pick him up.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Ricky had asked him. "James Bond or some shit?"

Roman shrugged. "I'm not really anybody." He had been wearing a nice black suit, with a black bow tie that he managed to pull off quite nicely.

"You have to be somebody, it's like a rule." Ricky said.

"No, it's not." Roman scoffed.

"No, I agree with Ricky on this one, it totally is." Letha put in. She was dressed as some kind of flapper chick from the 1920s.

"See? You're outnumbered." Ricky smirked.

Roman sighed and let his fangs slip out, showing them to Ricky in the rear view mirror. People at the dance would just think they were fake and part of his costume. "There, I'm a vampire in a fucking nice suit." He glared back through the mirror.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Those are sexy." Ricky said.

"And who are you then?" Roman asked.

Ricky was dressed in dirty holey jeans with black boots, a black leather jacket over a black shirt that had white writing on it, which was an A inside of a D (kind of like the anarchy symbol, only it was someone's initials instead), the shirt was probably a wrestling tee. He also had his hair a little more wildly styled than usual.

Ricky held his arms out. "I'm the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. WWE. He's a wrestler."

"Yeah, okay." Roman shook his head. Of course he was a wrestler.

The dance was everything Roman expected it to be, a bunch of people crowding the gym and being too loud. It was irritating and boring. He glared over to where Letha was talking to some boy named Tyler. Ricky had returned with their punch and Roman muttered something about wanting to kill that guy.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about him having a thing for your cousin. I think he's into Christina Wendall anyway. She's probably just giving him tips or some shit. Stop being so defensive. Here." Ricky handed him the punch and he downed it in one go and dropped the cup to the ground. Tyler had smiled and bounded off through the crowd and Roman felt a little better.

That was when Peter came up and started talking to Letha. Peter? He was here already?

He also smiled a little too brightly while they talked and she echoed the smile, reaching up to brush Peter's usually wild dark hair out of his face. Peter wasn't dressed as anything or anyone in particular, just as he always was, like Peter. Roman felt a stab of hurt cut through him when the realization became clear, Peter liked Letha, and she obviously liked him back.

"Uh-oh." Ricky uttered as he noticed. "Hey, it's-"

"It's nothing. I'm not worried about it." Roman lied.

Ricky sighed. "So then, you wanna stand here and stare at cute boys, or do you wanna dance?"

"No." Roman said.

"No, you don't wanna dance, or no, you don't wanna stare at cute boys?" Ricky nudged him playfully. "Neither? We could get out of here." He offered.

Letha looked over their way and pointed out Roman to Peter. Peter waved at him at least. Roman waved back and nodded before breaking his gaze from them to Ricky.

"Let's fucking dance, I guess." He didn't care for this. He was thinking of just taking Ricky up on the offer to leave. So he awkwardly found himself with Ricky's hands on his hips and his arms wrapped loosely around Ricky's shoulders, slow dancing. Why did it have to be slow dancing? "I feel silly."

Ricky chuckled and pulled him closer. "You're doing great."

Letha shook her head as Peter glared over at them. "Looks like you're too late." She patted his shoulder sympathically.

Peter twitched, feeling something icy in his veins. Someone was in his territory. That someone had been in his territory, and they probably weren't going to fuck off while Peter worked through his damn constipated feelings. Someone else had an interest in Roman, and it was selfish to think he was going to wait for Peter to figure his shit out. Peter had came in and saw Letha first and merely asked her how the dance was going and where Roman was. Now he's sorry he asked.

He watched them angrily, the wolf getting closer to the full moon was clawing at his insides. It always knew something that he didn't. It didn't care, it wanted Roman, it didn't have to worry about stupid shit that would come with actually admitting feelings. It couldn't be bothered with it.

The song had ended and Ricky took Roman's hand after they broke apart and kissed the top of it in the world's cheesiest gesture. Peter rolled his eyes. Roman had also rolled his eyes and shoved at him, but did so while laughing and flushing. Peter found himself stalking over to them, still glaring at Ricky.

"Peter, you made it." Roman patted his shoulder. "What were you talking to Letha about?"

"The dance, the weather, where you were. I was going to come over sooner, but you seemed preoccupied." Peter replied, not looking at him, but still sending Ricky a deadly glare.

"Dancing's really not my thing. If you two'll excuse me. I'll be right back." Roman took off and headed for the doors.

Peter hadn't stopped glaring at Ricky, who appeared completely unnerved by it. "Look-" Peter started.

"No, you look. If you're into him, fine, but you need to fucking get the stick out of your ass if you are. Cuz I actually do like him, and I'm not too pussy to admit it. So, man the fuck up, or get the fuck away." Ricky glowered at him, even doing the whole poking him in the chest to make his point thing.

Peter was actually stunned as Ricky merely stalked off away from him. Okay, that hadn't been as expected.

Peter just followed Roman outside and found him sitting on the front steps, smoking a cigarette. He flopped down beside him. "Hey."

"Hey." Roman nodded. "So, you did show up." He offered him a cigarette and Peter took it and the lighter.

"Yeah." Peter lit his cigarette, the flame burning bright in the dark.

"You should be inside dancing with my cousin." Roman said, taking a final drag of his own and tossing it away, the orange embers scattering as it bounced against the ground before dying out.

"She's your cousin, Roman." Peter said, taking a long satisfying drag of his own.

"So?" Roman shrugged. "Don't you like her?"

"So? So, I'm not into her that way. She's nice, but we're just friends. I came tonight because you were here." Peter reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it.

Roman looked down at their hands as if it were his imagination or something. "Don't do this. If all we are is friends, let's just be friends and not do this. It gives me false hope."

"I'm not trying to. Damn it, Roman, I'm still trying to figure my shit out, okay. This isn't fucking easy for me. I keep telling myself there shouldn't be anything between us, that I shouldn't feel anything for you. Because I do feel something for you, and that scares the shit out of me. I'm not trying to be an asshole. You just confuse the shit out of me." Peter was rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. He continued to smoke, blowing out long tendrils of white that rose up into the night.

Roman stared at him in the faint light of the lamp posts, searching his features for any hints of a con. But there was never anything like that with Peter, he was always sincere. "I'm the one who's been an asshole, Peter, not you. I don't know why. I guess I'm scared too, scared you'll leave, and that feels so pathetic and I hate it."

"I'm not gonna leave. Hell, if I did and I had to, I'd tell you where I was going, I'd write, I'd call, I'd come back.. I'd take you with me, if it were possible." Peter told him, tapping the ashes to the ground.

"Don't make promises like that." Roman hissed and tried to pull his hand away, but Peter held it tighter.

"I'm not, don't do this. You always wanna pull away from me, stop it. I'm not the best at this, hell, I'm not good with people in general, but you just came in and fucked everything up, and I don't know what to do with myself or you half of the time. Is it shit Olivia's been telling you? That I'll leave and never come back? That all gypsys leave, right? Well, I'm not like those. Sure, I've traveled, and left other places, but I didn't have any reasons to settle down there, so why not leave them?"

"It's not like I'm gonna suddenly be your reason." Roman said.

"Fuck, Roman, could you just be patient with me? Let me figure shit out here? Please?" Peter pleaded, tossing the cigarette away.

"You're the one who said there'd never be anything between us." Roman argued.

"No, you said it. You told me you'd tell your mom that, and I never got it out of my head. All I did was think it, and it was an echo of what you told me. I only thought it, I'm pretty fucking certain I never said it out loud to you. You see? You sometimes hear things I don't say out loud." Peter told him.

Roman shook his head, looking absolutely baffled. "No, you said it. I can't read thoughts, I can't read your thoughts. You have to say it."

"No, you've done it more than once. You told me you hear things, what if you're somehow hearing me?" Peter asked.

"I'm not schizophrenic and I don't hear voices." Roman said defensively, succeeding in jerking his hand away.

"I know, I don't mean that. You said you see me in your dreams, you meant that literally, didn't you?" Peter asked.

Roman shook his head. "No, it was a mistake. Dreams don't mean anything."

"Stop fucking lying to me. I know you do. I dream about you too. It didn't start until recently. The Godfrey mansion is always on fire." Peter started and Roman stilled, eyes widening. No. "I usually get to you in time to pull you out.. But last night, I stood outside the house and couldn't get inside, the door was locked at first, and then I was just inside. I called for you, and searched for you, and I found you in one of the rooms, but the ceiling fell through, blocking me, and I couldn't get to you, I heard your screams before I woke up. Some white knight I am."

Roman had turned a shade paler, he hadn't looked up at him or moved, just stared at the steps, he finally glanced up at him. "I never told anyone.. You couldn't have known.. How did you know? I've been dreaming about you since before I met you, you always pulled me out in time, until the other night when you never showed." His eyes glistened with fresh tears and his bottom lip quivered. "Peter, I don't like this.. I don't.."

Peter shushed him as he began to cry and pulled him closer, bringing his head down on his shoulder and stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, don't cry.."

"Peter, we can't have a happy ending.." Roman's voice was watery and he sniffled.

"Yes, we can." Peter had thought the same thing, but now he didn't give a shit. Fuck fairytales, he was going to create his own ending.

"Fuck fairytales.." Roman echoed. He raised his head. "But you gotta stop fucking playing games and shit with me!" He grabbed to Peter's jacket and shook him. "If you wanna play games with me, they better be the fun kind." He growled.

Peter laughed and raked Roman's hair back as it came lose. "Okay, no more nonfun games." He took hold of his head and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears. Anything to touch him. "I could tell you the same thing. No more running, or pushing me away?"

"No more. Shit, Ricky's gonna be so upset when I break it off with him." Roman said, placing his hands on Peter's wrists.

Peter swallowed dryly. "I didn't know you were dating.."

"We weren't, just hooking up. Friends with benefits kind of thing." Roman sighed.

Peter dropped his hands and closed his eyes. "You don't have to, Roman-"

"Yes, I do. He'll understand." He really did hate to break his heart though.. But Roman knew who he wanted, he couldn't help it.

Peter actually felt relieved by that. And selfish, but fuck it.

The scariest thing in the world for some is meeting someone and suddenly realizing that they've always had a piece of their soul missing all along, and that other person has it. Well, Roman had the other piece of Peter's soul, and that was terrifying, but not the worst thing in the world. Not the worst thing at all.

Peter left before Roman. Roman took Letha home first, and then Ricky. Ricky had climbed up to the front seat, and neither had much to say. Ricky wanted to ask about what happened with Peter, but he didn't want to either.

"So? You wanna come in?" Ricky asked when they pulled into the drive. Roman had said nothing, just stared at the steering wheel, trying to gather the right words. "Or..? I guess not..?" Ricky sighed.

Roman finally looked his way. "No. I'm sorry." He said. "I do like you, and I've enjoyed what we've had, but.."

"But you're in love with the werewolf." Ricky nodded.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to lead you on, or use you.. I.. I still want to be friends." Roman told him.

Ricky reached over to touch his face, caressing his cheek. "Hey, don't be sorry, sweetheart. You can't help who you want. I understand, really. Peter's a lucky guy, I just hope he sees that. And I'll always be your friend, even without benefits." He smiled gently.

Roman gave a watery laugh. "God, I fucking hate you, you understanding son of a bitch." He smiled and leaned over to wrap his arms around him and hug him.

Ricky returned the embrace. "Yeah, me too."

"You sure you're okay with this?" Roman asked.

Ricky shook his head indecisively. "I just want you happy, Roman. Even if that's not with me. Remember, I'm always here for you, okay."

Roman nodded and let go, and Ricky pulled back after giving him a peck on the cheek. He got out and headed to his house, looking back only to wave as Roman pulled out of his driveway and back onto the road.

Ricky sighed as he watched him drive away. He knew he would most likely fade into the background of Roman's life now, and that left an empty feeling in his gut. But he really did just want Roman happy. It's hard to be with someone who's heart belongs to someone else. He understood, truthfully he did, but it still sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ricky... I should've made him the bad guy, cuz now I feel bad. Oh, well, I want Romancek more.. I'm still not following the canon storyline too closely, or hardly at all. I had Ricky dressed as WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose, as he said. Roman needed and deserved support and love, so I've been having characters give it to him.


	7. The Fun Kind of Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things return to normal, even to the fun kind of game playing as Peter gets over his denial a little more and more and uses any excuse to touch Roman. Of course, the upir doesn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tickling, cumming untouched, cumming in underwear, sexual imagery, masturbation, brief mention of drug use.

Things had settled down again and pretty much returned to normal. The two were back to spending time together, mostly at Peter's house since there was no disdain there from Lynda about them simply being around each other. Roman had even got acquainted with Peter's cat Caspar, and they would take naps together. Peter would amuse himself by taking pictures of them curled up together, or by sketching it. He never told Roman he did this.. which kind of made him a creep, he knew that.

Roman had asked for his pillow back and continued to pass out in every class, but some of those times were mostly deliberate. Roman would pretend to be out of it, still listening, but not having to worry about having to participate. Roman would wink at Peter when he intended to fake it, so Peter wouldn't think he actually had fainted. The teachers mostly just left Roman alone, but some still shook him to 'wake' him up.. which Peter would find funny, because Roman's plan would be foiled for that class. He couldn't risk acting like he couldn't wake up since he didn't want the nurse called in, or worse, his mother called.

Peter still helped him with homework, and Roman still made that difficult.

"Your grades would be so much better if only you applied yourself." Peter told him.

Roman snorted. "You sound like a guidance counselor."

"Sorry. Your fucking grades would be so much better if only you fucking applied yourself. Is that better?" Peter shrugged. Like throwing the f-word in there made him sound less like a guidance counselor.

"I actually had a guidance counselor say the exact same thing to me once." Roman grinned.

"I'm fucking serious." Peter said.

"So am I, that dude was usually blitzed out of his mind and we'd spend the entire time smoking pot." Roman countered.

"I might know that guy." Peter replied. "Roman, come on, I know you're not stupid."

"I just don't really care about this shit, Peter. It doesn't matter, I'm already set for life. When I turn eighteen, everything is mine, the Godfrey Institute, everything. It's not like I'm in dire need of money." Roman reasoned.

Peter would just sigh. Sometimes Roman would listen to his side of things, and sometimes Roman would be a petulant brat. And other times Roman would feign passing out on Peter's bed.

Peter did not like when he did that. "Hey, hey, fuck no. No. You are not doing that shit on me." He said, shaking him so hard it was startling. "I know you do it deliberately in class, that's fine, whatever. But you are not going to do me that way. It isn't fair."

Roman sat up on the bed and his look softened. Peter was probably the only one who he really scared when he actually passed out, and Peter usually showed concern for him. "Okay, Peter, I'm sorry. I won't do it again on purpose, I promise."

"Good." Peter growled as he sat down beside him.

"I actually scare you when I faint." Roman observed.

"You were out for an hour, and I couldn't fucking wake you up. And the first time I saw you do it, you almost broke your nose." Peter reminded, folding his arms.

"But I didn't." Roman added, wetting his lips.

"I'm worried you'll hurt yourself." Peter admitted.

"Aweh, you do care about me." Roman smiled. "I'm touched." He placed a hand to his heart. Yeah, he was a smartass, but he really was touched that Peter cared.

"Don't fucking make fun of me, I'm serious. This isn't a damn joke." Peter growled.

"I'm not, okay. Shit, I'm sorry. Kinda not used to having people worry about me who aren't Shelley or Letha, and I hide a lot of shit from them so they won't." Roman shrugged. He then looked down at the floor and sighed. "I wasn't faking fainting with you anyhow, I was just gonna fake taking a nap, just a regular nap. I've took naps here before and you don't mind."

"Those are different. No, I don't mind you taking naps." Peter replied, lowering his arms and resting his hands in his lap.

"Then I'm gonna do that then." Roman said, laying back down on the bed and snuggling into Peter's pillow, smacking his lips for effect. "Wake me up when dinner's done."

Another thing had been Roman having dinner with them almost every night. He even bought them groceries for it. They had told him he didn't have to do that, but Roman said he didn't want to be a mooch. He didn't mind Peter being a mooch when they did go to the mansion when Olivia was out, however. Besides, Roman figured that this way he could get to eat the things he liked more. And dinner with the Rumanceks was a lot cozier than it was with Olivia, he just wished Shelley could experience it once. Maybe he'd bring her one day so she could.

Peter poked him in the side. "Oh, no, you're getting this work done right now."

Roman squirmed. "But it's Friday. I have the whole fucking weekend."

"Yeah, and I don't want to dedicate my whole fucking weekend trying to get you to do it." Peter poked him again, making him tense up.

"Quit." Roman shooed him away, but Peter continued to prod at his side, continuously pinching and poking him.

"No, you've been bad, you know what happens when you're bad, you get punished." Peter smirked and wiggled his fingers teasingly over Roman's side.

"Oh, no.." Roman turned to his side, plastering his back against the wall and holding out his hands defensively. "No, no, no.." He shook his head. "You are not tickling me.. Peter.." He warned, sounding about as threatening as an agitated kitten.

Peter grabbed his hand and shoved it down on the bed with the other. "I don't think you have a say in it, you're trapped and aren't going anywhere. You're going to lay here and take it."

Roman's pleas got cut off into a burst of giggles as Peter's fingers wiggled down into his side. "Ah, no.. Peter.. stop.. I can't.. it hurts.." He giggled uncontrollably, seizing up and half-heartedly struggling to get away.

Tickling was a horrid thing of torture, it made him laugh against his will and tense up, but it mostly didn't really feel good. Yet, he was totally okay with Peter doing it to him, and with him talking the way he did during.. Roman wasn't sure if he knew how deliberately dirty it was when he said those things or not, but he didn't much care.

"I'm tired of you crying wolf on me." Peter held both of Roman's wrists together and sort of out above his head as his assault continued, making the upir try and wriggle away. Though when Roman started thrashing about and ended up kicking the wall, Peter grabbed to his raised leg and forced him over to his stomach to hold the 6'4 child down better. They were both glad Lynda was not home at the moment.

Roman panted underneath him. "Peter.. I'm sorry.." Again, he was painfully aware of his friend sitting on his ass, hands pressing in the center of his back to keep him down. He squirmed and whined.

"Be still. If you put a hole in my wall, you will fix it.. by hand.. all by yourself." Peter warned.

"But you're the one tickling me.." Roman protested.

Peter ran his hands up Roman's sides before grabbing to his wrists and shoving his arms above his head. "Put your arms up, keep them there.. That's good."

Roman gripped to the edge of the head of the bed, as Peter trailed fingers down his arms. He couldn't help but think this would be much better naked and his heart pounded from the activity and the anticipation of more. "No more.. I'll be good.." He whimpered instead.

They both knew that was a lie, which was evident by Peter snorting. "No, you won't. You're never good." He smirked, tickling him again. He started under his arms this time and made his way down his sides.

Roman tried to buck back, writhing underneath him, trapped and not much caring or putting effort into being let loose as he cackled madly. Peter was playing the fun games again, so he was okay. But still..

"Stop.. Peter.. please.. it hurts.. stop.." More helpless giggles. Stop didn't mean stop, so Roman never minded when Peter didn't stop. Besides, had he wanted to, he could throw Peter off of him. As it were, being held down and touched by Peter was preferable to anything in the world.

Still, Roman's cheeks and his stomach ached from the continued forced laughter. And he could feel heat pooling in his stomach, deep and low, little pleasant tingles traveling out through his toes. He was hard again, his poor cock trapped inside of his clothes and between him and the mattress. There was just enough friction there, and he was close to making a mess.

"Pe-ter.." It was choked and strained. And the giggles were half whines now. "I'm sorry.. I've.. learned.. my.. lesson.."

Roman barely tried to push himself up with his arms, but stopped when Peter growled at him low and dangerously, grinding his hips down against his ass. And that was it, Roman was definitely cumming in his pants, shuddering and letting out a pleasured groan as he gripped to the edge of the mattress. He then whimpered and bit down into the pillow under his head, panting. His nerves were all delightfully tingling.

Well, Peter had stopped tickling him anyway. The wolf swallowed dryly and backed up off Roman some, blinking in utter wonder. "Did you just.. uh..?" Had Roman really done what Peter thought he had?

Roman twisted around a bit to look at him, flushed and so pretty post orgasm. Oh, fuck, he was so pretty. Peter watched as his throat contracted when he swallowed before his tongue swiped across his lips to wet them.

"Um.. I..?" Roman turned his head down and averted his eyes mainly out of not knowing what to say, and being kind of guilty, because he indeed had.

Peter grabbed him under the chin and turned his head back toward him. "Fuck, you did.. Shit.." Fuck, that was hot. And so dirty.

Roman had flinched a bit and squinted his eyes in a wince, a bit worried that he had fucked up. "I'm sorry..?"

"It's okay, really. I'll be.. right back.." Peter slowly backed up off the bed and left the room to lock himself in the bathroom.

Roman turned all the way over to sit on his ass. "I could help with that, you know!" He called, smirking. Okay, so he actually hadn't fucked up yet.

Roman then looked down at his crotch and groaned this time with disgust, because he was now sticky with drying cum in his underwear. And since Peter had ran to the bathroom, he couldn't go clean up in there. He sighed and got up to close the door before rummaging through Peter's drawers for some underwear he could borrow. He took off his pants and removed the now cum-filled underwear and wiped off with them before putting on the clean pair of Peter's and pulling back on his pants. He opened the door back and listened. He wondered if it would make him too big of a creep to go see if he could hear what Peter was up to.

Peter shut himself up in the bathroom and placed his hands on the sink, his breathing labored and every ounce of blood he had gone downward. He swallowed and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Okay, he could now admit he felt something for his friend, he could even admit to the definite sexual attraction. He just wasn't ready to physically act on it. Of course he felt something sexual though, why else would he use excuses to touch him like that? But fuck, he had just made him cum without touching him intimately.. and without them being naked, or doing anything really. Okay, Peter was a little proud of that.

To recap, he had made Roman cum without touching him. And oh, how gorgeous it was to watch him cum, his lips parted, the sounds he made as he writhed under him. Fuck, it was beautiful. Peter plopped down heavily on the toilet lid and unfastened his jeans, he would have to relieve some tension, or he wasn't going to be able to go back in there and deal with Roman for the rest of the night.

He jerked himself off thinking about those stupidly plump lips wrapped around his cock as a fantasy him tested to see if a fantasy Roman had a gag reflex. Peter covered his mouth with his hand and bit down into his palm to stiffle any sounds he made when he came. He allowed himself to come back down, then cleaned up his mess. He washed his hands and face before rejoining Roman in the room.

Of course, when Peter found him there, he was curled up on the bed with Caspar, asleep. Fucking great.

So, Peter did the only logical thing he could think of and grabbed one of the thick text books and swatted Roman on the ass with it. Roman had jerked awake at that and raised up, startling the cat, who jumped off the bed and ran off to find a calmer napping place.

Roman looked at him confused and rubbed his ass. Had that really just happened, or had he dreamed it? "Peter, what the hell..?"

"Good, you're awake. Get up, we're getting this work done, now." Peter demanded.

"But I don't want to." Roman literally whined.

"I don't care, you're going to. Up now. No more playing until it's done." Peter said, checking to see what they were on.

"You're sexy when you take charge like that." Roman grinned mischievously, biting into his bottom lip.

Peter sighed. "Roman, Sunday's the full moon, I'm not going to be very good at helping you this weekend, so if you want me to help you, we have to do it today."

Realization flashed across Roman's face. "Oh.. okay.. yeah.. I never keep track of lunar activity.. sorry.." He should probably start doing that. He sat up and pushed his hair back, then got out his books and sighed heavily. "So, can I watch?"

"Watch what?" Peter asked.

"You turn, can I watch? I'll stay out of the way, I won't be a problem." Roman promised, pouting his lips and batting his eyes. "I'll even say 'please'.. So, please..?"

Peter sighed because Roman might very well be a problem, while he had no worries of the wolf itself attacking Roman, the wolf still knew what it wanted, and that was Roman. He was concerned about Roman even being around tomorrow or Sunday day. Not because he minded having Roman around, but he didn't trust himself very much. But.. he couldn't imagine hurting him, so..

"Okay, if you want.." Peter relented.

"Kay, fucking awesome.." Roman smiled and grabbed a bag of chips off the nightstand and reached inside to grab one. "Also, I might need a safeword for when you tickle me.. Cuz you never stop when I say stop, cuz both of us know when I say stop, I don't actually mean stop.. Just in case..?" He talked with the chip in hand before crunching down on it.

"How about 'homework', cuz if you say it, I definitely know you want me to stop." Peter grinned. Honestly, if Roman ever truly wanted him to stop, he would certainly stop.

"Haha, fine." Roman replied dryly. "I also borrowed a pair of your boxers since you ruined mine." He said, eating another chip.

Peter twitched. "What..?"

"You heard me. I'm wearing your underwear right now." Roman smirked as he chewed, sitting with his legs crossed on the bed and only pretending to focus on the opened book in his lap. That little shit.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay. Turn to page 119."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's getting there, the denial is gone at least. I admit, I kinda like the sexual tension. I'm not even into tickling in porn, or sex, but for some reason, I like writing a pretty boy being tickled.. My love of Roman and Peter's cat being bffs continues.


	8. Full Moon Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with the anxiety and tension that stems from the oncoming full moon, and deals with Roman being a brat, but an actual helpful brat. Roman gets to watch Peter turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More teasing..

Roman would leave for home every night, and come back the next day. Of course he did feel a little strange since Peter felt the need to guide him up and down the stairs. When Roman went down the stairs, Peter would merely insist on walking in front of him and almost going down them kind of sideways so he could catch him if he needed to. And if Roman was going up the stairs, Peter went up behind him instead.

"I walk up and down my own all the time, Jesus fuck." Roman would complain every single time.

"Mine's a little bit more dangerous than yours. You fall out and fall down mine, you're just in deep shit." Peter didn't like Roman going up and down his own either, and he couldn't be there to help with that, but he could help a little here.

"I've yet to fall down my own stairs, Peter. Please don't start fucking motherhenning me. I'm not defective because of this. It's always been fine." Roman was even allowed to drive.. And Peter didn't see how he was allowed to drive, but Godfreys did have perks. Of course, up until recently, the fainting really hadn't been a major issue, just a mere slight annoyance and nothing more. "You do know if I go tumbling down these stairs, you probably aren't going to be able to stop me, and it'll be a major fucking accident and we'll both get hurt."

"Chance I'm willing to take." Peter replied, even though Roman was probably right.

Roman huffed. "I heal super fucking quick anyway, what's the big deal?"

"I don't care that you heal quick, I still don't want you hurt, that's the big fucking deal." Peter told him.

Roman just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever." He had to remind himself that Peter was just trying to help and look out for him. Peter was a good friend. Peter also had to remember that Roman wasn't used to any of that.

"Must be so hard being the princess." Peter muttered teasingly, not seeing Roman stick his tongue out at him.

"Yes, especially since you're a pain in my ass, and not the kind I like." Roman grinned.

Peter twitched.

But Roman did try to keep himself out of the way on Saturday, and wasn't too big of a problem during the next couple of days. He wasn't even bothered by Peter being a bit bitchier to him than usual. Or as Lynda had put it; hormones, plus full moon, equals not a good combo. But Roman was still a brat. And he was usually a brat when they were alone in Peter's room.

"So, if you're just horny, then after you've turned, do you like go out and find some poor animal to fuck?" Roman then endured Peter's tenth eyeroll within the last ten minutes and giggled. He was back to munching on his chips. His mother didn't want him having junk food, so here he kind of indulged just a bit.

"No, I don't." Peter groused.

"How about another wolf? I mean, werewolf wolf, not regular wolf. Or regular wolf, whatever you're into.." Roman continued, plopping down beside Peter as he sat on the side of the bed.

"There's not a whole lot of either around here." Peter replied. "But even so, I don't do that either."

Roman shrugged, licking and sucking the chip residue off his fingers. "There's always other people.."

"Maybe you should stay inside then." Peter growled, watching the innocent display that was all too filthy.

Roman blinked and fought off a shiver. "I meant before the turn.. um.. Why? What's the big bad wolf gonna do to me?"

Peter gave half a shrug. "Probably nothing.. But just to be safe, I'd not bend over in front of it if I were you."

Roman snorted. "Love when you talk bestial and rapey to me.." He said sarcastically.

"You asked.." Peter was certain Roman wasn't in any danger from his wolf side. It usually felt like him and the wolf were two separate entities, and he often forgot that he was the wolf, and could control the wolf. Still, it usually seemed that the wolf inside still had a mind of its own, as evident by it knowing that they wanted Roman. Even if they had been two separate creatures, the wolf still wouldn't hurt Roman. He had never hurt anybody else as a wolf, so why would he hurt Roman?

Roman had been quiet for a small moment. "Seriously though, I could help with the tension.."

Peter shook his head, fidgetting. "I told you I don't want a valium or a xanax."

"Not that. I could offer more physical services." Roman purred. Yeah, he couldn't help it, he had to pay him back a little.

"And here you've been so good at not being a problem." Peter sighed, leg bouncing nervously.

"That's rude, I don't think that's being a problem unless you make it one." Roman folded his arms. "Are you making it one?"

"Are you?" Peter glared at him.

Roman's lips quirked. "No, I was merely trying to help you. You're so tense." He really didn't mind that Peter was grouchy, or irritated. He had done the same before when hungry, or when he first turned. Not a fun memory there at all.

Peter's look softened and he huffed. "It doesn't help when you tease me like that, not during this time. Any other time, fine. But during this time.." He trailed off, dropping his head into his hands and raking his hair back. He swallowed and let out a breath. When he finally did allow himself something with Roman, he didn't want it to be because of this. Or just because it would relieve that full moon tension.

Roman wanted to further be a brat, but decided against it. "Okay, I see you're not in the mood." The upir was then moving to get up and Peter felt a little bad.

"Roman, stop, you don't have to leave." Peter sighed.

"Who said I was leaving?" Roman only moved to get up on his knees behind Peter, grabbing to his shoulders and digging his thumbs down into the center of his back as he rubbed them. "You're assuming shit again. I thought we were both fucking past that." He huffed. "There's more than one way I can help ease tension physically."

"Ah, fuck.." Peter groaned, dropping his head down and resting his elbows on his thighs. He wasn't even about to fight with him on this. He just let Roman's long fingers move across his back, working into tired and tight muscle.

"See? Tense. Told you I could help." Roman giggled, splaying his fingers and massaging them into the wolf's back.

"Well, when you're right, you're right.." His voice was grated and strained and Roman had to take a deep breath. "Ah, that's so good.."

"Here, get this up." Roman said, pushing Peter's shirt up his back to get under it to his skin. Peter didn't even care and tugged the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Roman ran his hands up his bare back and across the expanse of his shoulders. "There we go."

Peter was in heaven as the upir behind him rubbed and kneaded his back, and at least he was calmer now. "I'm two seconds away from proposing.. Shit.."

"You'd still have to wait till I turned eighteen to marry me, Mom would be furious and would never allow it." Roman said in amusement.

"Right, slay the dragon first. Forgot that step." Peter groaned. "We'll find somewhere to elope."

"I thought I was the dragon. Here it was my mother all along. Hm." Roman hummed. "Didn't see that one coming." He added sarcastically.

"It's definitely your mother." Peter stretched when Roman stopped. "Should have you do that every full moon."

"Tomorrow's the actual full moon." Roman said.

"Should have you do that tomorrow then." Peter yawned.

Of course, the next day was worse for Peter tension wise. Roman did manage to stay out of the way that day. He mainly did that by not being there. Peter was both relieved, since the wolf wouldn't be looking at Roman like dinner all day, and worried, since Roman may have gotten hurt.

"I can't wait all night on him." Peter sighed, looking out the window.

"I'm sure he'll be here, honey." His mother said calmly.

"What if he fell down those damn stairs?" Peter grumbled.

"I'm sure he's fine, sweetheart." Lynda patted him on the shoulder. "Could try calling him. I don't know, it might work. Hey, it used to back in the day. Or text, that's more what the kids do these days." She grinned and raked her son's hair back.

Peter was about to text, when he heard Roman's car and sighed in relief. He rushed outside and on up the stairs to be his guard. "Finally."

"I'm sorry, Peter, I had to take Shelley out today, and I figured you kinda needed your space today, I can be kind of annoying." Roman told him as he shut his car door.

"No, it's okay, I get it." Peter nodded, because he did get it, Shelley deserved time with her older brother, that was good. Still the wolf found himself snuffling Roman and breathing his scent in.

Roman stilled. "Did you just.. smell me to make sure I wasn't lying? Not cool." He scolded.

"No, that wasn't what I was doing, sorry.. You just.." Peter had backed the taller male up against his car and took another scent of him. "You smell really fucking good right now. Like so good." And okay, yeah, he had made sure Roman was telling the truth too, but he'd never admit that because it made him feel like an asshole. He blamed the wolf, who really didn't like unwanted others in its territory. It didn't have to worry about Shelley, however.

"Okay.. Thanks, I think.. We need to.." Roman nodded towards the steps and tried to move sideways to get past the wolf, stopping when Peter growled deep in his throat. "Peter, it's getting close to dark." Not that he minded being sniffed at by Peter, but they were running out of time.

Peter blinked and came back to himself for a second. "Yeah, okay, you're right. Let's go. Have you already ate?" He asked, going ahead to guide Roman down the steps.

"Blood, yes. Food, no." Roman said.

"You can warm you a plate then, we saved you some." Peter told him.

"You're so sweet." Roman made it all the way to the last step and tripped on it before easily being caught by Peter, who locked his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Roman sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Do not say 'I told you so'."

Peter merely smirked. "You okay?"

"Yeah.." Roman had his hands on Peter's chest, studying the other's features before reaching up to cup his face and stroke the scruff there. He smiled and leaned down to rub his nose against Peter's before nuzzling him affectionately.

"Good.. Come on.. It's almost time.." Peter turned and lead him in the house. Peter made Roman eat while he got done with all his pre-turn rituals, by all but dragging the chair out for him and shoving him in it.

"Peter, be nice." Lynda scolded mildly.

Roman waved him off. "He's fine, really. I get it."

Peter was jittery, nerves jumping and the wolf beneath his skin clawing to get free already. He also wasn't used to having an audience, even if it was Roman.

When the time finally came, they all headed outside. Roman really hadn't been mentally prepared for seeing Peter in all his nude glory, but there he was. He honestly tried not to let his eyes wander downward, but they did anyhow to take a peek. Peter's cock was like the rest of him, beautiful, wild, and Roman wanted his mouth on it.

"Hey, eyes up here." Peter pointed at Roman then to his face, lips quirking a bit.

Roman swallowed and allowed his lips to curl into a smirk. "Darn, I forgot to bring a Frisbee." Least it cut the tension some as Peter rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time this entire weekend and flipped him off.

"Shh, don't joke. Just watch." Lynda told him.

"Are we okay here?" Roman asked.

"Mhm." Lynda replied.

Roman hated to ask. Naturally, he wasn't afraid of Peter at all, but he had always been told werewolves should just be avoided by upirs. It was said that they couldn't get along, and werewolves could overpower an upir. According to his mother, a gypsy would steal the love from one's heart, and a wolf would literally tear their heart out. Peter was both, and the gypsy already had Roman's heart.

Peter locked eyes with him and he distinctly heard him say 'you're safe, baby bat', though he was certain Peter hadn't said it out loud and his lips hadn't moved to say it. Roman glimpsed at Lynda, who was waiting and placed a hand on his arm for reassurance.

Then it started, and it started with a series of sickening cracks and Peter looking like he was in the worst physical pain of his entire life, which may have been true for the moment. Roman watched the whole horrific transformation in a morbid fascination, watching as bones cracked and as skin, ligament and muscles tore and shredded apart to reveal fur and claws underneath. It was terrifyingly beautiful, watching the black wolf inside rip its way out like Peter was merely a human host for a wild beast. The wolf stood outside of his human skin, shaking off blood and gore before leaning down to eat the remains of the human husk.

Roman had never watched a werewolf transform before this, he had never seen or been near a werewolf turned before this. And before Peter, he never knew any werewolves at all.

"Holy fuck.. No fucking way.." Roman leaned down and locked eyes with the wolf, who licked his lips. "Peter..?"

The wolf tilted his head, and Roman wondered if he could understand him in wolf form. Then the wolf narrowed his eyes and was running towards Roman, jumping up and knocking him back on his ass and to his back with his huge paws on his chest.

Roman winced, laying on his back. "Shit.." He opened his eyes to see the majestic large wolf staring down at him, paws still holding him down, his claws thankfully not digging into his chest. Roman's heart raced. What if Peter didn't know who he was in wolf form and only saw an upir? "Peter, it's me.. Peter..?"

The wolf snuffled at him, enjoying the scent. 'You're mine. My territory.'

Yeah, Roman heard that clearly. "If you pee on me, I'm gonna be so pissed. Peter, I mean it."

'There's other ways I can mark you.' The wolf then lowered his head and opened his jaws.

Roman turned his head and closed his eyes, not too thrilled about being slobbered on, even if it was Peter. Then the wolf was licking up the side of his face and he grimaced, pushing at the beast to get off and let him up. He was also aware of what the wolf had just eaten. "You're so gross.."

The wolf seemed a little too satisfied with himself before turning and running off through the woods for his night frolic.

Lynda was busy chuckling behind her hand. "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry." She hadn't made a move to stop Peter or help Roman since Roman was never in any real danger and her son just wanted to pay him back for being a mouthy brat. She offered her hands and he took them and stood up. "It's okay."

"I nearly pissed myself." Roman dusted himself off.

"He would never hurt you. It's still him in there. And yes, he can understand you." She clasped her hands in front of her. "So, what'd ya think?"

Roman was thinking that if Peter proposed to him, he would say yes immediately. "He's amazing."

Lynda smiled. "That he is. Come on, I'll put on some tea and we can watch bad late night tv."

To Roman, that sounded so good. "Can we make some popcorn?"

"Sure, sweetheart." She said, leading him back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're already basically an old married couple in spirit. Roman is in no danger from the wolf, Peter just worries, poor guy.


	9. The Usual Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sleeps the next day while Roman goes to school and stops by the mansion, there he and Olivia have heated words about Peter and Roman kind of runs away to the Rumancek place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman dreams of Peter marking/biting him, it's not exactly bestial.

Roman had fallen asleep on the couch and Lynda had fetched him a blanket and let him sleep. They had spent time together last night watching bad late night movies and eating popcorn and talking. She even told him stories. Roman wasn't sure why she was being so nice to him, she certainly didn't have to be just because he was her son's friend. But Roman appreciated it, and he enjoyed it. He didn't have this with his mother, and Peter wouldn't get the same treatment with Roman's mother. And with Lynda, her kindness didn't feel like a ruse or a put on, masking something darker and cold that lay twisted underneath the facade. Lynda was warm and gentle with him, it was something he wasn't used to, but never knew he needed.

While Roman was out, he dreamed.. such weird and bizarre dreams. He was naked and couldn't really move, and the wolf was licking him in various places. It was nowhere sexual, just up his legs and his chest and neck, before he literally bit into his shoulder where it met his neck. Then the wolf was Peter in human form and he was holding him down, lips bloody from the bite. He licked them before lowering his head to lick across the teeth marks.

'There's other ways I can mark you.' The wolf had told him.

Peter was then kissing Roman's neck and down his chest before moving down to spread his legs. He leaned down to lick up his inner thigh before biting down hard on the soft flesh there.

"Ohh.. ah, fuck.. Peter.."

The door slamming open woke him up and he looked around confused, and then guilty as the dream flashed back since Peter was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel his mother had left out for him. He nodded tiredly at Roman and headed to clean up and get dressed.

Roman swallowed thickly and dryly and went to grab some blood out of the cooler that he had drug in last night. He chugged it straight down before grabbing the pack of cigarettes off the table and pulling one out to stick it in his mouth. After briefly searching for the lighter and finding it in the floor, he lit the cigarette and took a satisfying drag before laying back and lounging on the couch.

He had no idea why he was happier here, it wasn't just Peter, but Peter was a huge part of it. Maybe because the house was so cozy and personalized, it wasn't huge and off-putting, looming like a terrifying castle with a moat. And it wasn't guarded by a vicious man-eating dragon, who would probably tear his head off for staying out all night. Though he had texted 'I'm at Peter's' and then turned his phone off. That terrifying dragon also wasn't here, breathing fire down his neck constantly, as well as generally being disappointed with his overall existence.

Peter came back into the living room and flopped down heavily in the chair, freshly showered and dressed.

"Hey." Roman greeted, offering Peter his cigarette.

"Hey." He took it to take one long drag and handed it back. "So, what'd'ya think?" Peter asked groggily, blowing out tendrils of smoke into the air.

Roman smiled and put out the spent cigarette. "You looked so soft and fluffy and I wanted to pet you."

"Ah, yes, what I was hoping to hear." Peter quipped, closing his eyes.

Roman got up and went around to stand behind the back of the chair, stroking his fingers through Peter's damp hair. "You were beautiful, and powerful, and terrifying. And I loved it."

Peter purred at Roman's fingernails scratching his scalp. "Good."

"You also licked me." Roman reminded.

"Was marking you. Kinda.." Peter managed, eyelids heavy.

Roman was very happy that Peter, even in wolf form, told him he was his. And Peter pretty much confirmed Roman wasn't crazy by saying himself what the wolf version of him had said last night, that he was marking him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home and clean up.. and I'm gonna be late for school.." Roman said, checking his watch.

"Be fucking careful going up those steps." Peter warned.

"I will. Do you want me to come by and get you later..?" Roman asked, only being responded to by snoring.

"Oh, sweetie, he won't be going to classes today, he'll pretty much be out of it for the rest of the day." Lynda informed him.

Roman's eyes widened. Of course, Peter had been roaming all fucking night as a wolf, he had to be tired as fuck. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I'll let him sleep. I'll just come back later.. Or is that not good?"

Lynda reached up to cup his face in her hands. "You're always welcome here, sweetheart, whenever you want or need to be. It's okay." She leaned in closer and whispered almost. "I know how she can be. This is your home too."

Roman nodded, smiling at her and trying not to tear up. "Thank you.."

She stroked his cheek and withdrew her hands. "Peter's right, be careful going up those steps. I'll see you later, I have some errands to run. He'll be okay." She said when Roman glanced to Peter.

"Okay." He said his goodbyes, grabbed his cooler, and headed home.

His mother was most likely at Norman's for a 'therapy session', and he'd guess that Shelley was already at school. Roman went up and took a quick shower and got dressed. He didn't even want to go in, but he had done the homework, so he was going to turn it in. He missed the first class, but hadn't had homework in that one, so he merely stopped by for his missed assignments and Peter's since they shared that one. He managed to stop by all of Peter's other classes for assignments. He didn't think Peter would want to do them tonight, but he'd already have them. Then again, with Peter, who knew..?

He then made the mistake of stopping by his house after school before he headed on to the trailer.

His mother had been waiting for him. "Roman, you stop right there." Olivia demanded, catching him before he headed upstairs. "Let me see your phone."

"Mom, I haven't got time for this." Roman sighed.

"Let me see your phone, now." She held out her hand and Roman gave it to her to examine it. "Just as I thought, it's turned off. I should take this from you since you never seem to use it. Now, do you have any idea what last night was?" She handed the phone back anyway.

Roman shrugged and pocketed the phone. "Sunday night?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know very well what last night was. I told you I didn't want you there on a full moon. And here you stayed out all night cavorting with werewolves." She scoffed in disgust.

"It was only one werewolf. And I wasn't out cavorting, I watched him turn and then went inside to fall asleep on the couch." Roman corrected her.

"Haven't I taught you anything? Wolves can't be trusted. Most certainly not in their wolf form. I'm only trying to look out for you." She said, raking her long black hair back behind her shoulder.

"Peter wouldn't hurt me, not as a wolf, or a gypsy. I feel safe with Peter. Peter's good, you'd know that if you actually got to know him." Roman argued. He honestly felt a lot safer with Peter and Peter's mother than Roman did with his own mother.

Olivia tisked. "My darling boy, you don't understand. You're so naive and soft." She said softly before her tone changed to being snide. "And you take that from your father's side of the family. Wolves and upirs cannot be friends, they cannot be lovers, they will only end up as enemies. We cannot coexist with wolves, darling. They hate us, and we hate them, it's the natural order. He would kill you if he had the chance. I know you don't believe me, but I've seen it happen one too many times before."

Roman seriously doubted that. "Peter's not like that. Peter's a good man. You don't know him like I do."

"In all honesty, sweetheart, I don't want to. Especially not if you've been rolling around with that mutt." She shuddered in disdain. "You're gonna get fleas, darling."

"Will that be because he's a gypsy, or because he's a werewolf?" Roman smarted.

"You already know how I feel about their kind, Roman. I will not have a son of mine dating a gypsy or a wolf." Olivia said coldly. "They are beneath us. What happened to that nice boy you were dating? Ricky, was it?"

"We're not dating. And Ricky wouldn't want to come around you, because he can't stand the way you treat me." Roman hissed, and a loud slap resonated through the room. Roman snapped his head back towards his mother, glaring and still feeling the sting of her hand against his face. "Thank you for proving my point."

"Roman, would you just stop being such an insolent brat, I'm trying to keep you safe." Olivia was close to stomping her foot like a child.

"No, you're trying to keep your image safe. You're trying to keep up appearances. It would just fucking kill you for people to know your son was a fag who likes being held down and fucked by a gypsy's big cock. Oh, the scandal, Mom." Roman spat. "If they only knew."

Olivia flushed brightly and shot him a death glare. "You don't want to test me, Roman. Trust me. I can take everything away from you. Mess with me and I'll cut you off, I swear."

Roman shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll go stay with Peter and his mom." He folded his arms. "I'll go live with the gypsys in their trailer. It'll only be for a few months anyhow."

Olivia glared at him. She had to have ice running through her veins, in feeling, and in general. "I'll have them both arrested for kidnapping then. Remember that until you're eighteen, I can still do that, you're still under my care."

"Well, your care sucks. And no, you won't fucking do that. Not if you don't want to lose every damn thing you have. I've saw the papers, I've saw the will, as soon as I'm eighteen, it's all mine. The family business is mine, the inheritance is mine, this house is mine. It's all in my name, Dad made sure of it before he blew his brains out. You get nothing." Roman finished.

Olivia cleared her throat and composed herself, straightening up. "Would you really leave your mother and your sister out in the cold?"

"My sister, no. My mother...?" He trailed off deliberately and snarled.

"Don't finish that sentence, you may live to regret it." Olivia warned.

"Not if my werewolf boyfriend rips my heart out. Hey, you can always hope for that, right?" Roman shrugged, grinning. Seriously, if Olivia actually did manage to take Peter away from him, he would dedicate his life to making her's a living hell.

"Have you no respect for me at all? The way you behave, the way you talk to me and treat me." Olivia was now playing the pity card.

Roman rolled his eyes that time. Maybe he had always wanted to respect, admire and love her, but she just never gave him much of a reason to. And after some of the things she had done, some unforgivable, it just wasn't possible. "Just consider it the way I was born and raised." He said tightly.

"I raised you to know better. Mess with me and I'll ground you, I'll lock you away and you won't be seeing that mongrel again." Olivia threatened.

"Peter was right, you're definitely the dragon." He muttered before heading upstairs as Olivia stormed off to somewhere else.

Roman packed a small suitcase. He was going to stay at Peter's for a few days, he didn't care, he needed away from her. He hated leaving Shelley, that was all. But it's not like he was leaving the country forever and never coming back. He'd never completely abandon her. Besides, least if he took some clothes and supplies there, then he'd have them there for when he needed away. And of course, he packed some blood, he had his own supply away from his mother's, and Shelley wasn't an upir, so she didn't need any. He went to her room to see her for a bit and tell her he'd just be at Peter's, to text him if she needed him. He then stopped by a store to stock up on more supplies and groceries before heading to Peter's.

Lynda was still out, and Peter was still out of it, but they usually left the door unlocked.. which probably wasn't safe. Either way, Roman spent the rest of the evening sipping blood and smoking outside as he just relaxed and listened to nature and petted Caspar, letting the grey cat curl up in his lap. It was nice and peaceful. Maybe he could build a small house here beside the trailer. He didn't care about the mansion. He'd like to get his things out first, but then he'd rather watch it burn, like in his dreams, only with him not in it. He still had those occasionally, but they had calmed down with him and Peter being okay. And when he did have to endure them, Peter would save him everytime without fail.

Peter was up a little later, still kind of drowsy and floaty, like his head was foggy and just moving felt like what swimming in jello would certainly have to feel like. He went to get some leftovers out to warm them up, and noticed the shit ton of groceries. Well, he was starving right now and didn't have time to wait until later for dinner, or for it to cook. He quickly fixed a sandwich instead and abandoned the leftovers.

"Roman? Are you here?" Peter called.

Roman's cooler was here. But he may have left that this morning. Though he had to have been the one to bring all those groceries. Peter bit into the sandwich and headed down the hallway, turning to go into his bedroom. That was when Roman decided to jump out at him, shouting out and baring his fangs to scare him.

"Oh, jeez, shit fuck." Peter flinched back and put a hand over his heart. "You asshole. You almost caused me to lose my sandwich."

Roman only giggled, showing fangs. "And my mom thinks werewolves are vicious upir-killing monsters." He scoffed, licking at his fangs before letting them retract.

"What's she on about now?" Peter asked, heading into his room to plop down on the bed and eat his food.

"The usual shit, like how we're not supposed to be friends, we're supposed to be enemies, you'll literally rip out my fucking heart and serve it to me on a silver platter.. Well, maybe not a silver platter.." Roman sighed. "But the usual."

"She'sh a bish, Roman.." Peter said with his mouth full. He swallowed. "No offense."

"None taken, trust me." Roman huffed. "She doesn't like that I was here on a full moon. She doesn't like that I hang out with you. But she can suck it. She also threatened to lock me away."

He missed the something dark and dangerous that flashed behind Peter's eyes. 'She does and I'll kill her.' The wolf already had Roman's scent, there was no hiding him from it.

"That what the suitcase is about?" Peter asked, nodding to Roman's suitcase by the closet and finishing off his snack.

"Yeah. Uh, can I stay with you guys for awhile? I can sleep on the couch." Roman asked, sitting down beside Peter on the bed.

Peter shrugged, using his tongue to get pieces of chewed bread out from the space between his gums and the inside of his cheek. "You usually do, we don't mind." They both had told him he was welcome here, especially since his mother was bat shit fucking crazy.

And then Roman was struggling to stay awake, it had hit him all at once as it usually did. "I jus' wis' she'd'll me alo'.." Is all he got out before he was falling forward and out.

Peter caught him with an arm and pushed him backwards so he'd fall on the bed instead. "Whoa, no falling that way." Especially since Roman would've conked his head on the dresser, or fell into it face first.

Peter let him sleep a little bit and noticed Roman had brought him his homework. Humph, how thoughtful. Roman had also already did his own homework, and mostly it was correct too. How very thoughtful.

"Good boy." Peter got up and dusted the crumbs off his hands and himself before picking Roman up to lay him in bed in the right direction. He then got his work and went to do it at the kitchen table.

Lynda came home soon and they got dinner ready.

"Well, he ran away from home." Peter said in amusement. "Packed a suitcase and everything."

"That poor boy." Lynda sighed. Well, of course Roman wasn't poor by monetary standards, but she wasn't sure it would be worth it to put up with Olivia Godfrey. She shook her head. "Go get him for dinner." She kissed her son's cheek and began setting the table.

Peter headed down the hall to his small room to wake up Sleeping Beauty. Though when he got there, he honestly hadn't expected to hear Roman crying. They were soft little sobs and sniffles, complete with whimpers.

"Shit, Roman, are you okay? Roman?" He flipped on the light and Roman was curled up on his side, crying into the pillow as he clutched to it, still asleep. Peter went over and shook him a bit to wake him up.

"No, no.. Please, no, don't make me.." Roman muttered in whatever dream he was locked in. "I don't want to.."

Peter shook him harder. "Roman, wake the fuck up!"

Roman jerked awake, eyes snapping open before he sat up and looked around. He was just in Peter's room, he had passed out there. Peter's room was safe. He looked at Peter confused. "Is it time for dinner..?"

"Roman, why were you crying?" Peter asked calmly.

"I was crying..?" Roman touched his face to feel it was wet. Apparently, he had been crying in his sleep.

"Yes, don't you remember what you were dreaming?" Peter asked.

Roman swallowed and shook his head before wiping his eyes and his face on his sleeve. "No.. No, I don't.." He sniffled and reached over to Peter's nightstand for a tissue to wipe his nose with.

"You were saying no, and to please don't make you.. Make you do what?" Peter sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I don't know, Peter, it was just a dream and I don't fucking remember it after I woke up. I just don't, okay." Roman told him.

"Okay, it's alright. Maybe it was just a stupid dream." Peter still enveloped him in a hug, holding him for a bit. The wolf didn't like hearing Roman plead and cry like that, and neither did Peter. It had made it sound like maybe someone had done something bad to him.

"Dinner smells good, can we go eat?" Roman asked, clinging to Peter's shirt.

"Yeah." Peter kissed the top of his head and got up for him to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are reasons Roman has no respect for Olivia (both in the show's canon, and in this story.) Both he and Shelley deserved so much better than Olivia. No, Roman wasn't raped, but it's what Peter kind of thinks at first.


	10. A Little More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school Peter talks to Ricky about his suspicions about Roman and finds out some stuff about his upirism. Then some playful rough-housing leads to a progression in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some playful spanking (like a birthday spanking, it's also consensual), cumming untouched, kisses and kind of a hand job.

Things returned to normal at school the next day, Roman drove Peter to school, said hello to his sister in the hallway, was picked up halfway in a spine crushing hug, and they had boring classes. Peter still sat way too close and watched him way too much, and Roman (and the rest of the students at this point to avoid the tension) was glad to have it back that way.

Ricky was polite, albeit still a bit of a smartass by nature, but would still talk to them and didn't give them the cold shoulder. He'd still smile and nod his head, or wave.

So, Peter hated to ask when Roman was not around. "Ricky, everything you and Roman ever did was consensual, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he wasn't into it so much a few times and just wanted my blood, but I never forced him. I even offered to just give him the blood and not worry about sex, but he'd insist and I'd be crazy to turn it down." Ricky explained, then narrowed his eyes. "Why? What happened?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't know.. I don't know yet.. I don't like keeping secrets, but please don't say anything to Roman about me asking until I know more."

"When you know more, you better fucking tell me more. I would never do that to him, I'd kill anybody who did." Ricky growled.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I might just be looking too hard into shit, I hope so."

"What are you looking into?" Ricky pressed.

"He was crying in his sleep, and begging someone not to make him do something. When I woke him up, he didn't remember what he was dreaming, or he said he didn't, I think he's lying. Had he ever said anything to you about-?" Peter was cut off.

"No. Like I said, I'd kill them, they'd already be dead." Ricky paced around a bit, sniffling from sweat and rubbing his nose on his jacket. "Look, maybe it's not because he was raped or something." He said because it was obvious what they both were thinking. He stopped pacing. "Maybe you should check into his upirism. Or his home life. Do you know what one way for one to turn is? Or what I've heard, anyway..."

"No. I don't know very much about upirs. We're still just learning about each other's monsterisms." Peter admitted.

"I don't know what's true or not, Roman would never talk about it. If you've never seen him shirtless, in short sleeves or a tank top, then you probably don't know about his scars." Ricky said.

"What scars?" Peter asked.

"He has two long thin scars, one on each arm, leading from his wrist to his inner elbow." Ricky traced the direction on his own arm with his finger. "He claims they're 'birthmarks.' What I've heard, one way for someone who's a half upir to turn into a full upir is to kill or mutilate themselves severely. They're not just born full upir, only half."

Peter looked horrified. "Jesus fuck.. You think he..?"

"I don't know. It has to be by their own hand, but they can still be forced to do it. I don't think he did it willingly." Ricky stated. "I believe his bitch of a mother drove him to it."

"Has he ever told you about any of this?" Peter asked.

"N'aw, he would never talk about shit like that. Just the basics, like needing blood, and can go out in the sun. He would complain about Olivia a lot though, but he never confirmed my speculations that she forced him to do it." Ricky said. "Look, I won't say nothing to Roman or anyone else. Just keep me updated."

"Got it, thank you." Peter headed off to the next class. He hadn't thought Ricky had ever actually done anything to Roman, but he got some information out of him out of it anyway. To be honest, Olivia making Roman kill himself to turn made a scary amount of sense.

\--xx--

After what he had learned, Peter kind of didn't want to let Roman go back home ever. But he would have to. Eventually. Apart of him was also honestly afraid that Olivia would lock Roman away and he wouldn't see him again.

No.. he'd tear that place apart to find him. Hell, he'd tear the whole town apart to find him.

Mostly Roman slept on the couch, but if he fell asleep in Peter's bed after dinner, Peter would leave him alone and he'd take the couch himself instead. He didn't mind.

Then there was the night that Peter took the couch and awoke sometime later with a very heavy blanket somehow getting on top of him while he slept on his back. That blanket turned out to be Roman, literally passed out on top of him. Peter rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and rubbed his hands up Roman's back and kissed his head. He let him be and let Roman wake up and find what he had done on his own.

Roman wasn't bothered by it at all, and merely whined when Peter said it was time to get up. "Just a few more minutes."

"No, now. We'll be late, and I have to shower. Let me up." Peter said, rubbing his hand up and down his back. It was actually ridiculously early, he just wanted to mess with Roman. They had about an hour or so before they had to get ready. His mom was still in bed, her door shut.

"No, you're comfy." Roman yawned, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sure my bed was comfier." Peter replied. "Why'd you come get on top of me?"

"I got cold, and you're nice and warm." Roman yawned again.

Peter moved his hands to trail fingers up and down Roman's sides before pushing under his shirt to scrape nails across skin.

Roman squirmed and whined. "Quit it."

"No, we gotta get up. You're being bad again." Peter prodded his side. "Bad boys get punished."

"Then why don't you spank me this time?" Roman purred.

"Alright.." Peter raised a hand and brought it back down across Roman's ass. This made Roman yelp and move to get up, but Peter was grabbing him and pulling him down across his lap as he sat up.

"Peter, what're you doing..?" Roman tried to wiggle free, but Peter wasn't having it and held him tighter, so he stopped with the struggle.

"Uh-uh, you've been asking for it. Now you're gonna lay here and take it." Peter taunted.

Roman squirmed, eyes widening in a not unpleasant surprise as Peter indeed started smacking his ass all over, covering every single inch. Now, granted, it wasn't as hard as Roman would have liked it, and it was just rough-housing anyway, like a birthday spanking, playful and not meant to really hurt. It was also through underwear and cotton pajama pants. But it still had an effect, the throbbing between Roman's legs already starting.

"Peter.. shit.. ugh.." Roman groaned. It was just that the area being smacked was so close to the area throbbing and every swat made his hips push forward against Peter's thigh. Oh, that was great. It was torture, but it was great. Fuck, he liked it.

"Be still, you've been asking for it." Peter warned. Which Roman had actually verbally and specifically asked for it, and Peter wasn't hurting him. "So, now you're going to take it."

"No.. You're not fair.." Roman wanted to beg for it harder. Peter obliged him anyway without him saying it. "Oh.. oh, fuck.. ahh.. please, I'll be good.."

"Lying's just gonna make it worse on you." Peter told him. Yeah, okay, he was just having fun making the flesh of his ass bounce as he swatted and slapped it all over, and even through pajamas, it was still nice. That and Roman was hard against his leg, and he wondered if he could go two-for-two. "You've been driving me crazy, you brat. Such a bad little vamp."

"Peter.." It came out as a pitiful whine. "Fuck.." He panted as Peter began running the palm of his hand over his ass and squeezed a cheek before slapping it. Okay, he was getting braver, and be damned Roman complain. Roman wiggled his hips down against Peter's thigh, needing the friction, and seeing if he would be allowed to, or if Peter would shove him away. Fuck, he hoped not.

"Fuck.. Now who's the bitch humping legs..?" Peter teased, bringing his hand down harder across Roman's ass as the upir growled at him for the remark.

Roman arched and groaned. "Fuck you, Rumancek. Least I don't hump trees."

"You just had to go there." Peter tisked and wiped the smirk off Roman's face by continuing the spanking, this time smacking him under the curve of his ass.

And that was so much better since it was closer to the area with the throbbing. Roman whimpered and squirmed.

"No, stay, you know to stay still until I'm done punishing you." Peter growled.

Roman felt like crying, or screaming, or both. It wasn't fair of him to talk like that. "Yes.. yes, Sir.. I'm sorry.. Love when you punish me.. Been so bad.." Two could play.

Peter twitched and shoved Roman's head down on the cushion to hold it there while he ran his other hand over his ass and up his back and then back down. He swatted his ass a few more times, eyes scanning down his lower back to his hips. "Keep doing that.."

"What..?" Roman panted harshly, happily losing his mind.

"Moving your hips.. come on." Peter ground out.

"You want me to keep humping your leg? Like a bitch?" Roman asked amused.

"Yes.. Now.. Do as I tell you.." Peter smacked him a couple more hard times, making Roman cry out and start wiggling his hips down into his thigh again. "There we go, good boy.. You're gonna make yourself cum.." He tightened his fingers in Roman's hair as the other started to turn his head in questioning.

Roman whined. Had he heard that right? Was he dreaming again? If so, Peter had fucking better not wake him up until he was finished. "Ohh.. ah, fuck.. fuck.. Peter.. I don't.. I.."

"Come on, cum in those expensive pjs.. Ruin them.." Peter was smacking and palming his ass and he lost it.

He let out a string of babbled whines and cried out this time as he came in his underwear. And yes, they were expensive, paid for by Godfrey money. His mother would be pissed if she knew who was making him cum in his underwear. Roman didn't care, he loved it.

Yeah, maybe Peter liked watching Roman cum a little too much. How his eyes rolled back and the lids fluttered shut, how his lashes looked against his cheeks and how those flushed, how his full pouted lips parted as he moaned, and how he shuddered in Peter's lap, hips slowing as he was done. It was just so dirty, and kinky to make him lose himself this way. Peter stroked his fingers through Roman's hair before moving his hands away to let him up.

Roman got up a little unsteadily at first, then was pushing Peter back against the couch with a growl as he straddled his thighs and sat down in his lap. "You bastard.." He grabbed to Peter's hair and yanked his head back, baring fangs.

Peter, the bastard, only gave him a cheeky grin. "Told you before that I'm not afraid of you, baby bat." He said, rubbing his hands up Roman's hips and sides.

Roman snarled. "You sure..?" He was then leaning down, and instead of biting him, he put his fangs away and kissed him. He kissed Peter hard and hungrily. It was like being denied a drink for so long, and finally getting it and consuming it greedily. He wanted to devour him, needing him, craving him. He loosened his hold on Peter's hair, but kept his fingers twisted in it. He had expected Peter to push him away, but he didn't. Instead Peter kissed him back with fervor, it was like as soon as he got a taste of it, he was lost.

Peter wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, licking at his lips and pushing his tongue inside. Fuck, he had been lost since he met Roman, he was long gone, and there was no getting back. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Peter pecked his lips a few soft times, pulling away and nuzzling him to breathe him in.

"Good?" Roman asked, swallowing as Peter kissed down his neck and back up to his face.

"Mhm.. Very good.. Amazing.." Peter smiled and brushed his fingers down Roman's face. "You're amazing."

Roman wanted to argue him on that, but just echoed his smile. "You're amazing." He petted his scruff and giggled. "Is that a gun in your pocket..?"

"No, I'm just really happy to see you.. Your fault.." Peter nipped his neck.

"I can take care of that for you.." Roman was already reaching down to cup him through his boxers before he could protest, squeezing a bit before rubbing.

"Fuck.." Peter buried his face in Roman's neck, breathing him in and nibbling at his throat. He was too far gone to stop him now. "Harder.. that's it.. Good boy.. Ah, that's good.."

Roman flushed a bit, he could make a quip about a dog telling him he was good boy to get under Peter's skin, but that seemed a little redundant now. Besides, he kind of really liked it, and wanted their relationship to move to more than just friends. He was stroking Peter's cock through his boxers now, wanting to make him make a mess for a change. Peter didn't seem to fucking care about messes, he had to shower and change anyway.

Peter lifted his head and captured Roman's lips again. "Oh, yeah, baby.. Fuck.." He was close and that kind of sucked, because he wanted it to last longer.

Roman grabbed to the back of his neck and rested his forehead against his, pecking his lips. "Yeah, you gonna cum for me..? Later I wanna suck your dick.. I wanna suck it, and I want you to cum in my mouth.."

"Ah, fuck yeah.." And that was it, he was cumming, eyes squishing shut tight and mouth open as he softly groaned, with the most beautiful pained expression on his face. He laughed as he came down, laying his head back against the couch's backrest as he panted. He felt really airy right now, he felt wonderful.

Roman sat and waited for Peter to now come to his senses and shove him off of him and regret it. It was just his luck. But that didn't happen and Peter was instead wrapping his arms back around him and pulling him close. It kind of susprised the upir who merely wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, intent on clinging to him for dear life.

"You don't regret it..?" Roman asked.

His heart sank a little as Peter said "Yeah," but not for long as he added. "I regret not doing it sooner."

Roman let out a happy laugh and kissed him. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean it." Peter said.

They kissed again, but then Lynda opened the fridge and startled them. She was still groggy, but smiled at them. "I'm really happy for you, boys, but you need to get ready for school." She smiled and headed back to her room to begin getting ready for the day herself.

"I really hope she didn't hear anything.." Roman flushed.

"I doubt it, she sleeps like the dead. Come on.." Peter nudged him to get off of his lap.

Roman did with an "I get the shower first," and ran off that way.

"Roman, no, you little.. Fuck.." He cursed as the bathroom door slammed closed.

Roman only cackled, until he realized his clothes were in Peter's room. "Well, shit."

Peter was the one cackling now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're getting there. Ricky wouldn't do anything to hurt Roman and wasn't the cause of what resulted in his nightmare.


	11. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school and at the trailer, Roman is happy, even if there's nagging doubts about things. After school Roman gets to meet Destiny, and Shelley gets to have dinner with the Rumanceks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's usual dirty mind, and hints at his turn.

For the first time in a long time, Roman was truly happy. He didn't want to put a label on what they were yet, but they were kissing now and it was great. In fact, Peter would steal kisses in the hallway and at their lockers, and at lunch. No one really cared if they saw them. But it was strange when two girls from a couple of their classes saw them kiss, squealed and ran off giggling.

Roman would stay up in class now to just stare dreamily at Peter, elbow propped up on his desk and his head resting on his fist. Yep, he was happy..

And he just knew it would all fall apart and leave him broken. He didn't think it would be Peter to destroy everything.. That's just how his life went. Or maybe Olivia had spent too many years putting negativity into his head and making him believe shit was hopeless.

Peter was Romeo and Roman was Juliet. And they were star-crossed lovers meant to be burned up in tragedy.

But he didn't want shit to be that way. He wanted this to grow. Grow so big that it would burst and spread out and keep him safe forever. 

He wanted the two of them to not be punished for stupid family legacies. So what if past Godfreys, (or whatever his mother's last original name had been) and the Rumancek bloodline didn't get along? So what? Those people, their family and their ancestors didn't speak for Roman and Peter. And so what if werewolves and upirs were supposed to be mortal enemies? He had never felt animosity towards Peter for merely being a wolf. They told each other what they were at the start, and neither had ever been bothered by what the other was. They didn't have to be enemies just because some old bullshit said so.. Or just because Roman's mother said so.

He didn't hate Peter, and Peter didn't hate him. All that bullshit would die out with them, they would kill it. Romeo and Juliet would not die, they'd live, and they'd live happily ever after.

Roman didn't even faint that day. He didn't even fake it. He was walking on air.

Roman dropped Shelley off at home first. He promised they'd go out later and he wanted her to eat with him, Peter and Lynda. She seemed excited about that, clapping her hands excitedly and her face glowing with her usual blue luminescence.

"Mom says she wants you to come home." Shelley typed out with her stylus.

Roman sighed. "Mom just wants to control me. I just have to be away from her for awhile, she's killing me all over again, Shells."

Shelley looked sad. "I miss you at home."

"I know." Roman replied.

"I understand." She typed. "It will be okay."

"Yeah, it will. I promise it won't be like this forever." Roman said.

"She's still our mother." Shelley typed.

Roman sighed again. Yes, he knew she was, that was the bad thing.

Roman then took Peter home. He didn't much mind this time when Peter held his hand and lead him down the steps. Quite frankly, he was just looking to get inside and kiss Peter until they both were breathless. They both tossed their bookbags down and headed to the kitchen for drinks first.

But when they headed back to the living room, which was in plain view of the kitchen area and directly next to it, they saw a petite woman sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, and her hands clasped together on her knee. She had not been there when they came in. They would not have missed her sitting there had she been there the whole time.

She smiled brightly at them. "Peter!" She jumped up and flung her arms around the wolf, hugging him tightly as he did the same with her, only picking her up and swinging her a bit. Roman was a little confused and uneasy. This wasn't.. an old girlfriend..?

"Destiny, you're back. How was your trip?" Peter asked, squeezing her and kissing her cheek as he let her go.

She held to both of his hands. "Very relaxing actually. Very informative. I learned new positions!" She giggled. She then looked over at Roman. "Oh, someone new? And here I was told you had no friends." She winked.

Roman flushed. Friends? Still?

"This is Roman, he's, uh.." Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "A little more than a friend." And that made Roman feel a little better.

Destiny nodded. "Oh.. Cool.."

"Roman, this is Destiny, my cousin. She's been away for a little while." Peter introduced.

Roman suddenly felt a lot better and could breathe again. "Nice to meet you.."

Destiny came closer to him, humming as she studied him. "Let me see your palms." She asked, holding her hands out with her palms up.

"What? Why?" Roman asked unsurely.

"I'm a psychic.."

"More like psycho, but okay." Peter snorted.

"Fuck you." She told Peter teasingly, and then spoke to Roman. "I'm a medium, I can see things. You hear things not said aloud. It scares you." She observed. She wouldn't have known that.. unless Peter had told her, but Roman wasn't sure that he had.

Roman hesitated and turned his hands over for her to look into his palms.

"Hmm.." She traced the lines with her fingertip. "You've had a very painful life." She looked up at him with a haunting look. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. You're an upir, and you didn't chose to turn by your own hand."

Roman gaped at her, paling. He jerked his hands away. "I.." His heart raced and he was on the verge of panicking. Peter didn't know this, so he couldn't have told her.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Please, calm down. You don't want to faint, it's okay." She gently grabbed his wrists and brought them up to look at his palms again. "Your hardship is not over, but you will prevail. It'll be alright after that. You're in good hands. Don't trust the dragon. Whatever that means.. Does that mean something to you?" She held to his hands, squeezing them assuredly.

"My mother." Roman replied.

"She's caused you a lot of pain." Destiny observed, leaning forward. "It wasn't your fault, Roman. It never was." She practically whispered.

Later she made Peter walk her outside. "What was that about?" Peter asked.

"He'll tell you in good time, Peter. Don't push him though, it's very sensitive. It's very traumatic." She told him.

"She caused his human death, didn't she?" Peter asked.

"Yes. But I'm not sure of all the details." She sighed and lit a cigarette. "It was bad though. So bad and bloody. And the aftermath.." She shook her head and took a drag.

"You see anything else?" Peter asked.

"He wants to be good and do good. But he knows he comes from evil. He's just had it so terribly. But he's crazy over you." She took another drag. "To him, you hung the full moon." She laughed, blowing a cloud of smoke out.

Peter sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm a little crazy over him too. Do you see us getting a happy ending together?"

She released another puff of smoke. "If you want it. I gotta get going. I miss my bed, and it's been calling my name. See ya, Peter." She waved as she headed for the steps.

"See ya, Dee." He headed back in the house.

Roman was staring at his palms, then he pushed his sleeve up to examine one of his scars. Seeing it hurt and brought back up bad shit. He quickly pulled his sleeve down when Peter entered and rubbed his palms on his pants. He felt uneasy now, he felt strange. He expected Peter to say something about what had just happened, maybe ask him about what Destiny was talking about.

But Peter just smiled and rubbed his hands together. "You know what, I wanna take you out."

Roman blinked, still not meeting his gaze. "What? Like on a date, or some shit?"

"Yeah. We could go eat, anywhere you want, go see a movie, do whatever you want to." Peter came close to him and pulled him in for a hug. "If we're going to date, we might as well go on dates."

Roman raised his head to look at him and felt the unease dissipate. "My mother wouldn't like that."

"Or we could rent a movie and chill out here, I don't care." Peter shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Roman's arms wrapped around the wolf's neck. "We do that all the time anyway. I wanna go out. On a date. With you." He said, kissing him between the short sentences. "I don't care what she thinks or wants. I want to be with you."

"Good, I wanna be with you too." Peter kissed him again and Roman would be content to do that all night.

Peter could have grilled him about what Destiny had talked about, he could have demanded he tell him about it. But he would rather have put Roman at ease, and not had him getting worked up and fainting, and maybe not waking up for who knew how long. That really did scare Peter when it happened. Roman would tell him on his own, there was no need to pressure him. Roman appreciated that.

He also appreciated that Peter wanted to take him out. He didn't care what his mother thought. What did it matter anyhow if they went out on an official date? People at school already knew they were joined at the hip, already knew they were together in some way. Roman's mother would just have to fucking get over it. Peter wasn't the gypsy that did that to her as a child. Peter didn't deserve to be punished for what some fuck did decades and decades ago. Roman didn't deserve to be punished for it either. He was tired of being punished for it.

Roman had also received texts from his mother demanding he stop this shit right now and come home, but he wasn't about to cave to her empty threats. She liked to throw fits to get her way, and she had already gotten her way time and time again. Time and time again, she had controlled his life and he was tired of it, it had to stop.

Getting Roman to get homework done when the reward was kisses was a lot easier, Peter had discovered.. That is until all Roman wanted to do was kiss.

"Come on, I need a break." Roman whined as they sat on the couch.

"We just started a couple minutes ago." Peter reminded.

"But it's boring." Roman had crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it is. But it still has to be done." Peter sighed.

"So do I." Roman brushed his lips against Peter's.

"Wow, really? You seriously just said that?" Peter poked him in the side and he squirmed. "You're being bad again."

"So punish me.." Roman pecked his lips. "Spank me again.." He stroked the side of his face, wanting to play.

Peter took hold of his wrist and turned his head to kiss his fingers. "No, that would be a reward, and I'm not rewarding you for not minding."

"That's not fair." Roman pouted. "You liked it too. Should do it naked next time, pull my pants down."

Yeah, the thoughts of that wasn't unappealing at all. In fact, they were very nice thoughts. "Now you're not being fair."

"But you don't oppose the idea. You could use the ruler." Roman grinned. "Tickle me then."

Peter shook his head. "No, I think you like that too much."

"No, I don't, it's horrible. I hate it." But he did like it when Peter did it, held him down and forced him to do something.

"You're lying." Peter said.

"Fucking punish me for that then." Roman brushed his lips against Peter's again.

Peter pecked his lips. "I will. By making you.. do homework.."

"Noooo.." Roman growled. "I don't like that."

"You aren't supposed to like punishments." Peter teased.

"Well, not the unfun kind. I like the fun kind." Roman whined, burying his face in Peter's neck.

"Sigh." Peter sighed.

Roman snorted. "Did you literally just say the word 'sigh' out loud?"

"Yes, I did."

Roman giggled. "You dork."

Peter smiled and hugged him close, holding him. He was happy, the wolf was happy, homework could wait for a few minutes at least.

Really Roman was just enjoying being held, eating up the comfort and security that came with that. He felt safe, at least from the bad memories. Peter hadn't pressured him about that, and he adored him more for it. He figured he would have to tell him eventually, he just wasn't ready. There was still this irrational thought that Peter would be disgusted and leave him then, instead of easing the pain they left him. He just hoped that Peter didn't share those dreams with him. If he did, he hadn't said anything. But if he did, he didn't seem disgusted with him while they were awake.

The homework did manage to get done. Lynda got home and Roman and Peter then left to go see about picking up Shelley since Roman wanted her to eat with them. Peter reluctantly stayed in the car while Roman went inside the foreboding mansion. Peter still felt a sense of dread here.

Roman was glad to see Olivia was gone, he didn't want to hear her bullshit or face it. Shelley was alone in her room. "Where is mom at?"

"I think she went out with Uncle Norman." Shelley typed out, looking bitter about that. Yeah, they both knew about their affair, and while Shelley didn't approve of it, and Roman only cared about Letha and Shelley being hurt by it, they just ignored and dealt with it.

"This time of night? And she left you alone?" Not that she hadn't before, but Roman didn't like when she did. But usually he was here with her, or somewhere in the house.

Shelley just shrugged and sighed. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl."

"Understatement." Roman smiled and hugged his sister. "Come on, since she's out, I want you to come with me and Peter to have dinner."

"Mom won't like that." Shelley typed, her face showing apathy. Her brother frowned.

"But you were so excited about it earlier.. Come on, we won't stay out all night, and she doesn't have to know. You have to eat, she'll probably be back late. And you'll be with me. It'll be okay." Roman had coaxed her to follow, stopping by his room to grab some things before heading out. Roman had took Shelley out all the time, and watched over her, he could be trusted with her, and would never let anything hurt her.

Shelley had been excited earlier, but she had also since concluded that with her mother and Roman being at odds right now, Olivia may throw a fit, especially since Roman was taking her to eat with the gypsys that she despised with no clear reason. But Shelley liked Peter. Peter was a good person, and Peter made her brother happy. Their mother was being irrational.

Dinner was almost ready when they got back to the trailer. Roman picked up Caspar from the chair as he came in and cuddled him.

"Hey, guys. Hi, Shelley, I'm Peter's mom, call me Lynda. Okay, sweetie?" Lynda smiled brightly and Shelley smiled back, giving off a faint blue glow like a blush.

"Watch that light thing hanging from the ceiling there, I've already hit my head on it twice." Roman told Shelley, nodding to it and sitting in the chair to pet the cat.

"Three times, and you broke a bulb." Peter teased, raking his fingers through Roman's hair as he stood behind the chair. Really, he was just glad Roman hadn't cut himself. To his credit, it had been dark and Roman had just woke up and gotten up to try and navigate to the fridge half asleep.

"Be nice. Dinner's almost done, leave Roman alone and come help me set the table." Lynda requested.

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming." He leaned down and kissed Roman on the head and went to do as asked.

"I did it last time." Roman shrugged at Shelley, who looked out of place for a moment as she gazed around. It was almost like she was waiting to be reprimanded or scolded, or was waiting for Olivia to pop out of somewhere with some vile comment. "Go ahead and sit down, if you want." He then moved over to sit beside her on the couch with the cat as she sat down there. "This is Caspar."

Shelley reached over timidly to pet the cat, who did that little head duck thing cats do before butting her hand with his head and nuzzling it for pets. She smiled and softly pet the cat.

"Mom never let us have pets. I think she doesn't want them around cuz they can sense evil or some shit." Roman chuckled and Shelley gave him a scolding look before smirking herself. "Come on, you know it's true."

"Behave." Shelley typed.

"He never does." Peter put in.

"Oh, leave him alone." Lynda chided with a knowing smile.

It wasn't like Roman was telling lies where Olivia Godfrey was concerned anyhow. That woman was evil personified. And admittedly, Lynda had honestly expected Roman to be the same as Olivia before she first met him, but she had quickly saw that he was nothing like his mother. Roman also looked at and treated her son like he was the single greatest thing in the world.

"Come on, let's eat." Lynda nodded.

For Shelley it was a little weird having dinner with someone who didn't scold her or have at least one snide thing to say about her during. Lynda was kind and sweet and didn't bitch at her when she accidentally spilled her drink. Even though Shelley had tensed and stared at the mess in horror. It showed on her face, she was bracing for the worst.

"Oh, dear, don't worry about that, just get you some more. It's okay." Like Lynda was going to be mad at the girl for spilling a little liquid on a plastic covered wooden surface that could easily be cleaned anyhow. They all helped wipe it up and that was that.

Roman refilled her glass as she calmed down. "Shells, it's okay."

Usually with their mother, it meant being berated and insulted, and that would make Roman mad and defensive and he and their mother would exchange words. He never let anyone bully Shelley, not even their own mother. Which was why Shelley missed him. Oddly enough though, Olivia hadn't been mean to Shelley in Roman's absence, which was just strange. It still left her feeling that she would start up again at any moment. Shelley also understood that Roman had to get out and away from their mother for awhile, so she did not blame him or hold any ill-will against him for it. He still came by and took her out and paid attention to her.

It was also strange eating with people where the conversation was lighthearted, or even teasing in good nature. And she had never seen her brother more at ease, never seen him actually happy during dinner. Of course he also looked at Peter like he was the whole world, the sun, the moon, and the stars. But he never ignored her over it either. All in all, it was nice. So she definitely understood. She had been there when Roman had been forced to turn, she knew why he couldn't stand their mother, she had held him while he cried. It usually was always the other way around and Roman held her while she cried. It had scared her seeing her brother like that.

Lynda hugged her before they left to take her home. "You come back anytime, sweetheart."

Shelley smiled and nodded. She certainly wanted to come back again soon. They took her home and thankfully Olivia wasn't home yet. Shelley promised Roman she'd be okay, and he could go back home with Peter before their mother got there. Roman reluctantly did so. He just didn't want to deal with his mother tonight. Or ever again. Even though, he knew he'd have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Olivia, Gypsys will steal the love from your heart. Well, Olivia, maybe not (even if Peter already has the love from Roman's heart,) but they are going to steal your kids, I mean not like kidnap or anything illegal, but just by being good to them, especially since you've not been very good to them and they deserve better. I have a kink for Lynda being good to Roman and treating him like a son. I like imagining an au where Olivia dies or something and Lynda adopts Roman and Shelley as kids and they're raised with love and kindness. Peter and Roman also still fall in love and that's as close to incest that there is, since they're not actually related. I also want to have Destiny be good to Roman and not outright hate him or blame him for everything. I want too much. Good thing I'm a fanfic writer.


	12. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Peter's relationship continues to advance, even to going out on cheesy dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blowjob, a handjob, and dirty talk.

It didn't matter where Roman had fell asleep, he'd eventually end up waking up and going to sleep with Peter. If Peter had to take the couch, he'd wake up with Roman on top of him, if Roman took the couch, he'd end up migrating to Peter's bed and curling up beside him. Peter started just offering Roman to sleep in the bed with him and cut out the middle man, but Roman would decline at first. Peter wasn't sure why Roman would come sleep with him, he assumed it had to do with nightmares that Peter didn't share with him so far. He didn't mind it, but when he'd ask, Roman would say he was cold. It wasn't like they didn't have plenty of blankets, and they did have something of a crappy heating system.

Roman never seemed cold, but Peter would just anticipate him crawling into bed with him, and would pull back the covers for him to get in beside him and cover them back up. Roman would also snuggle close to him, which wasn't the worst thing in the world. So, when Roman would fall asleep in his bed, Peter would just get in beside him so they didn't have to both sleep on the couch since Roman would eventually end up joining him there if Peter took the couch.

Roman had also apparently took up paying bills.

Peter was in the shower when Lynda came home. "Hey, sweetie, how was school?"

"Mindless as ever, but good. I didn't faint today." Roman said proudly.

"That's good. You know though, the strangest thing happened to me today. I went to pay the rent and they told me that it had already been paid. Do you know anything about that?" Lynda asked, checking the fridge.

"Yeah, I already paid it." Roman told her.

"You sweet boy, you didn't have to do that." Lynda said, coming into the living room with her bottle of water.

"Well, I've been staying here, and I feel bad about being here and not helping out." Roman replied.

"You did the dishes yesterday." Lynda pointed out. "I care more about that than the bills." She smiled.

Roman shook his head. "It's not the same."

"Roman, you don't have to do that." Lynda told him, sitting her water down on the coffee table.

"I know. But I've been staying here, and you have to feed me and I shower and use the electricity, so it's only fair I buy some of the groceries and pay on the bills. It's nothing to me anyhow. You guys have been so great to me, I wanna help out." Roman said.

"Okay, you don't have to do any of that, you're welcome here as much as you like. But I do appreciate it." She reached up to cup his face in her hands. "You are nothing like your mother."

Roman smiled. "Sweetest thing anyone ever said to me." He was surprised when she pulled him down for a hug, but didn't refuse it. It felt nice and he hugged her back.

\--xx--

Peter had been sitting on the side of the bed, when Roman just dropped down to his knees in front of him. "And what are you doing?" He asked, amused as Roman went to unbuckle his belt.

"I said I wanted to suck your dick, so I'm going to suck your dick. Duh." Roman got the belt undone as he licked his lips.

And suddenly all the blood Peter had went south. "Oh, okay.. uh.. okay.." He swallowed dryly.

Roman giggled and pushed him back some to get at his jeans easier, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down, such a sweet sound. "Relax, I know what I'm doing. I'm really good at this.." He had reached inside Peter's underwear to wrap fingers around and take out his cock, stroking him.

A gorgeous boy was on his knees, about to suck his cock and he was telling him to relax. Hah.

"Or.. Are you okay with this?" Roman blinked, looking up at him.

Was Peter okay with this? Fuck, he had wanted this since that day in the nurse's office when he was cleaning the blood off of him. So.. "Yeah.." He moved his hands down to rake fingers through Roman's hair. "I'm more than okay.."

Roman smiled, loving how the wolf's fingers felt in his hair. "Good." He held his cock up as he licked up the underside of it, dragging his tongue over the head as he got to it and tonguing the slit. "You're fucking beautiful."

Peter took a shuddered breath. "Fuck.. Never had anyone tell me my cock was beautiful before." He smirked, still petting Roman's hair. "Come on, you said you were gonna suck it.." He urged, teasingly so.

"Fuck yeah, I am.." Roman purred and slid his lips over the head of Peter's cock, sucking around it a bit before taking him in further.

Peter's hips jerked and his fingers tightened in the upir's hair. "Oh, fuck yeah.. Oh, shit.." Roman's mouth was wet and hot, and he definitely knew what he was doing as he started bobbing his head, applying just the right amount of suction. "That's good, baby.."

Roman shuddered as Peter tugged his hair, eating up the praise. He pulled off with a pop and swirled his tongue around the head before giving it a few sucking kisses. "You wanna cum in my mouth, or you wanna cum on my face?" He asked, stroking Peter's wet cock. He rolled his eyes up at him, lips curled into a little smile as he sent his tongue out to lap at the head, batting his lashes.

"What..?" Peter asked, trying to urge his mouth back on him without being too forceful.

"I said-"

"I heard you." Peter raked both hands fingers through his hair again. "Fuck, keep going, I'm dying here." He gave a breathless laugh.

"Not till you tell me where you want to cum. You can cum wherever you want. You wanna cum in my mouth? I'll let you. I never let others cum in my mouth.. You're special. I'll even swallow. I've definitely never swallowed even when they did without my permission. For you, I'll do anything.." Roman licked across the head again, tonguing the slit and stroking him softly. "Peter, tell me.. Or demand me, either one.." He smirked.

"Fuck.. you little tease.. stick my dick back in your mouth.." Peter pulled his head forward and Roman happily obliged him in taking his cock back inside his warm mouth. "That's it.. Fuck, I'm gonna cum in your mouth and you're gonna swallow it all down.. Oh, shit, that's so good.."

Roman took delight in all this. He liked to play, he liked to tease, and he felt comfortable enough with Peter to do so and not worry about getting taken advantage of. Peter would also never intentionally try to hurt him. Peter didn't want him hurt. So Roman could be at ease when they played. And yeah, Roman sometimes liked pain, or didn't mind being physically hurt.. But that didn't mean he wanted to be in a relationship where the other was abusive and mean. He didn't want anyone who was like his mother. As it were, Peter definitely wasn't like Roman's mother.

He also didn't want to think about her while he finally had Peter's cock in his mouth, so he didn't. He focused on the sounds the wolf made, and the feeling of his fingers carding through his hair, which was so wonderful and gave him little delightful twinges of pleasure throughout his entire being.

But too soon and Peter was cumming inside Roman's mouth, the other male swallowing it all down and humming like he was the best thing he had ever tasted. He pulled off his cock and licked at his lips, they were so plump and flushed. Peter had to devour them, he didn't care where he had just came, he had to taste them. He leaned down, tugging Roman forward to mash their lips together, kissing those soft plush lips hungrily. He then let him go and fixed his pants before scooting back on the bed against the wall.

Peter curled his finger and motioned for Roman. "Come here.. Get in my lap.."

Roman gladly crawled up on the bed and straddled his wolf's lap, arms wrapping loosely around his neck as he kissed him. Peter was hastily unfastening his belt and pants, getting them undone and pulling his cock out to stroke it. Roman's hips bucked and he groaned, panting against Peter's lips before pecking them a few more times as he was jerked off. Peter had his hand on him, and it was the best thing ever, Peter touching him anywhere was the best ever, but to finally have him touching his cock was amazing.

"Oh, fuck.. yes.. more.. harder.. please.." Roman filed fingers in Peter's dark hair as the wolf kissed down his jaw and throat, nipping at his collarbone where the neck of his shirt was low. Roman arched his hips, rocking them in Peter's lap and trying to fuck his hand.

"There you go, baby.. That good..? You like that..?" Peter asked against his skin, mouthing at his neck.

"Mhm.. Love it.." Roman groaned.

Peter gave him a little squeeze and moved his hand up around the head, thumbing the slit.

Roman keened as he continued to rub his thumb over the sensitive head. "Oh, fuck.. Oh, that's so good.. Fuck, Peter.."

"Don't you cum yet.." Peter growled, and Roman could have very well cum.

"Oh, god, why? Love it when you growl at me.. it's sexy.." Roman giggled breathlessly, raising Peter's head to kiss him.

"Cuz I said so. I told you not to." Peter kissed him again.

"And what if I do, will I be in trouble?" Roman rubbed their noses together.

"Yes, you will.." Peter smiled.

"Will you spank me..?" Roman asked.

"I might.. Turn that pretty little ass red.." Peter teased. He was just playing and Roman loved it. Peter moved his hand under Roman's shirt around to his back, shoving his hand down inside his pants and underwear and squeezing a cheek, digging nails into the soft flesh there.

Roman naturally lost it and came, grabbing to Peter's shoulders for support and shuddering all over. Peter didn't mind, he liked how his eyes squished shut tightly, and how his lips parted as he let out little panted moans. He was always beautiful, but he was very beautiful when he came. Peter wiped the cum off of his shirt and held Roman close as he came down, who was practically purring.

"Are you gonna spank me later?" Roman asked.

Peter snorted and laughed. "If you want."

"I want. You don't even need my permission, just do it whenever you want, I don't mind. As long as it's you." Roman nuzzled him.

\--xx--

Roman was the first guy Peter had ever been interested in, had ever kissed, or was attracted to, made cum, or wanted to take on dates. As it were, Peter didn't have to worry about doing anything major to impress him, Roman was already impressed. The whole point was just to go out and do things together and be with each other. So, it wasn't like it was anything to be nervous about. Over the week, they stayed in, rented movies and watched movies.. Or made out on the couch while the movies played uselessly in the background. They held hands in the hallways at school, and out in town. They cuddled up out in town as they walked, kissed in public and Roman would sit in Peter's lap during lunch. No one really cared at this point.

Roman still got texts and even voicemails from his mother telling him to stop and come home. She'd say that he was embarrassing her and blah blah blah. Like he cared. She couldn't stand that he was with Peter, a gypsy werewolf. But she could get bent, this wasn't about her. This wasn't about her, and it was eating her up, which is why she tried to make it about her, like maybe Roman was only with Peter to piss her off and humiliate her. Which wasn't true at all. Roman was with Peter because he liked Peter. Olivia couldn't stand that he was happy, but whatever. She was not going to take this from him.

They waited until the weekend to go out, nothing fancy, no dressing up, even if Roman did look nice, but he always looked nice. It wasn't like they did anything grand or extravagant, just saw a movie and went out and had lunch at a diner, but to Roman, it was magical. He wasn't used to being taken out on dates, and he enjoyed it and it was nice. Sure, the downside was that he couldn't sit in Peter's lap and makeout with him during the movie like they would at home, but they did hold hands and Peter let him lay his head on his shoulder.

Dinner was fun and ended up with them having a small food fight.. that just consisted of them feeding fries to each other, and then throwing fries at each other, and nearly getting them scolded and potentially tossed out. But they were having fun and giggling and Roman was happy. Peter did clean up the mess they made and Roman left a big tip to the waitress before they left. They also did that cheesy romance movie cliche and shared a milkshake. That had been Roman's idea because he had never done it. A sense of normalcy with someone he truly liked and cared about was what he needed. He didn't want galas or fancy boring get-togethers between rich people he didn't know or care about, he had had enough of those. He wanted to be a regular teenager in love and do the things regular teenagers in love would do.. even if they were a bit cliche.

In love. It was something that Roman was pretty sure he was, or definitely could be with Peter. But he still didn't want to admit that or say it out loud yet for fear it would all crumble apart. What he did know was that, he didn't want to be without Peter. In love or not, he was crazy over the wolf, and he had been from the very start. Just being in his presence made everything in Roman's world seem okay. Peter also treated him like a person. And while Peter made him feel special, it wasn't because of Roman's last name, or bank account.

Peter also didn't seem to mind that Roman was a guy, he didn't mind holding his hand or sneaking kisses in public. Peter never seemed to care what others thought of him, he was who he was. Of course Peter didn't care Roman was a guy. He enjoyed being with Roman, he didn't care what his gender was. And Peter wasn't so uptight about his sexuality that he would refuse to enjoy Roman and his company.

Maybe Roman was the other half of his soul, and that didn't freak Peter out so much anymore. He felt close to Roman like he hadn't with anyone else before that wasn't blood related. All he knew was that he was at peace and ease when he was with Roman. Like they were supposed to exist together. Two halves of the same whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this one, really. I keep rereading this fic over and over cuz I think it's the cutest shit I've ever written, lol. This chp kinda feels like a filler.


	13. Frets and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman frets about his mother, and has to call Peter to come pick him up after running into Olivia in public. Even Shelley is happier at the Rumancek trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman's usual teasing.

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Roman hadn't been concerned with that as much. And he quickly decided he'd much rather have dinner with the Rumanceks, but he had decided that way back there anyhow. He also wanted Shelley to have dinner with them. He had planned to buy up everything and even help Lynda cook it. It was just dinner. But his mother had been hounding him and demanding he come home for Thanksgiving dinner with his 'real' family. He didn't want to. Especially since she said no when he asked if Peter could come too. Of course he knew she would, so that was no surprise.

Peter was actually apprehensive about Roman going to have dinner with his mother, though he didn't voice his concerns or show it. But there was this irrational nagging fear that if Roman went to see her in that house, that maybe she really would lock him away and keep him captive. It wasn't like she didn't have the resources. Ultimately he told Roman that it was his decision.

Roman had been stressed about it, worried over something so silly. But with Olivia it wasn't silly, she was truly something to fret about. He found comfort in being held by his wolf. That's where he wanted to be and remain, in Peter's arms, where everything was okay and he was safe.

"What if she does lock me up and doesn't let me see you again?" Roman asked as they lay in bed, Peter comfortably spooning him from behind.

"Then I'll storm the castle. I'll rip that place apart to find you and bring you back home. The wolf has your scent, there'll never be any hiding you from me, I'll always find you." Peter nuzzled the back of his neck, voice thick and sleepy.

Roman smiled and felt the tension slip away from him a bit. "My big bad wolf. You'd really come after me, Peter?"

"Mhm.." Peter hummed, tightening his hold where his arm was draped across Roman's waist and pulling him closer. "I wouldn't let you go. You're mine."

Roman held back a tiny embarrassing squeal. "I'm yours, huh?"

"Yep.." Peter yawned, smacking his lips. "I won't let her hurt you, Roman." Not again anyway.

"Thank you, Peter." Roman said.

"For what?" Peter kissed his neck.

"Everything.. For being my friend, and caring about me.. I'm happy here with you and your mom. I'd only be happier if Shelley was with us. It feels like the best dream ever and I don't want to wake up." Roman's voice was thick and choked up.

"Then don't. It's okay, Roman. I'm right here."

\--xx--

There did come the day when Olivia cornered Roman out in public. Peter wasn't with him. And the need to panic was high, but they were in public and she wouldn't show her ass as much.

"Don't you walk away from me. I'm tired of you ignoring me. I am your mother. Why are you doing this? What do you want? You hate me so badly that you have to embarrass me like this?" Olivia hissed in a whisper that made his skin crawl.

"No, Mom. This is not about you. Can't you fucking understand that? I like being with Peter, he treats me good. And he's broken every single stereotype about werewolves and gypsys that you ever pounded into my head. He's nothing like what you think." Roman said.

Olivia ignored all that and rolled her eyes. "I want you to stop this and come home. I miss you. Shelley misses you, you've completely abandoned your sister for this.. boy."

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. I've came and spent time with her, took her out, sometimes I drive her home from school. I would never ever abandon her." Roman also doubted Olivia actually missed him because she seriously loved him.

"What is the matter with you, Roman? I raised you better than this. Why do you insist on living in a swamp in a rusty old trailer with gypsy trash? I've given you everything you've ever wanted. Nice clothes, the best of everything. Your father gave us a nice mansion, you're spitting on his grave." She kept trying to guilt him, but he refused to let it work.

"Dad would want me happy. Dad would've never done the things you've done to me." Roman looked down, unconsciously rubbing his inner forearm through his shirt where one scar was.

"I did what I did for you. You're so ungrateful." Olivia scowled.

Roman could have growled, he also could have strangled her. "No, you did that for you. You.." He leaned in close to glare at her. "You made me this. I didn't want it."

"You don't want anything that's good for you. You've always been insolent. You are this. This is what you were born as, whether you like it or not, you are an upir. It's who you are." Olivia said.

"It's not what I want to be. And if I could reverse it, I would." Roman told her.

"Well, you can't. You're stuck with it. I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear?" She ignored Roman's eye roll. "I want you to come home. I've been very lenient with you, I could make you come home. I could have the police drag you back home. But I haven't done that, I've let you throw your little fit. But enough is enough."

"You still don't fucking get it. It's not a damn fit I'm throwing. I just want to be happy, can't you see that? Don't you care? No, you only care about yourself. You're not fucking sorry, and you'd do it all over again given the chance. But I wouldn't." Roman was fighting tears at this point, though they were stinging his eyes. He wanted to cry and scream. And he wanted Peter. He wanted Peter to make everything okay. He was literally shaking with anxiety.

Olivia's tone and expression changed to one of loving concern. It wasn't real loving conern, just an act she put on. "Darling, calm down. I'm sorry you feel this way. I do want you to come have dinner with us, Shelley wants you to too." She gave a phony smile and walked away.

Roman stalked towards the bathroom to hide there until he calmed down. He grabbed a paper towel to wet it and wiped his face with it. His skin was flushed. He didn't want to faint, he didn't want to faint, he didn't want to fucking faint. So he fished his phone out and called Peter.

The wolf answered on the fourth ring. "Peter.. can you come get me..? I don't think I can drive.."

"Yeah.. Roman, what's wrong, are you okay?" Peter sounded genuinely concerned.

"No.. I don't want to faint.. If I do, she might have me taken back to the mansion, and I don't want to go. Peter, I don't want to go." Roman actually whimpered.

"Okay, okay.. Calm down, sweetheart. You don't have to go. I'll come get you, just tell me where you are and stay right there." Peter sounded like he was moving around, possibly getting his jacket on and getting ready to come and pick him up.

Roman told him where to find him and Peter told him he was on his way and to stay put. Roman hung up and locked himself in the bathroom, letting himself cry. He sat in the floor, back against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head laying on them as his legs were tucked up against his chest. And soon enough there was a knock at the door.

"Go away, it's occupied." Roman called, his sobs had calmed, but his voice was still watery.

"Roman, it's me. It's okay." That was Peter and Roman gladly got up and unlocked the door, pulling it open and flinging his arms around the worried wolf. "Hey, hey, I'm here, it's alright. What happened?"

"My mother.." Was all Roman had to say and Peter nodded, arms wrapped around him and hands rubbing his back.

"Okay, let's just get you home." Home didn't mean the mansion anymore for Roman, home was the trailer, home was with Peter.

Roman fixed himself up enough to walk out of the department store and to his car. Peter had parked the station wagon beside it and Destiny was waiting there while she smoked. She had been visiting when Roman called and came with Peter to drive the car back while Peter drove Roman in his car. She looked at Roman sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"You don't think you could put a curse or a spell on my mother, do you?" Roman asked, joking darkly.

"Well, I'm not a witch, but I'll look into it." Destiny smiled gently.

Roman was glad to be back at the trailer. "I hate her. I know that's a shitty thing to say, she gave me life.." Even if she had taken the human one.

"That doesn't matter if she's never taken care of you. Taking care of you is more than just buying you expensive shit." Peter said, taking a drag of his cigarette and handing it to Roman to do the same. They were sitting on the couch. "I think I hate her too."

Roman gave a dry laugh and moved around so he could lay down on his back with his head in Peter's lap, taking a long drag and blowing out a small cloud of smoke as he handed it back to Peter. He folded his hands on his stomach, looking up at Peter. "I didn't faint today. I haven't yet anyway."

Peter brushed some strands of hair away from Roman's eyes that had fallen loose, smiling down at him. "Hey, you haven't. That's good, baby. I'm so proud of you." The tips of his fingers grazed down the side of Roman's face.

Roman beamed a bit, reaching up to take hold of Peter's hand and turning his head to kiss his fingers.

Later Roman did fall asleep, but he hadn't fainted. It was mostly due to Peter petting his hair while they watched tv, Roman's head still in his lap as he now laid on his side. Caspar had joined them and was snoozing peacefully in front of Roman, who had petted him some before dozing off. Peter had also gave up and fell asleep as well, still sitting on the end of the couch, head laid back against the backrest. This is what Lynda had came home to, and thought it was a sweet enough image of her boys to capture on her phone. She smiled as she looked at the picture she had taken and pocketed the phone. She left them to sleep while she went to attend to some other things.

\--xx--

Roman and Peter had brought Shelley home with them from school the next day. They had both began taking her out after school or on the weekends to just get the girl out of that house for a bit. That, and Roman was bound and determined to show his mother that he indeed had not, or would not ever abandon his sister. Olivia was the one abandoning Shelley half of the time anymore anyhow.

They sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Roman had migrated to Peter's lap, however, stating that he needed a more comfortable seat as an excuse.

"And my lap is more comfortable? Okay." Peter smiled, one arm curled around Roman's waist.

"Yeah." Roman said, books spread out on the table in front of him with his notebook.

"Let Peter do his homework." Shelley scolded, though it was playful since she gave a small smirk. Even Shelley seemed happier here, more at ease.

"Oh, he's alright, I'll get it in a minute. He's actually doing it without me threatening him, I'd not dare disturb this miracle." Peter chuckled and raised up to lay his head on Roman's shoulder.

"I see." Shelley typed. "How did you manage that?"

"You don't threaten me. Stop lying to my sister." Roman said.

"Lots of begging and pleading and offering rewards." Peter answered Shelley.

"The rewards are kisses, or Peter's lap as a seat." Roman smiled. It was a warm smile, a happy and content smile.

Of course Roman wouldn't tell her that Peter refused to use the ruler. But that wasn't a threat, he'd considered it a possible reward.

"I could lay across your lap with the book in front of me and do the work and you could use it for every problem I get wrong." Roman had once offered.

"No, that wouldn't work. Cuz you'd deliberately get every problem wrong to get spanked." Peter had snorted. It wasn't like he had been lying.

"Okay, you could use it for every problem I get right then." Roman had again offered.

"How is that punishment then?" Peter had asked.

"It's not fucking punishment, Peter, it'll be a reward." Roman had told him. Roman still had to tease. He'd usually take what he could get from Peter without pressuring him aside from playfully teasing him. Peter was still new to this dating a guy thing, so Roman was happy to just have him and get kisses and be held.

They hadn't had actual penetrative sex yet. Roman missed being fucked, but he didn't want to rush that with Peter and it be hurried or Peter not be ready, or it be meaningless. With Peter he wanted it to mean something, because it was Peter. Roman wasn't exactly known for dating, Ricky had been the only one besides Peter that had took him out once or twice, but that was mainly as friends. Roman also wasn't the slut some thought he was. That time with Ricky before the dance had been the last time, and he broke it off with Ricky officially after the dance because he wanted Peter. He hadn't had anybody else since, he didn't want anybody else. He'd wait on Peter.

There had been maybe a couple or so others besides Ricky and before Ricky that had been just experimentation, but nothing more than hand or blowjobs, giving and receiving. Ricky had popped his cherry, and for awhile, Ricky was all he was hooking up with. Ricky also found out that he was upir, and hadn't been afraid or bothered by it, even let Roman bite him, which Roman appreciated. In fact, he missed the human blood, but he wouldn't sacrifice what he had with Peter, and he wouldn't take it by force from anyone. He's sure Ricky would still just give it to him, but he still felt bad about not giving anything in return.

Shelley ate with them again that night. Lynda had came home and she spent some time with her while Peter and Roman went out to pick up something she needed to make dinner. Lynda was sweet, talked to her like she was a person and not a science experiment gone wrong. She liked listening to the stories Lynda would tell, and how she'd light up whenever she talked about her son and when he was younger. She realized with a sadness that she had never been exposed to an actual loving mother with the exception of her Aunt Marie, but she didn't really get to be around her aunt a whole lot. She had more of relationship with her Uncle Norman, and they'd mostly just talk through email. She didn't even know what it was like to have a father, just her loving brother, and their cold-hearted mother.

Lynda was nothing like their mother. Their mother couldn't even speak of them without there being some bitterness behind it. Even when she'd call them her babies, there was still a bitter tone. She was downright disappointed with Shelley's existence, and pretty embarrassed by her, Shelley was certain she didn't love or want her at all. Not really. It was mainly all about control. Olivia could no longer control Roman, so she was disappointed mainly with how he wasn't turning out how she had been trying to mold him his whole life. She had loved him, but in a possessive way. Roman had started pulling further and further away from her after his turn. Shelley didn't blame him.

Shelley was more at ease here, but she was still nervous. She tried getting herself a drink and ended up dropping the glass, causing it to shatter on the floor. She flinched when Lynda gasped, thinking she was in trouble and expecting the worst. There was the urge to panic and freak out.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Lynda merely said.

Peter was up and gently guiding her away from the mess. "Hey, don't get in that, you might cut yourself. Here, I'll get it." He got the broom and dust pan to sweep the spilled liquid and broken glass shards up and dump them into the garbage.

Roman lead his sister back to her seat. She was flushing blue, feeling clumsy. Her mother's voice was in her head telling her she couldn't do nothing right.

"You didn't cut yourself, did you?" Lynda asked as Roman checked his sister over.

"No. I'm fine." Shelley typed out. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just a cheap glass. Lord knows Peter's broken enough himself." She chuckled. "I'm just glad you're okay." Lynda reached across the table to place her hand on top of the shaken girl's own. "It's alright, accidents happen, you're not in trouble."

Shelley felt herself relax as Lynda smiled at her and she nodded, allowing a small smile back. No wonder her brother liked it better here. She liked it better here.

As always, Roman hated taking Shelley back home. There wasn't just the fear of running into their mother, but he just wished he could keep her with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lynda will just adopt Shelley like she has Roman and Olivia will fuck off.. Olivia is fighting a losing battle. I just love the concept of Roman plopping down in Peter's lap whenever he feels like it.


	14. Not Just Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad nightmare, Roman finally tells Peter about how he turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Roman's turn, and how suicide oriented it was (in canon and how I changed it some in here.) Of course canon character death and resurrection. Angsty hurt/comfort.

The nightmare had been particularly bad. They were always bad, but this one exceeded the limits of wretchedness. The nightmares of his mother and his turn were terrible enough, they made him miss the fire dreams. At least in the fire dreams Peter was there to save him. Peter wasn't there to save him from becoming a monster, because they weren't just nightmares, they were memories. Of course, this was more nightmare than memory because it wasn't entirely what had happened.

It starts out as what happened. Olivia tells him to stand still and grabs his right wrist to make the first long cut down into his arm with a razor, which she had done in real life too. It was usually the same. The blood dripping down on the ground, the room getting hazy and a lightheaded feeling overtaking him. He was dying. He would bleed to death.

'You wanna die this way? Do the other one. If you bleed out like this, you aren't coming back, you'll be dead. Then who will take care of Shelley? Are you prepared to abandon your sister? You'll die if you don't do it.' His mother says.

Roman shakes his head. 'No. I don't want to.. Please don't make me..'

Olivia only snarls, staring hard into his eyes. 'Do it, do the other arm.' And she offers him the razor. 'Now.'

There was a thing about Roman that Peter didn't know. He could make people do things by telling them to when he looked into their eyes. He only ever used it on teachers to simply leave him alone, and bullies who messed with Shelley. Olivia could do it too apparently, she had used it to make him stand still and let her slice open his arm without struggle. He'd later find out that full upirs could not use it on each other, so she couldn't use it again on him after his turn, though she'd probably very much like to and wished she could to control him. And he also couldn't use it on her to make her fuck off and leave him alone. But a fully turned upir could use it on a half unturned upir.

So Roman mindlessly takes the razor with a shaky hand and places it against his left wrist, digging it down in the skin and dragging it up to his inner elbow, slicing through the flesh. He has no choice, he has to do what she tells him to. And blood, there is so much blood. He realizes with horror what he has done, the haziness surrounding him. He was still dying, but he'd ressurect this time. She had told him all about it. He had refused to do it of his own free will, so she had taken that free will away from him. It's like a betrayal. He always knew she was awful, but this is the final straw.

This time, however, the dream was different. This time Peter is suddenly there in the room with them after Roman makes the cut, though the other boy's image is blurry and the lines around him are distorted like he's a bad edit into the dream. He has obviously saw what Roman has done to himself. And he is disgusted and disappointed by it, just as Roman feared he would be. It shows on his face as his bleary image fades in and out.

'What the hell did you do? You did this shit to yourself? That's fucking sick.' Nightmare Peter says, and Roman's heart breaks.

Roman shakes his head, feeling ever more woozy and dropping to the ground, unable to stand anymore and fading out. Dying. He reaches out to Peter, unable to produce anything more than a choked sob, but Peter turns and vanishes from the dream. In his place is Olivia, arms crossed delicately, victorious smirk on her face.

Now rationally, Roman knew this wasn't Peter, since Peter would never say this to him. Peter wouldn't treat him like this. Roman also hadn't known Peter during this time, so it was impossible he could have ever been there. Peter hadn't been there when it happened in real life.

Roman reminded himself of this as he woke up from Peter shaking him.

"Roman, Roman, wake up. Stop." Peter's voice was alarmed, but still groggy from sleep. Roman had woken him when he cried out and began fighting with the covers and inadvertently Peter, pleading and crying. "It's me, it's just me."

Roman sat up quickly and gazed around the darkened room. It was Peter's room. He was at the trailer, in Peter's room, in Peter's bed. He panted, wiping the tears from his face before crying harder. "Peter..?"

And there was Peter, raising up to wrap arms around him and pull him close. "Shh, I'm right here, baby. You're safe. I got you." He stroked his hair and shushed him. "It's just a dream."

Peter didn't share every dream with him, just the fire dreams, and those weren't as frequent as these nightmares that Roman wouldn't talk about.

Roman clung to him, quieting to whimpers. He sniffled and buried his face in the wolf's neck. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. You're gonna have to tell me about them one day." Peter sighed, rocking him a bit.

Roman shook his head. "I can't." He raised his head and Peter took it in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"You'll hate me." Roman muttered, voice thick and watery.

Peter shook his head. "I could never hate you, no matter what. I promise."

"You'll be disappointed in me." Roman sniffled again and reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his face with.

"Why? Is it about how you turned?" Peter was rubbing his back.

Roman tensed and wanted to pull away. "Yes.."

"Does it have to do with your scars?" Peter continued to ask.

Roman froze and did pull away. "You.."

"Stop. I told you no more pulling away from me. I know about these." Peter took hold of his wrist and pulled up his sleeve, seeing the long deep scar up his right arm. It was the first time that Peter got an actual look at one of them, and it was heartbreaking. "Oh, my god.." He refused to let Roman jerk his arm away when he tried. Roman didn't try again and let him run his finger up the length of the scar. "She fucking did this, didn't she?"

"That one, yeah. She made me make the other one. She made me compliant so I would let her do it. I was dying, Peter, I had to.. or I'd be dead. She said so. She made me." Roman said thickly.

"How?" Peter looked up at him. "How did she make you. Just tell me. I wanna know." He urged softly.

"We can, like, hypnotize people. We look in their eyes, and tell them what to do, and they do it. I don't like using it, Peter, I never have. I just used it on teachers to let me sleep when I passed out, and on Shelley's bullies. I've not even used it since I met you, I've never used it on you, I probably can't since you're a werewolf, but I've never even tried. I never used it on Ricky either. Or your mom, I wouldn't." Roman whimpered, afraid Peter wouldn't trust him.

Peter reached up to stroke his hair. "Shh, okay. I know you wouldn't."

Roman nodded and continued. "Full upirs can't use it on each other, so she can't use it on me anymore, and I can't use it on her. But she could use it before I turned." He explained.

"Okay.. She used it." Peter didn't find it strange, why would he? It didn't make him think wrong of Roman, but it made him despise Olivia Godfrey even more.

"Yeah. She made me stand still so she could.. so she could do that.. She used a razor blade and sliced open my arm. I was bleeding out, dying. She then told me I'd die if I didn't do the other arm myself and I wouldn't ressurect. I wouldn't turn. Apart of me just wanted to die and be done with her. But she wouldn't let me, she told me to do it, and I did. I couldn't stop it." Roman sighed and pushed up his other sleeve to show Peter the scar on his left arm. "I made this one with the razor."

Peter growled and Roman flinched that time. Where he usually found it sexy, this time he feared that maybe Peter was mad at him and was disgusted with him. But Peter only pulled him back close into a comforting hug. "That fucking bitch." He growled again. He didn't think it was possible, but he hated Olivia even more now. "I'm so sorry, Roman."

"I died with Shelley holding me. She was crying. I woke back up in her arms. The cuts were healed, replaced with these." Roman remembered the blood was gone from him, and had made these monstery feathered-like images of bloody wings on the walls somehow. It had felt evil and ominous. "We sorta held each other and cried for a long time."

In some dreams he sort of could view Shelley holding him as he died, like he was watching as someone else. Shelley is sobbing in those dreams, skin illuminated blue. Roman dies in her arms, which he remembers vividly anyway without the dreams reminding him. He's not even dead a minute before he's gasping in a breath and notices the blood is gone and the scars remain. Shelley is still crying as she holds him tighter. Their mother is there, leaning down to stroke fingers through his hair.

'How do you feel?' Olivia asks.

Roman hates how he feels. He feels brand new, and electric for a bit. But that fades pretty fucking quick, replaced by a pain deep within him. The hunger, the thirst, whatever one wishes to call it, it's awful and eats at him from the inside out. He's shaking and wants to push Shelley away for her own safety, afraid he would attack her. But this is Shelley, and Roman is not a monster, he can't imagine harming her. He'd rather starve, and that's what it feels like, like he's starving and hasn't eaten or had a drink of anything in days.

'You'll have to feed.' Olivia tells him.

'No!' Roman growls, clinging to his sister. 'No..' That one is whimpered and he begins crying with Shelley. Their mother rolls her eyes and leaves the room for the time being. It's not just a nightmare, because it really happened.

Roman had cleaned the blood off of the wall himself later, after days of intense thirst. He had hated it, the feeling of the hunger gnawing at his insides and demanding to be satiated. He hadn't wanted to give in to it. His mother was in his ear, demanding he feed. She even brought him blood when he refused to kill a cat she had brought in. He didn't want to be a monster, a killer. He didn't want to leave the house, or even his room for fear of hurting someone. He only trusted himself around Shelley, who had taken care of him through all of it. She had forced him to bathe and eat food and drink water or juice- which he was happy he could still do, but he knew his mother always ate and drank regular food and stuff with no problem. She had just been an actual bloodthirsty monster all of this time.

It was during winter break, so he didn't have to worry about school. Even when school started back, he didn't go and Shelley brought him his homework for her to turn in for him. His grades dramatically suffered, more than usual. They had wanted to send a tutor or someone to homeschool him, but Olivia had ways of making them butt out, through her mind power or money power, Roman wasn't sure. But he's grateful that she didn't allow anyone to come to the house. Olivia wasn't stupid, she wouldn't let him just kill any civilian. She knew not to raise suspicions.

He wasn't sure if refusing to drink blood would kill him, probably not, just make him feel like shit and drive him literally insane with thirst. Finally Olivia brought in some of that synthetic blood Pryce had concocted at the Institute. Shelley made him drink it after explaining that Uncle Johann had promised that no one was harmed in its creation. It wasn't the best thing in the world, and was like a goopy macabre milkshake with blood, but it kept the sickening hunger at bay.

He told Peter all of this while they laid back down and Peter held and loved on him. Peter wasn't disgusted with him, he didn't hate him. It was actually a relief to tell someone who understood. Ricky knew what he was, but Roman had never explained all of this to him.

"I'll never let her hurt you again, Roman. I'm not letting her have you back." Peter whispered into his hair as they cuddled up.

"Really now?" Roman asked in amusement. He had calmed down a lot, thanks to Peter.

"Really. She doesn't deserve you or Shelley. You're staying with us. You're a Rumancek now." Peter said, yawning.

"Is that so? What're you gonna do, marry me?" Roman giggled, and Peter was glad to hear that sound.

"If I have to." Peter yawned again and tightened his hold on Roman's waist. "Mine."

Roman smiled. "Yours."

\--xx--

They took Shelley out shopping later that day. She found a pair of earrings she liked, but Roman suggested she not get them. It's not that she didn't deserve them or anything, he was just afraid of how their mother would react, and he didn't want Shelley to endure her ire while he wasn't there. Roman still felt bad about telling her no, but she understood. Of course, later Peter suggested that he could have let her have them, and they could've kept them at the trailer, let her wear them when she was there or when they went out. So Roman intended to go back and get them for her.

He did go back to get them the next day, but they were already gone to his disappointment. The store clerk, Jenny Fredricks, (who was always so sweet to Shelley and friendly) said she wasn't allowed to say who had purchased the earrings when Roman had asked who had bought them. She tried to hide a little knowing smile that confused Roman.

Peter shrugged. "Maybe we could find them online.."

"Doubt it." Roman and Jenny said at the same time.

"We could find her another pair. Or my mom has a pair that's similar. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting Shelley wear them, or let her just have them." Peter suggested.

"Should've let her got them that day. I'm an asshole." Roman looked around in the display cases.

"No, you're not, you were just looking out for her. I'm sure she understands." Peter patted him on the back.

Yeah, she did, that was the problem. Roman bought her a pretty necklace instead that Jenny had shown him, telling him that it would have matched the earrings. It was something nice for her at least.

They went to pick Shelley up after that. Of course when they got there, Shelley had been crying and was distraught, skin glowing blue from being upset.

"Shelley, what happened? Are you okay?" Roman checked her over and she pulled away to type something out.

"I'm fine." She still looked miserable. "She found the earrings and took them from me."

"Earrings? How did you get earrings?" Roman asked.

"I went back and bought them." Shelley typed out.

Roman blinked. "How did you do that?"

"I took the bus." Shelley admitted. She had been proud of herself.. Until her mother saw her wearing the earrings and flipped out.

"You took the bus?" Roman stated more than asked, amused. "I'm impressed. How bad was it, with mom?"

"She got angry and threw a fit." Shelley told him. "Insulted me and called me foolish and prideful." She looked ready to cry again.

Roman hugged her close. "Okay, okay, it's okay. You said she took them, what did she do with them?"

Shelley lead him to their mother's room and pointed to her top dresser drawer. "In there."

Roman went over to find it locked up, specially made so she could do so to hide shit. He tugged on the handle anyway, using all his strength and yanking on it hard with an angry growl to force it open. He didn't give a shit if he broke it. In fact, he hoped he had broken it. He found the earrings quickly, slammed the drawer back shut haphazardly and took them back to Shelley to help her put them back on. He didn't understand Olivia at all. She wore damn jewelry, Roman wore jewelry, yet Shelley wasn't allowed to.

He took his sister back home to the trailer. "I went back to get those for you, and they had been sold. So, you're the one who bought them?"

"What? Really?" Peter piped up.

"She took the bus." Roman said.

"Wow, Miss Independent here, look at you." Peter smiled, causing her to blush blue and smile back. She was proud of herself, Roman felt she had a right to be, their mother be damned.

Roman picked up the box from the table and handed it to his sister. "Here, Jenny said this matches them." He now understood her knowing smile. Jenny had known Shelley had came back for them and didn't want to tell him herself, that's why she had recommended the matching necklace.

Shelley looked at him in questioning before opening the box. She split into a bright smile, literally beaming. The necklace indeed matched them and was beautiful. She picked it up and Roman helped her put it on. She then hugged him tightly, managing to lift him off his feet to Peter's amusement.

"Thank you." She typed when she let him down. "I love it."

"Good. You're welcome." Roman said, leading her to the bathroom. "Come on, let's go see how it looks."

Shelley had dinner with them again. She had explained to Roman that Olivia didn't want to have dinner with just her and Roman not there, Olivia said it wasn't a family dinner without her son. So Shelley would usually eat alone if she wasn't with Roman and the Rumanceks. Their mother didn't know that she had been spending so much time with Peter and his mom, she knew Roman did take her out, but didn't know where exactly, and she'd probably throw a fit if she did know. Shelley didn't tell Roman that Olivia often bitched that Roman was breaking up their family. Olivia had rather have dinner with Norman anyhow, and didn't seem to mind breaking up his family.

Lynda had noticed and commented on her necklace, which made her happy. "Oh, sweetie, that's so pretty."

And Shelley showed her she had matching earrings. "Roman got me the necklace." She told her.

"Well, that was certainly nice of him. They look lovely, sweetheart." Lynda smiled.

Shelley agreed with leaving her necklace and earrings at the trailer to wear when she was with them so Olivia couldn't take them again. It was a small price to pay, she guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Roman standing up to Olivia after she made Shelley cry over those earrings in the show. I did change how Roman turned, and twisted how Olivia used the mesmerizion to make it happen, since there is no forced het incest in here. I usually change canon to my advantage.


	15. Troubling Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ventures to a special shop to buy a toy. The cashier wants to show him how it works and Roman has to use his mind power to make him back off, which he guiltily explains later to Peter. Roman uses his toy in private later. He also receives an ultimatum from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman playing with a dildo in the shower. And a cashier almost gets too handsy.

Don't get him wrong, Roman was happier at the trailer.. he just wished the bathroom was bigger, especially the bathtub. He did miss his big bathtub at the mansion, it was large enough for him to lounge back and relax in. Here, he was just able to shower comfortably. But he had taken to doing more in the shower than just clean himself. Roman had grabbed some lube and a couple of his.. toys.. from his room at the mansion and brought them unbeknownst to anyone but himself.

He did miss being fucked, but was still waiting on Peter to make that move, so he had to improvise until then. At first, he just used his fingers. And the maneuvering was frustrating, trying to get comfortable enough that he could work himself open and jerk off at the same time without slipping, falling and hurting himself. Roman did not want to explain that situation to Peter, and definitely not Lynda. He usually found that bent forward, back arched with his head and shoulder squished up against the wall and one foot propped up on the side of the tub where the body wash usually sat was best. He'd imagine it was Peter's fingers buried inside him and stretching his walls, finding just the perfect spot inside of him. Sometimes he'd abandon his cock and cover his mouth with his hand to stiffle any noises he made as he let his fingers tortuously rub his prostate until he was achingly hard and ready to cum from that alone. He'd usually succeed in cumming from that alone, biting and whimpering into the palm of his hand. At least clean up was easy in the shower.

Using the toys was a little trickier. They'd be slippery from the lube and water and would usually slip out of Roman's grasp and he'd drop them. If he could manage to lay on his back in the tub and raise and spread his legs it was a little easier, just not a roomy fit.

He used the fake ID one Saturday to get into a sex shop and buy a dildo with a suction cup base to stick to the wall. It's not like he hadn't done this before, it's how he had gotten the other two. The cashier still flirted, asking him "So, are you buying this for a girlfriend, or..?" He wet his lips. He was much older, not entirely bad looking, but also not Peter, and not Roman's type.

"Myself." Roman merely said, gazing back up at the man after handing over his card.

The man wet his lips again. "Well, do you know how to use that, kid. If you don't, I could always show you how, give you a free demonstration." The man grinned suggestively.

"I know how to use it. It's not rocket science." Roman told him, having no interest in that. Even if he wasn't with Peter, he still wasn't interested. He'd rather go back to Ricky than have this guy touch him.

The man looked at the card. "Godfrey..? You're that Godfrey boy, aren't you? You're not even an adult yet. You know, I could get in deep trouble for selling this to you.." The man placed his hand on Roman's where it lay on the counter and moved it up his wrist. "Unless, maybe you make it worth my while."

Roman pulled away harder than probably necessary, only for the man to grab his wrist. "Dude, I'm just not interested." He tried to tug his hand away.

"I really shouldn't sell this to you. I could get in trouble." He wet his lips again, a habit he seemed to have, though he was staring at Roman's mouth.

"And if you have in mind what I think you do, you could get in a lot more trouble since I'm underage. You wanna be registered as a sex offender?" Roman told him. Though the guy probably already was a sex offender. Roman could use force, but he didn't want an altercation, maybe the damn cops called, and be dragged back to his mother. So, he tried negotiation. Reasoning. That was a mature thing, right..?

"Just give me fifteen minutes in the back room and you can go. I don't bite.. Unless you're into that kind of thing." The man smirked.

Roman leaned in closer to snarl. "I wouldn't give you two seconds." He decided then to spit in his face. Fuck maturity.

The man didn't even reel back, he laughed and wiped his face off before licking Roman's spit off his fingers. He was then reaching forward quickly to grab to the back of Roman's hair and yank him forward. "Listen here, boy. No one talks to me that way, not even some rich little whore like you. You think you're so special, you ain't shit. I'll show you how special you are when my dick's up your-"

Roman had cut him off by getting one split second to lock eyes with him and tell him to "Back off and shut up."

He could already feel the blood drip from his nostril, but the guy released his hair and took a step back. Okay, he couldn't feel too bad about using the mind fuck here. He didn't want trouble, and he damn sure didn't want to let this guy do whatever he had in mind to him.. And Roman had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do to him.

Roman shook his head and wiped at his nose. "If you want someone to fuck, go fuck yourself." He snarled, surprised when the guy headed towards the back on autopilot. Roman didn't want to dwell on that, or think about the guy actually fucking himself. Instead he gathered up his card and his purchase and headed out the door. He was fine driving back to the trailer, but still called Peter to come help him down the stairs.

"What happened? Usually you bitch about this." Peter teased.

"I haven't bitched about it in awhile and you know it." So maybe he had bitched about it at first, but maybe he also just liked Peter caring about him too much. Either way, Roman was glad to be back with Peter, away from that pervert. He had the toy hidden in his coat under his arm. "Just some asshole in town got in my face. Some of them don't like me too much.. cuz of.. you know.."

"Hey, some of them don't like me too much either." He got Roman inside. "Cuz of.. you know.." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, well, they're assholes." The irritated upir muttered.

Roman hid the toy in one of his travel bags for the time being. He thought he should tell Peter about having to use his mind power and why, but he didn't want Peter to worry, and he wasn't ready to expose why he was at a sex shop- though he's certain Peter would understand. He just hated to think about Peter not trusting him. He could tell him he used it, and Peter could not trust him, or he could not tell him and if Peter found out, he could not trust him.

Roman was busy fretting about this as he sat on the couch while Peter grabbed them a snack. Peter came back to him biting on his nails and staring at the blank television screen.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he sat two plates down on the coffee table.

"Huh?" Roman took his hand down from his mouth and gazed over at the other boy.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked again, fetching two drinks from the fridge.

"No.. Not really." Roman opened his drink and took a sip.

"Did you run into your mother again?" Peter asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"No. Like I said, just some asshole." Roman picked the sandwich up off the plate and nibbled on it. He would tell Peter, he had to. "Peter, would you hate me if I had to use my power on someone who wanted to hurt me?"

"No, why? Did someone try to-? Um, Roman..? What really happened?" Peter asked in growing concern.

"It was nothing, just.. He was flirting, some middle-aged dude that just wanted a young piece of ass. He grabbed me, called me names, told me I'd not be so special with his dick up my ass. I told him to back off and shut up. That's all. I mean, I told him to go fuck himself and he probably went to do that as I left, but.. I just didn't want trouble, and I didn't want to.. give the guy what he wanted." Roman explained, putting the sandwich back on the plate. When he looked at Peter, he saw that he looked angry, like he was far away, nose scrunching up in the start of a growl. Roman's heart briefly dropped. "Peter, I'm sorry.. I didn't want to.. I.."

Peter seemed to come back to him then and swallowed before reaching over to pull him close and stroke his hair. "It's okay, sweetheart. I don't blame you." Honestly, he would have done more than that had he been there, Peter thought darkly, then shook off the notion. He was going to have to stop letting Roman go out on his own. But Roman had wanted to.

"Are you mad at me? You looked mad." Roman mumbled into his neck, comforted by the wolf's scent.

"What? No. I'm mad at that fucking guy, not you. You were just defending yourself. It's alright." Peter nuzzled him.

Roman relaxed into the embrace, feeling relieved. He managed to tell him without telling him about the new toy. He didn't want him to know about them yet, he didn't want Peter to feel like he was rushing him, or wasn't satisfied.

Roman tried it later in the shower. It took some maneuvering to get it stuck to the wall in the right place for his height. He worked himself open with slick fingers first before slathering more lube onto the dildo. He was then backing himself up to it, leaning forward and arching his back, legs spread. He reached back to take hold of it, guiding it to his hole and pushing it inside slowly to enjoy every inch opening him up. Roman cursed under his breath and bucked back against it, taking it to the hilt and rolling his hips back against the wall. It felt good as it stretched his inner walls, working him out. Fuck, he needed it. He took hold of his cock and stroked himself, raising up off the dildo too far and feeling it slip free, causing him to groan in pleasure at the feeling, and irritation at the loss. At least it didn't drop to the bottom of the tub and instead stayed stuck to the wall. He reached back again to guide it back inside, fucking himself on it more carefully this time to figure out what worked right, going slowly at first and then picking up a harder pace.

It was fucking wonderful, he could fuck himself on it and jerk off at the same time, and still have the other hand to cover his mouth. The water raining down on his back might not be enough to drown out any sounds he made. But it did feel good, wetting his skin, little trails of water running down his backside and thighs.

Peter's cock was bigger than the dildo, he had made sure of it. It also wasn't incredibly long. He wanted to really feel Peter's cock the first time he fucked him, maybe for it to hurt a little as it stretched him. The thought made him ache and he angled his hips to try and ram his prostate, he managed to find it with the head of the fake cock and wiggled his hips against it as his hand worked his dick faster. He was then cumming hard, crying out into his hand and enjoying all the delightful tingles that had seized every nerve. He panted, resting before pulling off of the fake cock and beginning to clean himself and his mess up.

\--xx--

It was even later while he was watching tv as Peter showered, that his phone rang. He looked at the screen, confused as to why Norman would be calling him. He didn't want to answer it, but something could be up with Letha or Shelley. He fucking hoped not.

Roman swiped on green to answer with a sighed "Hello?"

"Roman, how the hell did my dresser get broken?" That was Olivia, sounding agitated.

Roman groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Why the fuck are you calling me from Norman's phone?"

"Because you won't answer when I call from mine. Did you break my drawer? I know Shelley didn't break it, she doesn't act out like you do." Olivia said snidely.

"Yes, I broke your fucking drawer. You had no right to take her earrings and make her cry." Roman felt like throwing his phone.

"Where are they?" Olivia asked.

"I have them. You're not getting them. She can wear them with me." Roman stated.

"Why must you always challenge my authority? I'm the mother here.."

Motherfucker was more like it, Roman thought, droning her out best he could. And also a terrible mother at that, but he didn't say it.

"Mom, please.." He sighed, he was beginning to develop a headache.

"How did she get them? She won't tell me." Olivia pressed.

"Why the fuck do you care? She's a teenage girl, of course she'll want to wear fucking jewelry and be allowed to be pretty. Stop treating her like she's a freak. I bought them for her, they belong to me, so leave it alone." Roman told her. He looked towards the bathroom, Peter was still in the shower. He wished he would hurry up.

"This is about as bad as when you got your ear pierced to spite me." Olivia huffed.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You think I did that to spite you?"

"Of course you did. I told you no when you asked if you could, and you went behind my back and did it anyway." Olivia sounded disgusted.

"Cuz I wanted to do it. Had nothing to do with pissing you off." Roman said.

"Whatever. Listen, darling, I'm tired of fighting you on this. I've decided I can compromise. You can stay there with your mutt, but I want you to come home some. We're all going to have Thanksgiving together as a family, I want you there. If you want to bring a date, invite Ricky or something." Olivia negotiated.

"Mom, I'm with Peter. We're together. I'm happy with Peter." Roman spoke like he was talking to a child that couldn't understand. "Why can't you accept that?"

"Why must you make this so difficult? Even if I invited them, I'm certain they wouldn't want to come. Our families have never gotten along. Upirs and wolves don't get along." Olivia argued.

"No, his family and you never got along. Letha and Shelley are Godfreys and they have no problem with them. I have no problem with them. They have no problem with us either. You're the only one with a problem." Roman tried to remain calm, but it was getting tiresome.

"Roman, you'll come willingly to dinner, or I will have the police drag you back home. I've had it." Olivia growled.

Roman swallowed. "Well, I gotta go. Peter wants me to sit on his cock." He just hung up then, flinching when he looked toward the bathroom and saw Peter standing within two feet of him, dressed and toweling his wet hair. He hadn't even heard him come out or notice that he had, he had been so preoccupied with his mother.

"Whoa.. What.. was that about?" Peter tried to not think about Roman actually sitting on his cock at this time since Roman was obviously stressed.

Roman flushed and dropped his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. "My mother. I'm apparently being difficult again."

"You're not difficult, she's just full of shit." Peter sat down on the couch, tossing the towel in the floor. He'd pick it back up later before he went back down the hall. He ran his fingers through his damp hair.

Roman was then crawling in his lap, burying his face in Peter's neck. "I have to go on Thanksgiving. She said she'd have the damn police drag me home if I didn't. I can't let her do that. Peter, I can't." He clung to his wolf, feeling Peter's arms wrap around him. "I don't want to go. I don't want anything else to fucking do with her."

Peter nuzzled his head. "It's alright, Roman. It'll just be for dinner. We can all have our dinner later. And if she doesn't want me to come with you, I'll just sit out in the car and wait for you. I'll be right there." He kissed the top of his head. "Is that okay?"

Roman nodded. "She said I could bring Ricky. I think it'd be a good idea, maybe if he's there, she'll behave herself and stay off my back. She likes Ricky, but he hates her for the way she treats me."

"Okay, he can watch over you while I'm not there. But.. what about his family?" Peter asked.

"Ricky's parents are truckers. They're usually away on the road, he's usually home alone." Roman said.

"Truckers? Really?" Peter sounded surprised.

"Yeah, it's not always like the redneck ones on tv and shit. They own their own company and everything, they make really good money and get to travel everywhere delivering stuff." Roman explained.

"So I suppose that's why she favors him instead, even if he dislikes her." Peter hummed.

"Yeah, she'll put up with it cuz he comes from a little bit of money. His parents probably want him to take over the company one day, but Ricky has his heart set on becoming a professional wrestler." Roman shook his head. "I didn't like him or fool with him cuz his parents have money. But because he treated me like I was a person, not just money. You treat me like I'm a person, not money."

"You are a person. You're a wonderful person and I like you." Peter kissed his cheek.

Roman yawned, he was tired. "Can we take a nap?"

Roman was already out before Peter could say "yeah, sure." Peter sighed and held him, letting him sleep, stuck underneath him. Well, it wasn't the worst place in the world to be stuck for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I had to have Roman fuck himself in the shower. Peter is really gonna have to stop letting Roman go out in public alone. Olivia is a bitch, but Peter will make everything better.


	16. Coming to Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets Ricky to agree to dinner and lets his mother know. Then Peter takes his mind off of her with the fun games. They basically just play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this is a smutty chapter. Playful consensual spanking, touching, blowjobs, first time giving a blowjob.

Roman came to later and called Ricky to see if he'd come with him to the dinner. He assumed Ricky wouldn't want to go because of his mother, but he told him what was up and Ricky agreed. "Hey, free food, and I get to play bodyguard."

Roman then called his mother back, dreading every single ring unanswered, and every single second in between them. It felt like an eternity while he waited for her to pick up, the anxiety mounting.

She answered. "I take it you're finished already." She snarked dully.

"Don't start with me. Please?" Roman managed the word through clenched teeth. "I'll come to Thanksgiving dinner, Ricky said he'd be delighted to join us. But I have some conditions."

"Alright, darling, what do you want?" Olivia sighed.

"While I'm there, I don't want to fight. And you're not to say one word about Peter or his mother. Can you please do that for me? Just a nice normal family dinner?" Roman asked.

"Alright, Roman, while you're here I won't mention your dog. I'll remain civil since it's a holiday. Are you happy?" Olivia sighed.

"I guess I'll have to wait till Thanksgiving before I can answer that." Roman said, hanging up. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned in frustration.

Peter watched him a bit before moving his hand to Roman's thigh, stroking it. "You know, you did use your power, maybe you should be punished for that."

Roman had stiffened when he said it, but relaxed as he felt Peter's hand move in between his legs. Peter wasn't upset at him for that, he wanted to play the fun games. That was alright. "What would you do to me..?"

"Wellll.." Peter purred. "I never gave you your spanking for cumming when I told you not to. Think I ought to take your pants and underwear down for this one."

Roman's lips were parted, breath hitching as he stared at the carpet. His cock twitched, getting harder as Peter rubbed him through his pants, liking the idea more and more.

"Would you be interested in that?" Peter stroked his other hand down his back and Roman nodded. "Stand up then."

Roman raised up and scooted off the couch to stand in front of Peter for him to unfasten his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees. Peter ran his hands up his thighs before grabbing his hips and tugging him down. Roman went willingly, laying across the wolf's lap, his cock nestled between his legs and against Peter's thigh. He felt Peter's hand rubbing over the curve of his ass and he could have lost it right then.

Peter squeeze a cheek before giving it a little swat. My, did the boy have a lovely ass. He ran his fingers over it and up and down his back. Then he was drawing back and smacking across both cheeks hard. Roman literally fucking purred, hips arching.

Peter pressed a hand down in the center of his back. "Stay still." He growled in warning.

Roman shuddered. "Yes, Sir.." He gasped at the next hard slap, wiggling his hips. Peter didn't reprimand him that time, just smacked each cheek harder before palming them roughly. "Please.. Fuck.." He whined as his spanking really started, the wolf's hand making sure to cover every inch of his flesh. Roman's hips arched forward with every smack, causing his dick to rub against Peter's pants and making him ache even more. Roman wiggled his hips, seeking more friction.

Peter wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him. "Thought I told you to hold still.."

"You said stay still." Roman groaned as that earned him more slaps to his exposed backside, pleased with himself. "You said nothing about holding." He actually yelped as Peter smacked him under the curve of his ass. "Oh, fuck yeah.." He whimpered, dying to keep thrusting against Peter's thigh.

"You need to watch that pretty little mouth.." Peter's voice held amusement. He was rubbing his hand over the upir's pretty ass again, squeezing and swatting it. He loved watching the flesh of his ass bounce and the muscles tense and tighten while naked even more than he had in pajamas. He also loved how it was flushing a nice pink from the treatment he was giving it.

"Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do, stick a bar of soap in it..?" Roman's giggles were cut off when Peter began smacking each cheek in rapid succession. "Ow.. fuck.." It kind of stung, but in a good way, it didn't actually hurt-hurt. Peter wasn't spanking him to actually punish him, they both knew that.

"It's not going to be soap that I plug your mouth up with, sweetheart." Peter was back to smacking Roman under the curve of his ass now, making him curse and hiss. "See how smart you get with my cock in there.."

Roman stilled completely when Peter reached back between his legs and ran his fingers down the underside of his cock as it lay against his thigh. He could have lost it right there and came, especially when Peter's fingertip started lightly caressing the head of his cock as the other fingers held the foreskin back. He was panting, wanting to writhe in the wolf's lap and beg. Then Peter's fingers moved from his cock to slip between his asscheeks, and Roman forgot how to breathe. He wanted those fingers to bury themselves inside him, even if it was dry. The rest of Peter's fingers were spreading his cheeks as the middle rubbed his hole.

"Fuck.. Peter, I'm gonna cum.. Please.. let me cum.. I'll suck you off.. You can fuck my mouth, as much as you want.. as hard as you want.. I'll swallow every bit of it.." Roman pleaded, rubbing his hips against Peter's thigh.

Peter grabbed his hair, holding his head down on the couch cushion. And holy fuck, did Roman love when he did that. He was also cumming, possibly ruining Peter's jeans, not like Peter would give a shit about that. Roman was clawing at the couch cushion, writhing in Peter's lap as he whined and babbled nonsense as he let go. Peter loved how his eyelashes fluttered as they closed and fanned out against his pale skin, full lips parted before the bottom one was tucked back between his teeth. It was truly beautiful.

Peter almost came from watching him, from playing with him. He moved his hand to stroke up and down the small of Roman's back. "Next time I'm totally going to tickle you naked."

Roman groaned languidly. "Can you be naked too for that?" He grinned, feeling deliriously good, blissfully uncaring about his mother's bullshit for right now.

Roman cared about her shit even less when Peter tightened fingers in his hair and fucked his mouth. And fuck, that was good, he loved it. Peter had him on his knees as he stood, thrusting his cock into his warm and wet mouth hard, cumming down his throat and holding his cock in his mouth as swallowed it all down. Peter loved watching his cock slip out of Roman's mouth, loved watching him lick at the cum residue on those flushed and swollen spit-slick lips. Fuck, it was gorgeous.

Peter held him in his lap afterward, petting and loving on him as they watched tv. Roman snuggled into his arms, happy for now. Safe and protected.

Later they chased each other around outside. The only thing Roman liked better than Peter chasing him, was Peter catching him. And Peter actually could catch him, Roman didn't just let him. Peter was fast, and could capture Roman easily, to the upir's delight. He could run through the woods, hide and be as quiet as possible, but the wolf could still sniff him out and find him. This gave him hope that there really wouldn't be any hiding him from Peter.

It was even better when Peter found him and pushed him back against a tree to pick him up under his legs and kiss him breathless as Roman's arms coiled around Peter's neck and his legs wrapped around Peter's waist. It became their tree, Peter even did the cheesy thing of carving their names into it.

\--xx--

They lay in bed, Peter kissing his neck as he lay on his back. He had Roman's cock out stroking him so slowly it was torture. Peter's mouth made its way down his chest, placing soft kisses in their wake. Then he was taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly. He'd pull off with a kiss every few seconds, or lap at it with his tongue. He switched nipples as his stroking increased, rubbing Roman's cock harder. He slowed to push the skin down and rub his thumb over the head in tormenting circles.

Roman was panting, whimpering and arching his hips. It was wonderful, and it felt good, even as Peter's mouth sucked at his nipples. And the sounds he made while doing so, soft little sucking sounds and moans.

Roman giggled and tugged his hair. "You know I'm not a girl, right?" He had been teasing, really. It was also really weird to say something like that while the other male's hand was jerking on his cock.

Peter licked his nipple and shook his cock a bit. "Really? I had no idea." He kissed up his neck. "Your nipples are just cute. Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, I like it. I'm just the first guy you've been with.. It's, uh.." Roman shook his head. "I'm still kind of afraid you'll come to your senses."

"What senses?" Peter giggled, snuffling his neck. "How good you smell? How good you taste?" He licked his neck. "How good you feel? Those senses? Cuz I think I have come to those senses. I may even cum to those senses."

Roman let out a breathy chuckle as Peter mouthed at his throat. "Nevermind then, you can put your mouth on me wherever you want, I don't mind." He hated to admit that irrationally he had thought that the first time Peter saw his dick, he may in fact come to his senses and realize he couldn't be with him because he was a guy. Making him cum without him being naked or touching him was one thing, but to actually see it and come to terms with it.. Of course, Peter had seen, touched and stroked his dick already. So that fear should be gone. But still..

Peter raised his head to kiss his lips, pulling away with a few fleeting pecks. "Okay.." Then Peter was kissing down his neck and chest as he moved downward, going lower as his mouth grazed over Roman's skin, placing soft kisses down his stomach, and traveling lower..

Okay.. Peter was mouthing his hip bones now, kissing over to his crotch as he rubbed his cock before placing a kiss on the head. Roman had stilled, this little choked sound getting cut off in his throat. Peter licked the precum off his lips as Roman held his breath, deciding he didn't hate the taste. Roman tasted good, he smelled good, so good. He enjoyed how Roman's breath hitched as he licked across the head of his cock, tonguing the slit. He hadn't done this before, but it literally wasn't rocket science.

Peter was swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, and Roman let out the tiniest "oh, god" Peter had ever heard. He smirked before taking the head in his mouth, sucking on it softly and hearing Roman gasp.

Roman tightened his fingers in the bed sheets, panting harshly, he raised up to his elbows to watch as Peter took him in further, sucking at his sensitive flesh as he started to bob his head. Peter gagged slightly when he took him in too far and pulled off with a pop. He wasn't bothered by it and licked up the underside of Roman's cock.

"You know you don't have to do this." Roman sighed.

"What? Why?" Peter gazed up at him, fingers ghosting along Roman's hip.

"I mean.. you, uh.. Do you want to do this?" Roman blinked in the darkened bedroom.

"Yes.." Peter drew the word out. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be down here." He nibbled at the head with his lips and Roman arched his hips involuntarily. Peter pushed his hips back down to hold them to the bed. "Stay still."

"Sorry.." Roman swallowed. "I just mean, you don't have to just because I suck you off. I'm happy to do that." He liked doing that.

"I want to. Your cock is so pretty. I mean, I love making you cum untouched, but I also like to play with you. I want to suck you." And really, Peter did love that he could make him cum untouched, it also stroked his ego, but to just make Roman cum like that alone would be unfair.. to both of them. He wanted to play with him, touch him, taste him. Peter crawled back up between Roman's spread legs, grabbing his hands to push them up beside his head and holding his wrists to the pillow as he kissed up his throat and to his lips. "Now, you're going to be a good boy and let me. I don't want to have to punish you again right now."

"Would you use the ruler this time?" Roman groaned and shuddered as Peter ground his hips down against his. "That would be so much better with you naked.."

"Maybe later.." Peter kissed his cheek. "Right now, I'm going to suck your pretty cock. You gonna be a good boy?" He nipped his neck.

"Yes, Peter.. Whatever you want. I'm all yours.." Roman purred.

"Good." Peter kissed his lips again and then traveled back down to take his cock back in his mouth. He got a better hang of it this time, not going too far as his lips slid up and down the shaft of Roman's cock, applying a bit of suction with his mouth. He had had blowjobs before, he had watched porn, it really wasn't rocket science.

If he was terrible, Roman didn't seem to mind. Roman would raise his hips a bit just to get Peter to hold them down. Peter had knew he liked being held down. He didn't know why Roman liked it, but it was hot. To have this beautiful, strong creature willingly submit to him felt incredible.

Roman was also vocal, letting out the sweetest whimpered whines that went straight to Peter's own cock as Roman's fingers filed through his hair. "Fuck.. oh, yeah.. fuck.. that's so good.. Peter.. more.. I'm close.. Peter, I'm close.. oh, it feels so good.. fuck.. oh, fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. I'm cumming.. oh, fuck, Peter, I'm cumming.." Well, he was trying to warn him, starting to feel panicky as it built and Peter wasn't letting up.

Peter only mumbled something around his cock and increased his efforts until Roman couldn't hold off anymore and let go. And okay, the taste of that much cum was different. And Peter tried to swallow it all, but was certain he didn't succeed and coughed a little. He licked his lips, his own dick throbbing.

Roman giggled breathlessly. "Oh, fuck.. oh, that was great.."

Peter tucked him away and moved back up to rest beside him, pulling him onto his side and taking hold of his wrist to move it down to his crotch. "Gimme a hand here? Come on, jerk me off.."

Roman got his dick out and was happy to oblige, curling fingers around his aching cock and stroking him. "Like that?"

"Yeah, right like that.. Oh, good boy.. Fuck, that's good.. Little harder.. Make me cum, sweetheart.." Peter kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth. He wasn't going to last long and was soon cumming on Roman's fingers. "Fuck.. Good boy.."

Roman decided to be a little shit then and raised his hand up to lick the cum from his fingers, humming and lapping between the digits with his tongue before sticking two in his mouth to suck it off.

"And now you're being a bad boy.." Peter shook his head, pulling him closer.

"But you taste good. I didn't want to waste any of it." Roman giggled, snuggling into the embrace.

"Yeah, yeah.." Peter yawned and kissed his head, feeling sleep tug at him and letting it claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 chapters in and they haven't had sex-sex yet, so I'm trying to nudge them closer to that. At least it's a good distraction for the baby vamp. Peter actually has long since came to his senses. Roman is what he wants, that's not gonna change.


	17. Stress and Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes another bad fainting spell that scares Peter and he has to call Pryce. Later he's motherhenned and watched like a hawk. Roman had started to like Peter and Lynda caring for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman being cared about. It's not a warning, just what it's about.

Peter didn't know what he was seeing, and he was completely freaked the fuck out. Roman had been fine when he left him only five minutes ago. He had came back into the living room to find Roman on his phone before the upir growled and literally threw the damn thing against the wall, tugging at his hair in obvious frustration. Peter had asked what was wrong, and then just had enough time to catch him as he dropped. It was scary to watch his eyes roll back in his head before he did so. It was even scarier to watch what was happening now.

Peter had got him lowered to the floor. Roman was unresponsive, Peter tried shaking him, calling his name. But Roman wasn't waking up, about like that day at school when things were weird between them. Roman would also violently twitch like he had that day too, as if he were having muscle spasms. He wasn't having a seizure, though it kind of looked like it, but it looked very painful. Peter checked his eyes again to see that they were still rolled back, his lids would flutter and his head would jerk. It was terrifying.

Peter held him tightly, afraid he'd hurt himself, or pull a muscle or something loose. He stroked his hair. "Roman, come on, wake up.. Wake up.. It's okay.. Come on, come back to me.."

He was rocking him now, wanting to panic. This had to be the worst it had ever been. His mom wasn't home, and he had no idea what to do, other than ride it out as he had last time. But this time seemed worse than last time.

Peter shushed him as he whimpered, still scared to let him go as he convulsed. For Roman, it was terrible, excruciating nerve pain, all those little fuckers twitching and aching, trying to move. It was like they were trying to wriggle free of his body, but were being held in place so that they couldn't, so they just kept struggling. With as bad as it was, he wished they'd succeed so the feeling would stop. Everything was dark, he couldn't see, his thoughts were scattered. He could hear a little bit, it was Peter's voice, but he sounded far away. And he could definitely feel the pain. It was so strange, being in and out of consciousness at the same, like a limbo between the waking world and the sleeping dream world.

"Roman, I'm right here.. It's okay.. I need you to come back to me.." Peter then cursed when Roman remained out. He remembered what Roman said about the card in his wallet with Pryce's name on it. Trying to hold Roman still and find the wallet at the same time was a task. Luckily, it was in his pocket and he fished it out and opened it, sifting through it quickly and finding the card. Peter got his own phone, since Roman's was destroyed, and dialed the number. "Doctor Pryce?" He said a little too quickly after the call was answered, realizing that he probably sounded frantic.

"Speaking. Who is this? How did you get this number?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Roman.. I.. I can't get him to wake up. He passed out, shit, he's.. It looks like he's seizing.." Peter swallowed. "He keeps jerking."

Pryce sighed on the other end. "I was expecting this to happen. Where he is? Is he at home?"

"He's at home, but not at the Godfrey mansion." Peter bit out. He hoped he hadn't fucked up by calling. Roman wasn't doing much better.

"Oh? I had no idea he had moved out. Tell me where."

Peter hated giving him the address, but did anyway. It felt like an eternity before there was a solid knock at the door. "Open!" Peter called, petting Roman's hair. He had calmed, but still spasmed every once in awhile in his sleep.

The man that entered was wearing a black suit and carrying a case. He wasn't incredibly large, was well shaven, his hair styled neat. He looked like a proper businessman. "Well, I must say, I never would have expected this." He said, gazing around. "Are you a friend from school?"

Peter remained apprehensive, especially as Pryce leaned down to examine the upir. "You could say that. I'm, uh.. We're together."

Pryce looked at him thoughtfully. "Oh.." He hid the smallest of knowing smiles, checking Roman's eyes with a light.

The wolf in Peter was behaving, but it still didn't like anyone near Roman. He had to keep reminding himself that this guy was here to help, he was a doctor. The doctor just seemed too calm and collected about the situation for Peter's comfort, like it was nothing and Peter was panicking for no reason.

"I'm guessing you're Peter. Roman has spoken of you before. I take it you worked everything out?" He listened to his heart and lungs, checking his pulse and feeling of his throat.

"Yeah, we've been okay. What is happening? Why is he doing this?" Peter asked.

"He stopped coming in. I had been treating him." Pryce got a smaller case out of the larger case and unzipped it.

Peter didn't like when he took out the needle. He grabbed his wrist in alarm, eyes wide and voice distressed. "What is that? What the fuck are you giving him?" All he could think was the worst, Roman being shot up with something, getting carted back to his mother, Peter losing him.

Pryce remained stoically calm. "Relax, it will help. I assure you, I am not out to hurt him or poison him. I like him a lot better than his mother. If something were to happen to him, I would be stuck with her for the rest of my life." He said with a tightly concealed disdain for the woman.

Peter reluctantly released his wrist to let him give Roman the shot. At least Roman stilled and stopped twitching. Pryce kept talking as he checked his eyes and vitals again.

"Upirs are pretty much immune to any and all human diseases, except for a type of congenital heart defect that still lacks an abundance of research. I've treated him for it since his turn, he was coming in for these regularly. The upirism itself is a disease that seems to go against itself. I would have never recommended Roman turning in the first place. I begged her to never let him, or force him the way she did. The twitching is almost like the nervous system attempting to attack the disease, but essentially losing. Basically, his nerves are shot. It's as mental as it is physical and is usually brought on by stress. Roman fainting is almost like his brain is attempting to shut itself down to protect him."

Roman's lids fluttered briefly, blinking as they opened. He jumped when he saw Pryce, trying to sit up and scoot away. "Peter..? My mother, he didn't..?" He gazed around, seeing that he was still at the trailer. "He didn't call..?"

Peter took him in his arms and shushed him. "I called him."

"No one called your mother, Roman. I won't tell her about this. I assume she was the cause of it." Pryce said dully as he packed his stuff away.

"Why did you call him? What happened?" Roman asked, speaking to Peter.

"You threw your phone at the wall and you fainted. You were thrashing and-and twitching, you wouldn't fucking wake up. I-I didn't know what to do. It scared the fuck out of me." Peter held him closer.

Roman realized that the wolf was actually shaking and stroked his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm okay."

"Don't ever fucking do that again." Peter tried to make it sound like a joke, but still just sounded stressed.

"You don't need to be skipping out on these." Pryce said, shaking the case at Roman. "It is important you come in and-"

"Shit. I honestly just forgot." Roman pushed his hair back.

"Next time I'll call to remind you, if your phone has not been fixed yet, I'll call Peter to remind you. I won't inform your mother of this, especially since it's simply too much strain on my heart, and I'm not even an upir." Pryce gave a tiny smile and bid them goodbye.

"What happened?" Peter asked. He got Roman off the floor and onto the couch. "You destroyed your phone."

"My mother. She found out about me bringing Shelley here, and you being with us sometimes when we go out." Roman swallowed dryly.

"I take it she did not take it well." Peter concluded, bringing him some blood. "Here, drink."

Roman took a small sip. "No, she did not. She bitched me out for it, told me I was not to bring her here again. She doesn't want her daughter around your kind. Said it's bad enough her son lives with the rift raft. She told me I'm an embarrassment to her, and I need to stop. The usual." He sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "I fucking hate her."

Peter sat beside him. "I'm sorry, Roman. I.."

"It's not your fault. She's always been terrible. I blocked her number, and she started fucking calling me from Norman's, so I blocked his. Today she called me from Letha's. I don't give a shit about the phone. I'll get a new one, a new number. But she'll always find a way to get at me, it'll never stop." Roman chugged the blood down, hoping to not throw it back up.

"I hate that she causes you so much stress. Do you.. Do you think it'd be.. Do you wanna go home..?" Peter hated to ask.

The look Roman gave him was downright venomous. "This is my home." He then blinked, face falling. "Why? Don't you want me here anymore? Do you want me to leave?" He gazed down at the floor.

Peter lifted his chin back up to look at him. "I didn't say that, sweetheart. I don't want you to go back there, I want you here with me, this is your home." He noted how Roman relaxed. "I'm just saying, if you thought it'd be better, to get her off your case."

"It wouldn't be better, Peter. Trust me, it would be worse. It is worse when I'm there. I've been a lot better since I've been here with you. Fuck, if I hadn't forgotten the shot, that would've never happened." Roman sighed.

"It was terrifying. The worst I've ever.. I thought you might not fucking come back to me this time." Peter gathered him in his arms again.

Roman snuggled into the embrace. "I'd always come back to you. I'm sorry I scared you, Peter. I guess I'm glad you thought to call Pryce."

"You don't think he'll tell her, do you?" Peter asked.

"No. He can't fucking stand her. He's had to put up with her shit for like a decade without my father. He can't wait for me to take over. He knows I'll put him in charge." Roman said.

"You're gonna put him in charge?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I trust him more than anyone else. It's just that he knows way more about it than I do right now. I can leave it to him for awhile. I think I want to go to college, or some shit. You can always help me get my degree, teacher." Roman smiled.

"Okay, I'd be honored." He kissed him.

"And maybe I can get that slutty schoolgirl outfit to wear." Roman grinned.

Peter twitched that time.

Lynda arrived home a little later and they told her what happened. She cursed "that psychotic bitch" and spent the rest of the day motherhenning Roman. Between her and Peter, who didn't want to let him out of his sight, Roman's certain he's never felt more loved. Especially since it wasn't like they were doing it only to control him. It felt like they actually cared about his well being.

"Don't worry about her. You bring Shelley over whenever she wants to come. I'll deal with your mother myself, if she has jack to say about it." Lynda told him, stroking his hair back. She was standing as he sat on the couch. He was grounded to the couch right now, not because he had done anything wrong or bad, but because they both just wanted him to rest for the rest of the day and night. "I need to get dinner on. The dishes are dirty."

Roman looked up at the woman who had become like a mother to him. "I can do the dishes."

"No. You sit right there. Besides, you did them last night, it's Peter's turn tonight." Lynda smiled, taking his head in her hands and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Watch tv, if you like."

It was fun watching Peter try to keep his attention on the dishes, and turn to keep his attention on Roman as well. As it were, Peter was excellent at keeping his mind on his task and on Roman at the same time.

\--xx--

Peter also watched Roman like a hawk in class the next day, which he usually did, but with Roman fainting the way he had the previous day, Peter was almost scared he was going to do it again. Roman had to demand Peter allow him to shower alone that morning, and Peter did so, as long as the door was kept unlocked. Peter pressed his ear against the door the whole time, waiting for a large thump to indicate that Roman was out again. Luckily, Roman didn't pass out in the shower. He hadn't passed out again last night, had a fairly normal night's rest, hadn't fell out at breakfast, or the first two classes. Still, Roman kept his little pillow on his desk just in case.

As he had told Peter once, he wasn't used to anyone being concerned about him except for Shelley and Letha, and he really did keep a lot from them. Shelley had fallen apart enough during his turn, and without her, he's certain he would have never made it through it with his sanity intact. And Letha was usually a worry wart when it came to him and would take the form of a nagging, but caring motherhen. Letha knew about his upirism, but she didn't know all the details, she didn't know about his turn. He didn't think Norman knew what he and his mother truly were though, he's certain Letha doesn't mention it. It's not like his cousin loved him any less, but still.. And Shelley didn't love him any less.. Even if he loved himself less.

He wasn't used to anyone being this level of worried about him, at any rate. And he might pout and brood about it, but really, he found himself getting used to Peter caring about him. He was getting used to Lynda caring about him. It felt nice, like something he had always missed out on and didn't know how good it could be to have. Roman had started to like Peter and Lynda caring about him. And now he had a taste for it, he didn't want to lose it. He knew one day it may be ripped away from him, so while he had it, he'd hold onto it as tightly and as long as possible.

He had started getting a sick feeling in another class, one that Peter wasn't in. Since Peter wasn't in that class, he could just imagine the wolf restlessly counting the minutes until class was over. The feeling was nothing, as a sick spell sometimes accompanied the shots. He merely laid his head down and rested, at least the teacher in that class understood, and would leave him alone. He fixed the sick feeling by sneaking off to his car at lunch to grab a drink of blood. All in all, it wasn't so bad.

Roman didn't complain when Peter helped him up or down the stairs at home. He sat in Peter's lap to do homework while Peter snuggled him and nuzzled his face on his shoulder and back.

Later they sat on the couch, smoking and watching crappy tv. It was perfect.

"Do you ever think about your dad?" Roman asked, taking a drag and blowing out a ring of smoke.

"How the fuck do you do that? I can't do that?" Peter asked, trying and failing.

Roman smirked. "My mouth is really fucking talented. But, you know that for yourself."

"Still.." Peter snickered. "What? My mouth wasn't talented enough?" He nudged him playfully.

"I didn't say that." Roman grinned, squirming as Peter prodded him in the side.

"Yeah, yeah.. I guess I just need more practice, huh?" Peter took another drag.

Roman lounged back and rested his head on Peter's shoulder. "Well, I suppose if you want to practice more, I'll just have to be your sacrificial Guinea pig."

"Oh, you're so brave." Peter snorted.

Roman giggled and raised up to put the cigarette out. "You didn't answer my question though. I mean, you don't have to.. if it's.. I mean.."

"No, it's okay. I haven't in a long time.. thought about him, that is. I think I used to when I was little, just wondering why he left, you know. But I had my grandfather, I didn't need some deadbeat who would walk out on his own kid. He didn't want me and my mom, so fuck him." Peter also put out his spent smoke.

Roman laid down on his back, putting his head in Peter's lap to be petted. He anticipated Caspar jumping on his belly at any moment for pets, jealous cat. "It's his loss, Peter. He missed out on you, on the wonderful man you become."

Peter stroked fingers through Roman's hair, smiling down at him. "That's so cheesy."

Roman took hold of the hand that wasn't petting him and kissed his fingers. "Peter, I mean it."

"I know, sweetheart." Peter traced his lips with his thumb and Roman kissed it. "You would have loved my grandfather. I think he would have loved you too."

"I'm not easy to love." Roman said.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong about that." Peter leaned down and kissed his forehead. "What about your dad, do you ever think about him?"

"Yeah. I remember that night, gun shot woke me up, I came in to find him laying at my mother's feet. She picked me up and sang to me in this language I didn't know. I don't understand why he did it, and yet I do. I mean, he left me with her, he left Shelley and me with her.. But I fucking understand why he needed away from her." Roman shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Roman. I wish I could take away everything bad that has ever fucking happened to you. But all I can do is try to make your future better." Peter's fingers lightly stroked his hair.

Roman split into a smile. "Now who's cheesy?" He giggled.

Peter smiled. "I guess we're both a little cheesy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep Peter on his toes. I also had to have Roman taken care of. The medical shit is probably way off base, but it's fiction. I wrote this after I woke up with some terrible nerve pain and couldn't sleep. I felt like I was being stabbed in certain areas with invisible needles. They took the medicine that actually helped it away from me, and I fucking hate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter befriends Roman and doesn't understand why he feels the way he does around Roman. In this Roman is a full upir and Peter is still a werewolf. I don't think I want there to be the whole vargulf and murders thing here. I have a major kink with Roman being bloody and having the fangs. I've said before I didn't like the anaconda jaw stretch in the second and third seasons, as it was too funny, and not scary. Also, the fangs are just sexy. I'm still working with this for fun, and writing practise.


End file.
